


Wild and Free

by Librarybelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape, F/M, Mild Smut, Occasional swearing, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarybelle/pseuds/Librarybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it wasn't Milah in the tavern that day, what if it was Emma and she wasn't married, yet! </p><p>Canon divergence where Princess Emma is running away from an arranged marriage and meets a charming pirate spinning tales of adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What if I don't like him, or he doesn't like me?" Emma asked her mother nervously. Snow finished brushing her daughters hair and looked at her with pride, she'd waited years for this day.  
"He'll love you!" She assured her daughter. "He's already seen your picture and approved"  
"That's just my looks, what if he doesn't like me...for who I am" she could feel a knot forming in her stomach.  
Snow put her hands on her daughters shoulders. "It's only natural to get nervous before your wedding day. This marriage has been arranged for months now, it's a good match Emma! You'll have an opportunity to meet him tonight and spend some time with him before your wedding tomorrow. Now whatever you do today make sure you're home and presentable for dinner, Prince Walsh will be here and expecting you, it's important you make a good impression Emma!"  
With that her mother left. Emma sighed, sometimes she hated being a princess! It seemed like every decision was made for her, even her clothes were laid out each day. She looked out the window at the sea, how she longed to travel. Her Father often came back from trips bringing her exotic gifts and telling amazing tales, she begged to go with him but her mother told her a princesses place was at court. 

She had however found a way to have a small taste of freedom, for the past couple months she had taken to dressing as a commoner and going to the port to watch the boats or wander the market. No one knew who she was and it felt exhilarating! These outings would be harder to do once she was married, so she decided to spend her last afternoon of freedom doing just that! She pulled a plain looking dress and cloak from the back of her wardrobe, pulled her hood up and snuck down the castle halls and out through the kitchen.

Emma loved the hustle and bustle of the seaside town, the smell of salt air, mixed with fresh bread as she passed the bakers and then fish as she neared the market. The sounds of men selling their wares and an accordion player churning out songs for pennies. It was sensory overload and it thrilled her! As she continued walking further into town she was starting to feel thirsty so ducked into a tavern, she'd never been here before, there were a rowdy group of men sitting round a table playing a dice game, a few other small groups dotted around drinking together, women with very revealing corsets were serving drinks and flirting with the customers. Emma looked around and found an empty table, she'd no sooner sat down with her drink when she was pushed from behind by a large rough looking man and spilt some on herself, he turned to her and said "oh did I make you do that? Here!" He leaned down to rub her chest with a handkerchief, "that's a nice looking dress, and a pretty girl" he taunted, his eyes full of lust and flashing a wicked smile. Emma leaned back to try and avoid his touch, "stop it! I don't need that!" She insisted. Before he could come any closer a man stepped between Emma and her bully, "leave the lady alone!" He demanded.  
The assailant sneered, "or what?" He challenged. The stranger cocked his head, "well..." He swung and hit the man square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Emma stared in shock, he stepped over the unconscious body and sat next to her, "thank you sir" was all she could say, she was shaking from the encounter, she looked up at her rescuer, her breath caught in her throat. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, his jet black hair falling slightly on his face, blue piercing eyes staring straight into her soul, and his lips were curled up into a dashing smile. He was wearing a red leather vest over a black shirt unbuttoned enough to show his dark chest hair and a silver necklace. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips not breaking eye contact and simply replied, "Captain Killian Jones, at your service ma'am". He oozed charm and Emma felt the blood rush to her cheeks.  
"That doesn't look to be the uniform of any navy I've..."His smile grew, and she suddenly realised,  
"Oh! You're a..."  
"Well they call us Pirates" he finished her sentence for her, "we sail where we will and answer to no crown". He flashed his most charming smile.  
"I've not seen the ocean much, beyond our small port" Emma admitted, "is it wonderful to travel so much?"  
He gazed back at her and grew serious, "aye" he whispered. The pirate scooted closer to her and leaned in, "do you know, there are cities where the air smells of spices...and women are carried on jewelled chairs, would you like to see that?" His eyes sparkled excitedly.  
"W...well..." Emma stammered, "I would love that, but...I have responsibilities here...a husband..."  
"Ah, a husband!" Killian cut her off, smiling ironically, he eyed her up and down, "well he would appear a better man than I is one."  
Emma looked down sadly.  
"But..." He added, "I am in port quite often, should that ever change"  
Emma's heart was beating out of her chest and her stomach turned over and over, no man had ever had this effect on her before, she took a deep breath and said "it won't...but thank you!". The captain nodded to her and got up and went back to his men. Emma left too! She needed fresh air! 

Later at the castle a maid was tying her corset, Emma leaned against her bedpost wincing as it got tighter and tighter. She couldn't stop thinking about the pirate she met earlier, she kept saying his name over and over in her mind, Killian Jones. He hadn't seemed anything like how her Father had described pirates, he was...a gentleman. She had no experience with men, she was only 21 and had lived a sheltered life behind the castle walls, but this feeling, this yearning to see him again, it had taken her completely by surprise. Is this what love is supposed to feel like? Would her husband evoke these same feelings within her? 

She entered the dining room and the men all rose from their chairs, she looked round the table, her father and mother, some of her parents advisers, and then a man she presumed to be Prince Walsh, she curtsied and made her way to the empty chair across from him, everyone sat down and the meal began. It was customary for women to say very little at these sorts of gatherings, so she sat and watched and listened, Walsh was telling a hunting story, she didn't much care for hunting as a sport so she started to tune out what he was saying and just observe the man who would be her husband as of tomorrow, he was handsome, with brown hair and deep brown eyes, a defined jawline, he didn't smile much, she tried not to compare him to the pirate she met earlier, she had to forget about him now. She tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss him, she drew a blank. She'd just have to wait until later.

As the dinner came to an end he cleared his throat and invited Emma to take a walk with him in the garden. It started out civilised enough, he asked her questions about what her interests were and shared a bit about himself, they reached the furthest part in the garden that looked onto the ocean, Emma leaned against the wall looking out, thinking about Killian's tales of his travels, she longed to know more, she was so lost in her thoughts she forgot about Walsh until his voice broke the silence. "You really are a beautiful creature Princess" he came up behind her and started stroking her arm. The hairs on the back of Emma's neck stood up as his touch made her shiver. He turned her around to face him and reached his hand up to her face, she moved back and his brows furrowed. "There is nothing to be afraid of Emma, you're going to be my wife!" He pulled her body into his and kissed her while his fingertips pressed into her arm so hard that tears formed in her eyes, she tried to pull away but his grip tightened. "I once had a horse like you Emma, wild and stubborn, but it didn't take long for me to break her spirit" he put his hand over Emma's mouth before she could scream and started to try and untie her dress, she panicked and bit down on his hand, "bitch!" He shouted and hit her across the face, she kneed him in the crotch and while he was hunched over she ran, he tried to stop her but only succeeded in tearing her dress. She ran as fast as she could, out of the castle walls and into town, straight to the tavern, she didn't have a cloak and was shivering in the night air, she reached the tavern and went straight to the bartender and asked "is Captain Killian Jones here?"  
"Who wants to know?" A voice demanded from behind her, she spun around and was face to face with Killian. 

Killian's mouth dropped open as he took her in, he hadn't recognised the girl who captured his attention just a few hours earlier at first, she was wearing the dress of someone wealthy, a lady, her hair was falling out of whatever style it had been put in and her clothes were ripped, her face swollen and cheeks tear stained.  
She opened her mouth, "I...I..." Emma tried to get the words out but everything around her started to go black, she fainted into the pirate's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Killian Jones made his way back to his ship with his winnings, he climbed below deck to his quarters and threw the bags of coins onto his desk, making a loud thud as they landed on the scattered maps and charts. He pulled up a chair and began to count his money, more as a distraction, he already had more money than he knew what to do with. He'd won everything at the tavern that day, except the one thing he wanted, his mind wandered back to that lass, her golden hair, full lips, and eyes so full of innocence and wonder as he spoke to her. It was just his luck she was married, he grimaced trying not to imagine her with another man. And where was her husband? He thought angrily, what kind of man leaves his wife alone in a tavern, especially when she looks like that?! "Bloody fool!" He said aloud to himself. If he had acquired a treasure that precious he would never let it out of his sight! He reached into the pocket of his leather coat, pulled out a flask of rum and took a swig. 

\--------------- 

 

Later that evening he made his way back to the tavern. They dropped anchor a week ago and had fully replenished the ships supplies but he hadn't yet decided what their next adventure would be. In the meantime Killian was staying at the tavern taking advantage of the rum, and women, it had to offer but deep down he was a man of action and all this sitting around was beginning to take its toll. 

He perched himself at the bar and ordered a drink. He sat there brooding, downed the rum, slammed the glass on the bar and asked for another, it was time to drink away any memory of that lass so he could start to enjoy himself again. 

An hour later, after a steady stream of rum and countless offers from various bar wenches, which he refused, she was still plaguing his thoughts. Those thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voice of a woman at the other end of the bar, "is Captain Killian Jones here?".  
He slid off his stool and walked up behind her, "who wants to know?" He demanded. She turned around and stared at him. Killian was never one to show any kind of emotion or reaction, his poker face had won him many a tavern game, but there was no hiding his surprise as his jaw hit the floor. It was her! She was wearing an expensive dress, one fit for a lady of the court, her hair, though messy now had obviously been pinned up, her arms were bare, she had no cloak. He noticed her shivering, her breathing was heavy and irregular, her face was drained of all colour, except for a nasty swollen red mark on her cheek that was beginning to show early signs of bruising on her tear stained face. What the hell had happened to her? He was just about to ask when she opened her mouth first, "I...I..." she began. Before she could continue her body went limp and her eyes rolled back as she crumbled towards the ground. He caught her and broke her fall, not wanting to cause anymore of a scene he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards his room. He called over his shoulder to the landlady asking her to come with him. 

When they reached his room he signalled to the woman to straighten out his bedsheets then he gently laid the girl on his bed. "Who is she? What happened to her?" Granny, the landlady asked.   
Killian grimaced, "I don't know" he confessed, "but I sure as hell am going to find out!" He turned to the older woman, he'd gotten to know her from all the times he frequented her establishment when he was in port, they had a good relationship and he trusted her. "I'm going to need your help", he handed her a bag of gold coins, "go find her some clothes, smelling salts, ointments for her wounds, and anything else you think a lady might need, and bring us some food and drink" she began to leave when Killian added, "and Granny, if anyone comes looking for her tell them she's not here...she could be in danger". Granny nodded and quickly left. 

He looked at the girl with concern, her breathing had slowed but was steady. He had no idea what the extent of her injuries were but didn't dare to undress her to look. Her skin was still blue from the cold, he laid a blanket over her then pulled up a chair and watched her as she slept. 

About 45 minutes later, Granny reappeared carrying armfuls of packages wrapped in brown paper.   
"Sorry, I was as fast as I could be" she said. Killian nodded his head and smiled gratefully.   
"I need you to undress her, attend to her wounds and put her in new clothes, I'll be outside, come get me when you're done."   
"Of course, Captain" she replied.

She looked at the girl sympathetically, then started undressing her, as far as she could tell the only injuries were the bruise on her face and bruises the shape and size of fingerprints on her arms, no doubt a violent husband, granny shook her head and tutted. She dressed the girl and put some ointment on a cold press that she placed on the girls face, she stood up and opened the door, she found the captain pacing outside. After filling him in on her findings she told him she'd go and get them some supper.   
Killian entered his room, he looked at the girl...so Granny thought it was the work of an aggressive husband, the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. He looked at her hand, no ring or mark indicating she'd ever worn a ring on that finger. His brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the situation. There was only one way to find out, he reached for the smelling salts and held them under her nose. Emma's eyes fluttered open, she squinted as she tried to focus, her gaze landed on the pirate, her green eyes softened and she seemed to relax, "w...where am I?" She asked, looking around her. "You're in my room at the tavern" he replied gently, "you fainted downstairs, you seemed to be in trouble...I didn't want to make a scene so I brought you up here" his face was full of concern, a far cry from the charming smile he had last time she saw him. "Thank you" she whispered.   
"it was the right thing to do" he looked into her eyes, Gods he could lose himself in them, he needed to know more, "what's your name m'lady?"   
"It's Emma, sir"' she began to sit up and looked down, she was wearing different clothes, her eyes widened and her hand moved to her chest. Killian realised what she must be thinking.  
"Don't worry ma'am! I had the landlady see to your wounds and change your dress...the one you were wearing was torn" he said delicately.  
Her hand moved up to her face and she winced when she touched her cheek.  
"The landlady?" She asked   
"Well..." He smiled mischievously,  
"I don't have much experience putting clothes on women...I'm usually the one taking them off" he winked and Emma blushed. Perhaps it wasn't the time for teasing, he thought. He grew more serious, "Emma, where is your husband?" He asked. Emma looked down at the floor. Killian tried again, "did he do this to you?"   
She bit her lip and tried to hold back tears, she couldn't speak or look at him, she felt so embarrassed so she just nodded her head.   
"Bastard!" Killian spat the word out, he could feel his blood rising. "Why?" He asked through his clenched jaw.   
Emma wiped her eyes with her sleeve, the Captain reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, and handed it to her, "go on lass, you're safe now...tell me what happened" he urged her.   
Emma blew her nose and blotted the tears under her eyes. She took a deep breath and began,  
"I'm betrothed to be married tomorrow...it's an arranged marriage, I met him for the first time tonight. He seemed ok, we went for a walk after dinner...but...when we were far away from everyone he started to...touch me" Emma bit her lip and looked down, "I backed away and he grabbed me and kissed me, he was holding me so tightly pain shot through my arms..." Killian looked at the finger marks on her skin with a grim expression. Emma cleared her throat and continued, " I tried to fight him off, eventually I got free but he ripped my dress as I ran away. I didn't know what to do so I just ran here...I'm sorry I've brought you into it..." She started crying.   
He was deep in thought, then sat up, leaned in and said in a low voice, "leave with me Emma, on my ship, we can set sail tonight!"   
She inhaled sharply, "I can't!"  
He let out a sigh of exasperation,  
"Don't tell me you're going back to him Emma! I'm a pirate, a bloody scoundrel, and even I know it's bad form to lift your hand to a woman...especially a lady!"  
Emma felt helpless, she didn't want to go back, the thought of marrying that man made her sick to her stomach. But she couldn't ask this of him, it was too much.  
"Killian..." It was the first time she'd addressed him by his first name alone, the way it rolled off her tongue pulled at his heart, "I need to tell you something...", she said.  
He lifted his head to look at her.  
"I...I'm the crown Princess of this realm" Killian's eyes widened, unable to hide his surprise for the second time tonight. Emma continued, "they'll be looking for me, if they find out there were pirates here they'll send the whole Royal Navy after you!"  
Killian looked out the window, he could see the Jolly Roger bobbing up and down gently on the water, it was a clear night and the waters were calm. He turned to Emma, "Do you want to go home?"   
She shook her head.   
"Then we leave tonight!"  
Emma reached out and grabbed his arm, "I can't let you put yourself in danger because of me!"  
He flashed his signature charming smile, excitement building in his eyes and replied, "Your Majesty, I'm a pirate, I live for danger!" He took her hand and marched downstairs just as Granny was coming up with a tray of food, "We're gonna have to take that to go!" He told her, they reached the bar and he shouted to his crew, "We set sail immediately men!"   
A small chubby pirate in the corner with a woman on his lap spoke up, "but sir...!"  
"Smee! So help me! If you aren't on that ship by the time I am, we sail without you and Gods help you if I lay eyes on you again after that!"  
"Aye aye sir!" He shot up out of his seat. 

Killian turned to Emma, still holding her hand he gently cupped her good cheek in his other hand, "Do you trust me?" He asked. She nodded.  
He smiled widely at her, "Well then Princess, let the adventure begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the ship Killian ordered his men to make ready to sail. He ushered Emma downstairs to his Captains quarters, then shut the door behind him. "Stay in here Princess, I'll return shortly." With that he left to go help his crew.   
Emma took in her surroundings, there was a desk littered with maps and papers, above hung a small oil lamp, she reached up to light it, illuminating the room in a soft Amber glow. There was a bookcase filled with Captains logs, she trailed her finger along the spines of the books, there were at least 3 dozen, had he really been on that many adventures? She wondered if he'd allow her to read them...her gaze moved around the room, a cot bed was nestled in on one side, a table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs, on it were bags spilling over with gold coins and a few empty bottles of rum. She looked out of a small window onto the docks, the town seemed quiet, she wondered when someone would notice her missing, apparently Prince Walsh had raised no alarm or the town would be full of Royal guards, she wondered what story he would spin her parents, if they would believe him. Emma grew sad, she loved her parents, but she couldn't go back while Walsh was there. She thought about leaving them a note, but she didn't want to give them any clue that could potentially put Killian in danger. Once they were far away she would send word to her mother via bird, a trick Snow had taught her daughter years ago.   
The ship jolted knocking Emma over, she got up and looked out the window, they were moving. She'd have to work on her sea legs! She was struck with a sudden feeling of nausea, unsure if it was sea sickness or just the mix of excitement and nervousness that was turning her stomach. Emma lay down on the bed, within moments she was asleep.

\-----------

The door creaked as Killian entered his quarters. He saw Emma lying on his bed, the soft light dancing on her features, he drank in her beauty, even with the bruise her face was the most beautiful he'd ever laid eyes on. He longed for her, seeing her lay on his bed without being able to join her, for the second time today, was torture. But she was a Princess, that changed everything, she deserved a better man than he! He felt an overwhelming sense of duty to protect her...and something else...he couldn't quite explain, something he'd never felt before...it was all consuming, intoxicating...

She began to stir, interrupting his thoughts. She opened her eyes, and when they landed on him her lips formed a smile that warmed his soul. They sat there looking at each other for a few minutes until she broke the silence, "I took the liberty of sleeping on your bed, tiredness just overcame me"  
He didn't take his eyes off her, "you've had quite the day, no one would blame you...and for the time being its your bed, I hope you find it comfortable enough"   
She smiled then furrowed her brows, "so what now, Captain?" She asked looking around the room.   
He took a deep breath, "we've set sail to new lands! If the King, you father, does suspect you to be on my ship it's safer to avoid our usual stops." He picked up a map and signalled for her to join him, she took the seat beside him.  
"We travel here!" He pointed to a small Island, Emma didn't recognise any of the names in that territory.   
"What will we find there?" She asked.  
He raised his eyebrows and smiled broadly, "I couldn't possibly imagine!"  
His eyes were bright and full of adventure as he leaned in and whispered, "that's the exciting part, Princess."  
She smiled back at him, this was everything she had longed for, an adventure of her own.   
Killian sat up, "now, we need to go over a few things, my men do not know you're a Princess, for your own safety I think the less people who know, the better! So from now on, you're Emma..." He looked around him for inspiration, his eyes fell on a   
shiny trinket, he got up and walked over to his desk, picked it up and walked back to her, carefully fastening it round her neck, "...Swan! You're name is Emma Swan."   
She picked up the pendant hanging from the chain, it was a silver silhouette of a swan, her fingers played with it,  
"It's beautiful" she gasped, "thank you!"  
He was touched that something so simple could make a Princess happy.  
"My pleasure." He said smoothly.   
His tongue brushed his bottom lip and he continued, "I would be amiss if I didn't warn you that when men are at sea for a long time they develop certain urges..."   
Emma stared at him blankly, not understanding.  
He cleared his throat, "they long for female companionship..."  
Emma's eyes widen with realisation, she grew nervous. He sensed her fear and lifted his hand as he tried to reassure her, "what I'm trying to say is...you will be far less tempting to my men if they think you're...", he hesitated "...with me"   
Emma looked surprised, "you mean they'll think we...that we're..."  
"Lovers." He finished her sentence, amused by her reaction.   
He chuckled, "a more insecure man would be disheartened by your disgust at the idea"   
Emma blushed, "I'm not disgusted...I just...I'm not sure I would know how to act..." She looked to the ground, "I don't have much experience with men" she confessed. It pained him that all she knew of male affection was a forced kiss and the back of a mans hand. She deserved so much more. He placed his finger and thumb under her chin and gently raised it so she was looking up at him, he fought the urge to take her in his arms and show her just how pleasurable a mans company could be. Instead he said, in a gentle voice, "it's only an act", he smiled playfully, "you just have to pretend I'm the most dashing man you've ever laid eyes on", then becoming serious again he said, "it's for your safety, even the roughest of my crew wouldn't dare lay a finger on something of mine"   
she thought for a moment, "why are you doing this for me? You're putting yourself in danger, lying to your crew, and you gain nothing in return"   
He dropped his hand from her face, his eyes were focused and determined. "Call me superstitious Emma, but I've had a feeling about you since I first laid eyes on you in the tavern this afternoon and I can't shake it...I believe we were destined to meet, for what purpose, I'm not sure...perhaps just to save you from the hands of your betrothed...perhaps for reasons greater than either of us could begin to understand. I'm a survivor Emma, and I've become that by learning to trust my gut and right now...my gut instinct is telling me to help you."  
Emma looked at him in wonder. She'd known him for merely a few hours but trusting him was the easiest decision she'd ever made, he'd already proven himself a gentleman by helping her and a pirate by stealing her heart. 

 

\------------------

 

The sun shone through the window warming Emma's face, she opened her eyes. When she saw the wooden beams above her instead of the canopy of her four poster bed she frowned, she sat up quickly and looked around her, then it all came flooding back, Walsh, the tavern, Captain Jones...Captain Jones! She couldn't help but smile as she played with the necklace he'd given her. She got out of bed and noticed a pile of blankets on the floor, so that's where he slept! Emma blushed realising how close he was to her during the night, then she remembered what he told her about the crew, they had to believe she was his mistress, of course they'd be sharing a room. The thought made her blush. She walked over to the table and picked up a silver plate to look at her reflection, the bruise was a deep purple now, 'who would believe Killian Jones fell for this face' she thought sadly, or worse, 'what if his men think he's the one who hurt me?' She felt so insecure, she spotted the paper bags Granny had collected for her, she looked inside and breathed a sigh of relief, thank the Gods there was powder. She set to work covering her bruise as much as she could, "That's better!" She said, pleased with the result. She picked out one of the dresses Granny bought and headed above deck. 

The fresh sea air filled Emma's lungs as she climbed the stairs. She looked around the deck and then saw him; standing tall at the helm of his ship, leather coat swaying in the wind looking every part the dashing pirate Captain. Emma swallowed, then held her head high and made her way to him. A few of the men whistled as she walked past, they all stared.   
"Look all you want men, but don't touch, she's mine!" Killian proudly looked at her, licked his bottom lip and smiled at her with lust filled eyes. Emma's chest tightened, hearing him call her his in such a commanding voice was doing all kinds of things to her. Once she reached him his smile softened, he reached his arm around her waste and pulled her close, causing her to inhale sharply. He whispered in her ear, "I mean that with all due respect of course your highness." Emma relaxed into his arms, she knew it was just an act but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy feeling the warmth of his body against hers.   
"I trust you slept well?"   
She smiled and turned to face him, "I did thank you, I feel awful I've deprived you of a good nights sleep though"  
"Don't worry about me, I don't sleep much anyway" he assured her, then looking at her face he raised his hand to gently brush her cheek.  
"You covered your bruise", he observed.   
Emma shrugged, "I thought it would be more believable that you found me attractive if I didn't have an ugly mark on my face!"   
Killian frowned and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted before he could.  
"Storm ahead Captain!!" The lookout called from the crows nest, "it's a big one sir!"  
Killian reached for his telescope and looked in the direction his man pointed, then he quickly shut it and turned to Emma with urgency in his voice, "go below deck Emma, Don't leave our quarters, I'll come to you once it's safe"   
She began to object, his face turned stern and he lowered his voice to a growl, "now, Emma!"   
She obeyed and made her way back down as Killian barked orders to his men. 

By the time she shut the door to their room the boat had already began to sway, she sat on the bed by the window, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs and braced herself to experience her first storm at sea


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your encouragement, I'm loving writing this story and so glad people are enjoying it! 
> 
> Here is the first of their many adventures!

The first few drops of rain soaked into the wooden helm Killian was gripping tightly. Adrenaline started pumping through his veins as he watched Lightning fork from the ominous black clouds ahead. A smile formed on his lips and his eyes narrowed, "ok Poseidon, let's see what you've got!" He taunted the ocean god. Smee approached, "what are the orders Captain?"  
"There is a safe haven due North Smee, we just have to make it there, lay anchor and wait out the rest of the storm." The first mate followed his Captains line of sight. "Shall I tell the men to trim the sails?" He asked.   
Killian's gaze didn't stray from his goal, "Aye Smee, and douse the galley stove, and the oil lamps, we don't want any fires breaking out! Then tell the men to hold on, the storm is fierce but the Jolly Roger can outrun her!" 

 

\--------------------

 

The ship violently rocked against the menacing waves crashing down on the crew holding onto the rigging to prevent being thrown into the black water below. The storm was hunting them at a pace Killian hadn't anticipated, the Jolly was the fastest ship in the realms but at this rate they wouldn't make it. He looked to the sails, part of one had been left down to allow him to have more control over the steering but the weather was worsening, it was too dangerous to have any sail open. He calculated the force of the storm against the hull would be enough to propel them to their safe haven, they weren't far now but he had to act fast. "Bare sails men!" he shouted but the wind drowned out his voice, "Smee! Smith!" He shouted again, the chubby first mate and a thin deck hand heard their Captain and ran to him. "Hold the wheel!" Killian ordered, they grabbed the wheel with all their might, it took both of them to hold it with the same control their Captain had. Killian ran towards the main mast, shrugged off his long coat, and started to climb it, the wind howled against him as he gained height. Heavy rain beat down on his back, suddenly his foot slipped against the soaked wood and he lost his grip, reaching out as he fell towards the deck he caught a piece of rigging just in time. Calling on all his strength he pulled himself back up to a position where he could continue climbing, he tied a rope around his waist to avoid another fall, fighting against the roaring wind he climbed to the top of the mast. He made quick work of tying the rest of the sail up, just when the last part was secure a towering wave crashed against the boat, Killian clung to the mast as his ship almost capsized. His heart was racing, he climbed down and ran back towards the ships wheel, shouting to his crew to brace themselves as they rode out the storm. The Captain took his rightful place at the helm once again and kept the Jolly on course. 

 

\------------

 

The ship steadied as they reached the bay, the cliffs provided just enough shelter from the storm so they dropped anchor. Every muscle in Killian's body ached as he walked the ship's deck checking for damage, he observed a few things that would need fixed but nothing serious, he would have a better idea tomorrow. It was early evening but the storm had darkened the sky and since they couldn't do anything until it passed he allowed his crew an early retirement to their quarters once they cleaned up the deck, they all deserved a rest! Making his way down to his own quarters, he opened the door, and let out a "bloody hell!"   
He looked around, his table and chairs had fallen over, books and logs were scattered all over the room, in the corner Emma was curled up in a ball shaking. 

He slowly approached her, leaving a watery trail behind him, kneeling in front of her, with a soft voice he said, "Emma?"  
She slowly lifted her head to face him, "is it over?"  
"Aye lass, it's over, you're safe now"  
He was shivering too, the adrenaline was wearing off and he was soaked, the icy salt water chilling him to the bone. He held out his hand, she took it and he slowly pulled her up onto her feet. She looked at him, wet hair stuck to his face, his cheeks were flushed from the cold air and rain, he was shivering violently, drenched from head to foot.   
"You need to get out of those clothes!"  
"If I had a doubloon for every time a woman told me that..." He raised his eyebrow and managed a weak smirk.  
The blood rushed to Emma's cheeks, and she scolded him angrily, "Is everything a joke to you, pirate?!"  
His eyes softened, behind the anger in hers he could see the worry.   
"I'm sorry Emma", he apologised, "I meant no disrespect..."  
She sighed, then said, "let me help" as she peeled off his leather coat, he winced as it weighed down on his sore muscles.   
"Are you injured?" She asked quietly.  
"Just a little sore, nothing serious" he replied honestly.   
She looked down at his hands, they were red and blistered from tying the sails and steering the ship, she gently took his them in hers and inspected them while he eyed her curiously.   
"I'll see to those once we get you warm and dry. He didn't speak as she unbuttoned his leather vest followed by his shirt, he tried to control his breathing while she removed it revealing his dark chest hair and toned body, he watched her looking at him. She cleared her throat and asked "towels?" He nodded in the direction of a chest, she walked over and opened it, brought him some dry towels and a change of clothes, then looking everywhere but at him she said, "I'm going to leave you to take off the rest..." She blushed mercilessly, "...ill get a mop for the floor, hang up your clothes and find us some supper!". With that she turned on her heel and left the room. 

Killian couldn't help but smile at the effect he had on her...perhaps in another life, one where he wasn't a pirate and she wasn't a princess...he sighed and picked up the table and chairs then continued getting dressed. 

Just as he was buttoning up his shirt Killian heard a faint knock at the door, "enter" he called out. Emma opened it holding a tray of food in her hands and mop under her arm. She set the tray on the table, walked over to her things and pulled out the ointment Granny used on her face and some strips of material, turning back to Killian she held out her hand, he offered his and continued to watch her in silence as she put the ointment on his wounded hands and gently wrapped them. He was in awe of her care and compassion, when she finished she looked up and smiled sweetly at him, "please eat" she signalled to the tray filled with bread, cheese, and fruit. He obeyed and she set to work mopping up the water he brought in and picking up all his books, returning them to their shelf. "Your highness..." He began, "...please, don't trouble yourself...you are above being a pirates maid! Sit and eat with me!"  
She returned the last book to its rightful place and joined him. Neither of them knew what to say, they were exhausted from the storm, him physically and her emotionally. After eating for a few minutes Emma broke the silence.   
"You should sleep in your bed tonight, you're sore and weary, you will be in a worse state tomorrow if you sleep on a hard floor."  
He shook his head, "no m'lady, the bed is yours, I won't take it from you!" He sad stubbornly.   
Emma didn't know what to do, she couldn't let him sleep on the floor. She swallowed then offered, "well if you won't take it from me then share it with me..."  
Killian's head snapped up to look at her, "I don't think that's a good idea your highness" he interrupted.   
Emma sighed, "please call me Emma, and I know it's not proper but these are exceptional circumstances, it's one night, I trust you, besides it will help warm you up..."  
He looked at her, still not convinced,   
"You shouldn't trust me" he told her with a pained expression. If she only understood the depths of his feelings for her...he exhaled, "you don't make it easy for a man Emma...if you knew my reputation...if you knew...how beautiful you are..."  
Emma raised her eyes in shock, her heart was thumping out her chest, "you think I'm beautiful?" She asked hopefully, subconsciously raising her fingers to her bruise.   
"Gods Emma, yes! Didn't I make that clear when we first met?" He ran his fingers through his damp hair and looked away in wonder, did she really not understand her own beauty?  
"I've travelled countless realms, visited many a land but I have never encountered a beauty like yours." Tears formed in Emma's eyes, no man had ever spoken to her like this. Her surprise at this revelation only made her more endearing to him, "but now I know who you are...I need to protect you..." He continued, "...from your prince, from my crew...from me! You're a Princess and you deserve a Prince, one who appreciates the rare treasure you are."  
She swallowed and looked straight in his eyes, they were dark and blue like the storm they'd just survived, perhaps it was the danger they'd just faced that was making her bold. Emma took his hand gently in hers, kept eye contact and said softly, "you and I both know princes aren't the only men who understand the value of treasure"   
"Emma..." He began in a breathy voice. She stopped him before he could continue, and said with as much command as she could muster in her current state. "I think enough has been said Captain, I've made up my mind, you sleep beside me just for tonight. Everything you have done since we've met has been noble, and that is why I trust you. I will not allow you to get sick or injure yourself further for the sake of propriety...if anything happened to you then what would become of me? I need you fit and healthy" she hoped that would be enough to convince him. He sat there musing over what she said, could it be she felt the same way about him? He pushed that thought to the side, he needed to focus on the task at hand, keeping her safe, and she was right, he couldn't do that effectively if he wasn't fit, though it wouldn't stop him trying. He reluctantly nodded and went to bed, the exertion of the past few hours caught up with him and it wasn't long before he was asleep. Emma cleaned up the rest of the room then turned off the lamp and crawled in beside him, she fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of his breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow paced back and forth in the Royal hall, it'd been two days since Emma went missing and they still had no clue to her whereabouts. She couldn't understand why Emma would leave without even leaving a note. Her thoughts were interrupted as David stormed into the room, the walls echoing his footsteps. The Queen lifted her head, "any word David?", she asked hopefully.  
"The men have been questioning the villagers, there are rumours that pirates were in port and set sail the night she disappeared" the King said with a grim expression.  
"Pirates David?!" Snow gasped. "But why? We've had no ransom request, something is not right!"  
"I agree" David said looking out the window at the garden, "Prince Walsh was the last to see her, he said they talked in the garden, she wished him goodnight and went back to the castle...but her maid had been in her room preparing her dress for the wedding all evening and she said Emma didn't return, none of her clothes or belongings are missing..."  
Snow stood beside her husband and took his hand, "so what do we do?" She asked.  
There's only one man who can help us now," the King said, "'Rumplestiltskin"

 

\---------------

 

Killian opened his eyes, Emma was facing him, fast asleep, he squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He studied her features, the curve of her cheekbones, her lips, slightly parted, her chest slowly rising up and down, he couldn't help but smile when he noticed her hand gripping the swan pendant he'd given her. He carefully got out of bed trying not to wake her, he got dressed and as he was putting on his boots she began to stir, rolled over and opened her eyes to look at him, a smile forming on her lips. "Good morning Captain"  
"Morning Swan" he replied affectionately. "I was trying not to wake you, I trust I didn't rob you of too much sleep last night?"  
"Well you are a pirate!" She smiled mischievously, then added, "but no I slept quite well...how do you feel today?"  
"Much better, thank you!"  
Emma thought he looked better, "that's a relief!"  
Killian gave her a one sided grin, "well I have a very good nurse.."  
Emma giggled. She sat up and stretched, then rubbed her eyes. She approached Killian, took his hand and started carefully unwrapping its makeshift bandage, "What's the orders for today Captain?" She reached the end of the material and held his hand up to her eye to examine it, the swelling had gone down and it was no longer red. Killian watched her work, enjoying her soft touch.  
"The men will stay on board to repair the ship, I thought you and I could do a little exploring" his eyes twinkled. Any excuse for him to spend more time with the Princess!  
Emma looked at him excitedly, "I'd love that! What are we looking for?"  
"Anytime we drop anchor somewhere new I like to scout it out, see what the place has to offer as far as food, water, or any other useful materials, I then take a note of it for future reference." He explained.  
It sounded easy enough, "When do we leave?" Emma couldn't wait! Killian loved seeing her adventurous side. He let out a chuckle, "As soon as you're ready, Swan!"  
Emma jumped up, "well then hurry up and leave so I can get dressed!"  
He laughed as she ushered him out the door. 

An hour later they were coming into shore on their rowboat. As they approached the beach Killian jumped out and pulled the boat to dry land, he then put his hands on her waist and lifted her out placing her gently onto the sand. They lingered there for moment, his hands still resting on her waist, then Killian cleared his throat and signalled for them to begin, "shall we, your highness?" He knew she wanted him to call her Emma but he needed the reminder.  
Emma nodded and followed him towards the woods. 

 

\---------------

 

David and snow walked towards the sinister castle, decorated by eerie gargoyles and covered in thorny vines.  
"So what do we do, just walk up to the door and knock...?" Snow asked.  
Suddenly a puff of black smoke appeared before them, it cleared away and standing there was an impish looking man with skin that sparkled. He giggled, "no need deary! I've got eyes everywhere"  
David stood slightly in front of his wife out of instinct. "Are you Rumplestiltskin?" He demanded.  
The little man twirled his hands, "in the flesh!" He bowed, "and you, King David and Queen Snow want me to help find your daughter!"  
"H...how...did you know...?" Snow stammered.  
He let out an awful laugh. "Don't worry about that deary"  
"So can you help us?" David asked, frustration building inside him.  
"Of course! But I must warn you, all magic comes at a price!" There was a devilish twinkle in his eyes, everything inside David was telling him not to trust him, but what choice did he have?  
"Name you price!"  
The imps mouth slowly curled up into a smile.  
"All I ask", he replied, "is for a lock of your daughters hair"  
"What are you going to do with it?" Snow demanded!  
"She is the product of true love, that is a powerful thing! I can use it for spells" he answered casually.  
David's eyes narrowed, "what spells?"  
Rumplestiltskin grew impatient, "that's none of your concern! Do you want to find your daughter or not?!"  
David nodded, "very well"  
A contract and quill appeared in front of him, "then please sign on the dotted line!"  
David obeyed, signed the contract and it vanished in a puff of smoke again. Rumplestiltskin leaned in, "what you need is a locator spell, bring me something of your daughters and I'll find her!", with that he disappeared. 

 

\---------------

 

"So what made you choose to be a pirate?" Emma asked, glad for some time to get to know her friend better.  
"Ah, that's a sad tale lass, one you don't need burdened with!" He replied pensively.  
Emma slowed her pace and looked at him thoughtfully, "I'd be happy to share your burden...if you'd let me?"  
Killian stopped walking and turned to her, he considered her words for a moment then said, "I was a lieutenant in my land's Royal Navy..."  
Emma's eyes widened in surprise! A Lieutenant! She thought he'd seemed more a gentleman than a pirate.  
He continued, "my brother, Liam, was my Captain. King George sent us on a mission to retrieve a plant, he told us it was for medicinal purposes, that it had great power and would rid our kingdom of any disease. While on our quest we came across information that it was actually a deadly poison, the King led us to believe we were on a mission that would save thousands but in fact he was using us to aquire a weapon of mass destruction. Liam refused to believe our King would deceive us and cut himself with the plants thorn to prove it. He died in my arms, defending the honor of a man who didn't deserve it." He recounted the story bitterly. "I commandeered the ship, took my brothers place as captain and changed her name. I've not cared much for kings or politics since..."  
Emma took his hand in hers, "I'm sorry, that's truly awful."  
Killian gave her a sad smile, "it was a long time ago..."  
"How long?" She asked.  
"Over 200 years." He gave her a sly smile.  
"H...how...how is that possible?"  
"The realm where the plant grew, Neverland, is cloaked in strange magic. Nobody there ages, so you see, curses may have given me years of expeience but I've retained my youthful glow." He smiled playfully.  
Emma blushed. She was trying to get her head around the fact this man was 200 years older than her, the things he must have seen and done in that lifetime and he still looked just a few years older than her!  
"What is it like living that long?" She wondered out loud.  
"Lonely" he replied quietly and continued walking. 

 

After a while they came to a clearing, they could see a large cave and a herd large sheep, the size of horses, scattered around eating grass. Emma's eyes widened, "they're huge!" She exclaimed. "Aye" Killian agreed, "I've never seen anything like it. Stay close Emma"  
They made their way to the cave, suddenly the ground began to shake, the sheep started running away, a loud thudding sound slowly got closer and closer. "Emma...run!" he shouted, the two started towards the shelter of the forest, Killian grabbed Emma's hand to pull her along faster, they heard a snap and the next thing they knew they were being hurled up into the air where they hung inside a large net.  
"Bloody hell!" Killian cursed, scrambling to try and find a way out, the loud thuds got closer and closer, there was movement in the trees ahead, then out came a large ogre like creature with one giant eye in the centre of its forehead.  
"What's that!" Emma said nervously.  
Killian let out a groan, "it's a cyclops!"


	6. Chapter 6

Killian and Emma hung there helplessly at the beasts mercy. It grunted loudly, sniffed them and then scooped up the net in its hand along with them inside, carrying it back to it's cave. Emma clung to Killian while he whispered to her not to worry, that he'd find a way for them to escape, now he just had to convince himself! There was a fire burning at the entrance of the cave, a skewered sheep was roasting on it, the cyclops turned the net upside down and shook it until Killian and Emma tumbled out hitting the ground with a thud. He quickly bound their hands behind their backs, and tied up their feet then tossed them to the side. He stumbled around the cave grunting some more, picked up the net and left. They listened as the sound of his footsteps faded into the distance. Killian strained his neck to try and look at Emma, "are you ok, love?"   
"I'm fine, just a little bruised, what does it want with us?"  
Killian looked at the sheep roasting, his expression turning grim, "I think we're his next meal"  
Emma swallowed, "please tell me you have a plan!"  
Killian wriggled until he was sitting up, he shuffled a little more until he could look at her, she had a panicked look on her face.  
"Can you move over to me?" He asked. Emma scooted herself so her back was against his.  
"Now what?" She had calmed down now she had a job to focus on.   
"Try and reach my sword, you just need to pull it out enough to cut my bindings".  
Emma reached out and felt around with her fingers, feeling the leather of his coat, working her way around to his side. "Careful where you're putting her hands!" He teased.   
She rolled her eyes, "now's not the time captain!"   
He grinned, "I look forward to when it is!"  
"You're impossible" she murmured, then her fingers met with cold metal, "ah ha!" She exclaimed. Killian tried to position his hands at the right angle, Emma slowly moved the sword up and down against the ropes binding his hands together, it took a few minutes but eventually his hands were free. He quickly untied his feet and then Emma's hands and feet. They stood up, Emma rubbed her wrists where the rope had been.  
"What now?" She looked at Killian.   
"If we run now he'll find us, they can smell humans and he knows these woods better than us. We wait for him and when he returns we take him out!"  
"Great!" Emma replied, "...and...how are we going to do that?"  
Killian smiled, "I have a plan" he picked up the ropes, "tie these together to make one long rope" Emma obeyed, getting straight to work while Killian walked over to the giant sheep and pulled the skewer, luckily it had been cooking long enough it slid right out. He looked at the end, took out his sword and whittled it into a sharper point. Emma finished tying the ropes together, he inspected the knots and was impressed, "you'd make a fine sailor, Princess". She smiled proudly.   
Killian filled her in on his plan, they each took an end of the rope and stood at either side of the cave entrance, Killian kept his makeshift spear by his side. 

They didn't have to wait long before   
they heard the familiar thuds of the cyclops approaching, Killian signalled to Emma and they each pulled their end of the rope as tightly as they could making a tripwire. The ground shook when the cyclops fell, Killian wasted no time and ran up to the beast and drove his spear into its eye as hard as he could, it let out a chilling scream. The captain ran, grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her along with him as they escaped into the forest.

 

\--------------

 

Rumplestiltskin stood over his cauldron, green smoke billowed out, he reached into it and pulled out a crystal ball. "Show me the Princess!" He commanded. The crystal revealed Emma and Killian running through a forest. So they're still alive...

There was a knock at the door, "Come in!" the imp called out. The door creaked open and Prince Walsh hesitantly entered the room.   
"You've certainly managed to make a mess of things your highness!" Rumplestiltskin sneered.   
"I...I'm sorry! She got away from me...help me find her and we'll be back on track!" The prince stammered.   
"You had your chance!" Rumple snapped, "you wanted her and I got her for you, all you had to do was marry her so she could never find true love and give me a lock of her hair! Now both you and the cyclops have failed me!"  
"I didn't anticipate her running away! Where could she have gone all alone?!" Walsh lamented.  
"SHE'S NOT ALONE! THAT' S THE PROBLEM!" He spat, "she's with a pirate, one that's already saved her from you, the storm I sent, and the cyclops..."  
"A pirate?!" Walsh interrupted, "where did she meet a..."  
Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist then suddenly the Prince couldn't move or talk. "That's better!" He smiled wickedly, then frowned.  
"If you had just kept your hands to yourself for one more night, you'd have your prize and she would be doomed to a life with you, unable to find her true love, which is exactly where I needed her!"  
He paced around the room, "she has no idea the power she possesses as a product of true love, if she then finds her true love she will become even stronger, strong enough to keep me at bay, and should she and her true love have a child! Well...a second generation of true love would be powerful enough to defeat me! You see why I have to stop the ball rolling! The King and Queen are idiots, they don't know what they have."  
He watched Killian and Emma building a fire together, he could tell the pirate had feelings for her...but there was no way a pirate and princess would marry...he mused this over as he watched them work together, he couldn't tell if the princess returned those feelings, if he couldn't tell then perhaps the pirate couldn't either...a plan began to form.

 

\----------------

 

They ran hand in hand for what seemed like an eternity to Emma! They stopped at a river and Killian said, "we should wade over to the other side, the water will hide our scent, just in case there are more where he came from."   
Emma nodded and stepped into the cold water, inhaling sharply, Killian followed behind her. When they reached the other side Killian got to work building a fire, "we'll dry off and then once the stars are out tonight I can use them to guide us back to the ship" Emma started to unlace her dress, "whoa whoa" Killian furrowed his brow and held his hand out to stop her, "what are you doing Swan?!"   
"My clothes will never dry if I'm wearing them! There's too much material, don't worry, I'll keep my undergarments on! You should take your coat and vest off too, I can hang them on this tree." Killian turned around and rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his coat and unbuttoned his vest, "unbelievable" he muttered under his breath. This girl would be the death of him!   
"I'm going to collect some more wood" he shouted over his shoulder and started into the forest, he was surprised to see a small house with smoke rising from the chimney. He approached and knocked on the door. An old man slowly opened it, "can I help you?" He asked.  
Killian cleared his throat, "yes, my ship dropped anchor here, while scouting for fresh water my coat got wet, do you have a cloak I could buy to do me until I make it back to the ship?" Killian was careful not to mention Emma.   
"Yes, I think I do!" The man replied, he hurried into the back and soon returned with a cloak. "While you're here I couldn't possibly trouble you for some help? We had a bad storm last night and my roof needs some repairs, I'm too frail to climb up there." Killian felt sorry for the man and agreed, he climbed the ladder and saw a group of tiles had been dislodged, he had it fixed in no time and climbed down.   
"Thank you so much sir, you're very kind! Here take this as payment!" He handed the pirate a small vial containing a purple liquid.   
"What is it?" Killian asked.  
"I doubt a good looking young man like yourself will need it but it is a love potion, if you ever find your heart longing for a girl who can't or won't return your affection give her this. You're a good man, I can tell. I know you'd look after any woman you loved, this will be safe with you." He handed Killian the vial, said goodbye and went back in his house.   
Killian looked at it, put it in his pocket and headed back to Emma. 

Once inside the house the old man clicked his fingers and smoke swirled around him returning him to his natural form, Rumplestiltskin laughed wickedly to himself! "That was too easy! Never underestimate a man's insecurities when he's in love!" Now all he had to do was wait for the pirate to give Emma the poison and her magic would be stripped from her! He wouldn't get her hair but it was a small price to pay to ensure his safety.

 

Killian reached the clearing, he could see Emma in the distance wearing her undergarments, a thin dress, he awkwardly looked away as he approached and held out the cloak to her. Emma smiled, for a lady's man he was quite the gentleman! "Thank you" she said as she took the cloak and wrapped it around herself. "It's safe to look now...though I'm sure you've seen plenty of women in less clothes!" She teased.  
Her words, though true, cut him deeply.  
"You must think I'm a scoundrel" he looked at the fire sadly.  
"Only from what you've told me yourself..." She eyed him curiously.   
"...I didn't mean to offend you...I was just teasing..."  
Killian sighed, "aye, I know, but you're right lass...I am a scoundrel...I find pleasure in the arms of women, usually who I never see again..." Emma winced, she wasn't trying to make him feel guilty. She watched him as he continued staring into the fire, "but I've never taken a woman who wasn't willing to be with me...who didn't want..." He ran his fingers through his hair, "...I just mean...they were willing participants"  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial. He wanted Emma more than anything but he knew what he had to do. If he had any hope of being with her he'd have to be a better man. He threw the potion into the fire. It sizzled, then let out a bang as a puff of purple smoke rose into the air.   
"What was that?!" Emma jumped.   
"The man who sold me the cloak asked me to fix his roof and then gave me that as a reward, it was a magic potion that made whoever drinks it fall in love with you..." He looked at the ground ashamed. Emma was shocked, "who were you going to give it to?" She questioned.  
Killian took a deep breath, "I'm a pirate, you're a princess, I know we can never be together but Emma, from the moment I laid eyes on you...you captured my heart, it's yours...and I don't think I'm ever going to get it back...I could never hope for you to think of me as anything more than a friend, even that is more than I deserve" Emma was staring at him in shock, his voice grew more determined as he went on, "but Gods Emma I'm going to try and I don't need that potion, you see..." He looked in her eyes, "when I win your heart Emma, and I will win it! It won't be because of any trickery, it'll be because you want me".  
Emma felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart skipped a beat. She reached out and laid her hand on his arm, Killian held his breath as she slowly looked up at him, bit her lip then said with a smile, "how can you win something you already have?"   
Killian exhaled, staring back at her in disbelief, "what are you saying?" He whispered.   
Emma leaned even closer so their lips were just centimetres apart and whispered, "I'm saying, Captain Killian Jones, that you have my heart, you always had my heart."   
He started to lean in to kiss her when a wolf howled in the distance. They both sat up, Killian looked at the sky, it was dark enough to see the stars, "we need to get back to the ship!" He said, taking Emma's hand he added, "and I fully intend to finish where we left off as soon as we set sail!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all been so patient waiting for their first kiss! Time to put you out of your misery :)

They hurried though the forest, stopping occasionally for Killian to get his bearings. "You're going to have to teach me how to do that sometime!" Emma was in awe of his ability to read the stars with such ease. 

"Years of experience love! But yes, I can show you the ropes so to speak"  
he offered, happy she was so interested in his life as a Captain.   
They walked a little further then came out on a cliff, there below them they could see the Jolly Roger, the rowboat they rode to shore was still tied up on the sand. "Here" Killian said as he took the rope out of his satchel, "I'm going to tie this around you and lower you to the shore, then I'll climb down after you." He started to tie the rope around Emma's waist. 

She watched him pull the knot tight, "this doesn't sound safe!" 

He frowned, "you don't trust me not to let you fall?" 

Her face softened, "I trust you with my life! I was talking about the part where you climb down after..."

Killian smiled, "after all we've been through, you still worry about me?" He wasn't used to having someone care about him "I told you love, I'm a survivor" 

Emma looked down at the sharp rocks below, "if you fall, you could die!"

"That's not going to happen...I've too much to live for" he gave her a wink then said, "are you ready lass?" She nodded her head and he slowly began to lower her until she finally reached the bottom. 

Emma bit her lip as she watched Killian scale down the cliff face, she gasped as his foot slipped but he managed to steady himself and finish his descent. He turned and smiled at Emma when he reached the bottom, "See! Nothing to worry about!" 

 

\---------------

 

David and Snow entered Rumplestiltskin's castle holding their daughter's baby blanket. "We've done what you've asked" David walked up to Rumplestiltskin handing it to him. 

The imp looked over the blanket, "yes, this will do nicely, now stand back!" He instructed the King and Queen. He set to work performing his locator spell. The blanket started glowing and floated up in the air, it made its way out the door. David and Snow stared in disbelief. "Well don't just stand there dearies! Follow it!" Rumplestiltskin told them. 

They hurried out after it, following it all the way down to the docks, they boarded the navy's flagship and David commanded the Captain to follow the blanket. 

 

\---------------

 

Back in his Castle Rumplestiltskin walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a large shell he concentrated on it and clicked his fingers a whirlwind of black smoke appeared bringing with it a large burly man, he wore white robes and a gold crown on his head. "What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded in a booming voice, "who dares disrupt King Poseidon?"

"Oh just me deary" the imp replied cheekily. 

"Who are you? Do you have a death wish?!" The King's anger was rising. 

"Oh I think you'll be too busy killing someone else to worry about me..." A sly smile spread over Rumplestiltskin's face. 

"And who might that be?" Poseidon's patience was gone. 

"Why your son's murderer, Captain Killian Jones!" Rumple picked up his crystal ball and waved his hand over it. It showed Killian stabbing the spear in the cyclops eye. 

"NO!" The sea King shouted, anger boiling up inside him. "Show me where he is now!" He bellowed. 

"As you wish" the imp replied, waving his hand over the crystal again, it showed Killian preparing the Jolly Roger to set sail. Poseidon's jaw clenched, "send me back to the ocean at once!" He ordered. 

"Of course your Highness!"

\--------------

 

"Come join me, love" Killian signalled for Emma to stand with him at the ships helm. He placed her hands on the wheel. "How does that feel?" He spoke softly into her ear. 

Emma smiled, leaning back into him,   
"Feels good to me".

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder "you know...I don't let just anyone steer my ship" 

"I should hope not, Captain!" Emma teased. "How am I doing?" She asked. 

"You've the makings of a pirate Swan! I couldn't be prouder." He beamed. 

Emma took his hands from around her waist and and placed them on the helm then turned to face him, his body sheltered her from the sea breeze. Just a few days ago the thought of being this close to a man, let alone a pirate, would have terrified her, but she'd been through so much in the past 72 hours, she'd changed, she felt braver, tougher, and more confident. Killian's love for her made her a stronger woman and she adored him for it. All her life she had been told what she could or couldn't do, she was coddled, told to be quiet and demur. Killian trusted her to join him, he let her try new things, she felt she could speak her mind, be herself. The whole experience had been liberating and now she knew what she wanted - him. Falling in love with him was greater than any adventure she could have imagined. She looked in his eyes with an expression of such desire and devotion.

He'd changed too. If she had looked at the old Killian like that he would have picked her up, carried her to his quarters and spent the rest of the evening showing her exactly what desire feels like. But this was new, he loved her, and that love made him want to be honourable, to be a man deserving of her, and he had a lot of sins to make up for! He broke the silence, not able to hold his feelings in anymore, he gently stroked her face, "Emma, I...lov..." A loud crack of lightning struck one of the ships sails setting it alight. "Bloody hell!" Killian said in shock, then shook himself back to reality and started shouting orders to his men. The boat rocked violently as dark clouds swirled overhead. This wasn't like any storm he'd ever seen, this one was the result of magic.   
"Emma go below deck!" He said sternly.

"No! I'm staying here, with you. We face this together!" She stubbornly replied.

"Emma, I need to know you're safe!" He pleaded.

"Then keep me near you! Tell me what I can do to help!"

The helm started spinning wildly, Emma jumped back, Killian grabbed it and tried to steady it with all his strength but it wasn't working, Emma quickly joined him, their combined strength kept it still but they couldn't hold it forever. A wave crashed over them, drenching them completely. Killian frantically looked at her, it was too late for her to try and go below deck now, he'd never faced a storm this rapid and powerful before. Something must have seriously pissed off Poseidon! He looked up and his eyes widened, there in front of him was the biggest wave he'd ever seen, as tall as a mountain, there was no way they could survive this. "Emma!" He said, "I love you!" 

She looked at him seeing the panic in his eyes and knew it must be bad. "I love you too!" The thought of this being their last moment propelled Emma into his arms, her lips crashing against his. A white light shot out from them as they felt a force surge through their bodies, they let go of the helm and held each other, lips pressed together. The moment the light shone out of them the storm stopped, the sail stopped burning, the clouds cleared and the wave disappeared. They continued to kiss, tongues intertwined, bodies pushed together unaware their kiss had affected more than themselves. The crew stared at them in disbelief. They finally pulled apart, "bloody hell Swan that was some kiss!" He brought his fingers up to his lips. They looked around and saw the clear skies, calm sea, and the crew cheered. 

"What happened?" Emma asked.

Killian smiled widely, "I think we just shared true loves kiss!" He looked down, "um...Emma?" He asked looking at her and then back down again.

She followed his gaze, her hands were glowing white. Emma jumped back and the light vanished, "w...what was that?!"

Killian furrowed his brows. "You don't by any chance possess magic love?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Not that I'm aware of!" She looked back at her hands but the light didn't appear again. "Do you think it was a true loves kiss side effect?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know...but whatever just happened here between us, saved all our lives!" He smiled, "you were right, we could only conquer the storm together." 

"Just think of all the other things we could accomplish together Killian!" He took her hand but she snatched it back still trying to understand the power she felt pulsing through her body. "I just...I just don't want to hurt you"

He stroked her cheek, "don't worry about me Emma, how many times do I have to tell you..."

"...you're a survivor" she finished his sentence for him, "well in that case let's see if you can survive another kiss" 

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. There was no bright light or magic this time, just the fireworks they felt between them as they lost themselves in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Killian reluctantly pulled away. He needed to tell his crew where they were headed now. He knew where they had to go, Emma wasn't going to like it. "Emma, I need to talk to you alone, can you go to our quarters, I'll be right there, I just have to give Smee coordinates." 

"Mmmm hmmm" she muttered, still basking in his kiss. She made her way down to their room. 

Killian walked up to his first mate, "Smee, set sail for the enchanted forest."   
The first mate gave his captain a confused look, "we're going back?"   
"Aye Smee, we're going back" he replied seriously. Then he made his way below deck. 

Emma was still smiling, her lips tingling from their kisses. What a contrast to how Walsh kissed her! With Walsh she just wanted it to be over, to get away from him. With Killian she couldn't get enough, she craved his gentle but firm touch, she wanted more, she wanted everything! She sat on on the bed, wondering what it would be like to give herself completely to him. Her daydream was interrupted by their door squeaking open as Killian entered looking troubled. 

He gave her a half smile then came and sat beside her. She instinctively tilted her head and laid it on his shoulder, he took her hand in his and cleared his throat. "I need to to take you back home Emma".

Her head shot up and she turned to look at him in shock. "What?! Why?" She searched his eyes for an answer, tears began to form in her own, "you don't want me...? What changed?"

Killian's heart broke, his thumb wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and he leaned in to kiss where it was. "Oh Emma, where is your faith in me now? He lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything or anyone, don't you see...? That's why we have to go back! I promised myself I'd be a better man for you." Emma frowned but listened to him continue, "I need to speak to your Father, I need to make him understand how much I love you, so he'll give his blessing for us to be together."

Emma blinked back the tears, moved by Killian's words. But she was still angry with her parents. "They tried to marry me off to that monster! What if they don't give their blessing, what if they say I have to marry Prince Walsh!" She shuddered at the thought.   
He lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her breathing in her scent. He tried to reason with her in a soft voice, "Do you love your parents Emma?"   
She nodded.  
"Do your parents love you?"  
She sighed, "yes, but they picked that man for me.."  
"They made a mistake Emma" he interrupted her, "are you really not going to forgive them? Are you willing to deny yourself a relationship with your parents just to spite them?"   
Emma looked down sadly.   
"I think once they hear the man your prince turned out to be they won't want you to marry him." He reasoned.

"But that doesn't mean they'll allow you to marry me! They could arrest you for piracy, or worse, kidnapping the Princess!" she lamented.

He turned her around to face him, "We have to try Emma. We can't run away from our problems forever, we need to face them together." His voice became determined, "I'll never stop fighting for our future." He smiled at her and she nodded her head in agreement.   
"I would have been happy, you know. sailing the seas with you, going on adventures, spending the nights in your arms..." She admitted.   
"I know love, but you deserve more, the love of your parents, the opportunities being a princess gives you, a good man, which I'm trying to be for you!" He reached down and held her hand up. "We also need to figure out this magic you possess, find someone who we can trust to help you learn how to use it...your parents may know someone..."

"Ok Captain, you make valid points, let's go convince my Father I can't live without you!" She leaned in to kiss him, his lips melting away her fears.   
They were interrupted by a knock on the door, "ship ahoy captain!" Smee's voice cried. Killian set Emma back on the bed and made his way back on deck. 

 

\---------------------

 

David looked through his telescope, his jaw clenching. "It's a pirate ship alright!" His stomach felt like lead, "if they've so much as laid a hand on my daughter..."   
The navy Captain stood by his King, "the ship is coming towards us, I'll tell the men to get ready to attack."  
"Be careful Captain, the princess is on that ship, I don't want her getting caught in any crossfire!" The King's voice was filled with worry, he looked through the telescope again, "Captain, they're waving a white flag?!"  
He handed the telescope to the Captain, as he looked through he said, "we'll hold fire, but I'll tell the men to be prepared, just in case this is a trick."

 

\-----------------

As soon as Killian saw the ships flag he knew it was Emma's Father. He ordered the White flag to be flown and for the men to drop their weapons. "No one is to fire a single shot, we turn ourselves in!" He ordered. He stood watching the King's flagship approach and pull alongside the Jolly Roger. 

"Who captains this ship?" David demanded.

"I do your Majesty! Captain Killian Jones, at your service." He bowed to the King. "I believe I have someone you're looking for, if you follow me..."  
David eyed the pirate suspiciously.  
"Please, come with me, she wants to see you, bring your Captain if you wish, you have my word my men will stand down." 

David looked at his captain, "you stay here and keep an eye on his crew, I'll be fine!"   
"Your Majesty!" He began to object.   
"That's an order Captain!" David placed his hand on his sword and followed Killian below deck. 

Killian opened the door, Emma stood up, "Killian what's going on, why have we stopped..." Her voice trailed off as her Father came into view.   
"Emma!" He exclaimed then ran and hugged his daughter, "are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No Father, Captain Jones saved my life...multiple times actually...I ran away, I'm sorry if I worried you and Mother, but this was completely my doing, please don't harm him!" Emma pleaded. 

David looked back and forth between his daughter and the pirate. "Emma go to our ship, Captain Scarlett will see that you're safe..."  
"Father, please! Let me stay with..."  
"Don't argue with me Emma! You've caused a great deal of trouble, go to the ship! I need to have a word with Captain Jones." His face was stern, his eyes followed Emma as she left the room. 

Killian began, "Your Majesty, I'm sure you must think..."  
"You couldn't possibly know what I think!" He raised his voice, "Do you have a daughter? Do you know what it's like to lose a child?!"   
"No sir" Killian said quietly.  
"What possessed you to take her away on your ship instead of returning her home?!" David was seething with anger. 

Killian clenched his fists at his side. "She was in danger, when I met her I didn't know she was the Princess, she had been attacked..."

"Attacked by who?!" David interrupted. 

Killian's face darkened, "by the Prince you were trying to marry her off to!" His voice had become a low growl. 

David was taken aback for a moment, then he squared up to Killian, "and I'm just supposed to take the word of a pirate over that of a Prince?"

Killian leaned in, "Believe what you will! Ask Granny, the landlady in port, ask Emma..."

"Emma?!" David looked the pirate up and down, "that's very informal...just how close did you and my daughter become?!" Killian stayed quiet, David's eyes narrowed, "the Princess is not some conquest."

"I wouldn't risk my life for someone I see as loot" he said, irritated by the King's accusation. "I was hoping...we could discuss your daughter's and my future civilly, perhaps I should give you time to talk to her. If you decide to give me a chance to explain myself I will be at the tavern." 

"A Pirate is no match for a Princess." the King sneered and then left, taking Emma home with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma stared out of her bedroom window, arms folded, looking out towards the sea port. She knew Killian was there, probably at the tavern, but the King had her under constant supervision. She was too angry to cry, she'd travelled the whole way home refusing to say a word to her Father. The King was now pacing back and forth outside her bedroom waiting for the Queen. When Snow finally arrived he was a nervous wreck. "Snow, thank the Gods you're here!"   
"Is it true David, you found her?!" She asked excitedly.   
He hugged his wife, "yes she is home and safe but she won't speak to me, she was with a pirate, apparently they've developed feelings for each other, she's angry at me for sending him away." David recounted, frustrated with the whole situation.  
Snow looked confused, "A pirate? David we need to go in there and speak to our daughter, we need to figure out what's going on!"

"Emma, it's me, can I come in?" Emma heard her Mothers voice, her eyes filled with tears, she said "yes" weakly. Snow and David entered, the Queen ran to her daughter and threw her arms around her, "I was so worried about you Emma!" 

Everything that had happened over the past few days came flooding back to Emma, the pain, the fear, the anger, and the heartbreak being separated from Killian, all washed over her as she collapsed in her Mother's arms sobbing. 

"Shhhh, it's ok Emma, I've got you, everything's going to be ok" Snow whispered while stroking her daughter's hair. Eventually The Princess stopped crying and Snow said, "Is it true you ran away? Emma nodded. "Why Emma?!" Her mother asked.

Emma thought it best to start from the beginning, she took a deep breath. "I have been dressing as a commoner and going into port for about a year now..." David's head shot up but Snow held out her hand signalling for him to listen. Their daughter continued, "that day...the day Prince Walsh arrived...I went to port in the afternoon, I was in a tavern having a drink and a man was...harassing me...I was scared, I didn't know what to do, he kept trying to touch me. Killian...Captain Jones stepped in and...well...dealt with him, that's how we met. I left and came back here to meet my husband and that night when we were in the garden..."  
Emma swallowed and looked away, "he tried to force himself on me..."  
Snow gasped and looked at her husband who's face was turning red with anger. Emma continued, "when I backed away he struck me..." Emma walked to a bowl of water on her vanity and washed her cheek showing them the fading bruise. Snow's mouth opened in shock and David blurted out, "that bastard! Wait until I get my hands..."   
"David!" His wife scolded, "go on Emma, then what happened?"

Emma sat on her bed, "I ran to the tavern, to find the man who had already fought for my honour that day, I didn't know what else to do, I was afraid you wouldn't believe me." Snow's eyes filled with tears and David dropped his head, his face shadowed with guilt, "once I got there I fainted I think...next thing I knew I was lying on his bed, my wounds had been attended to, my dress replaced, Walsh tore mine, it was the landlady...Killian had given her money to buy me new clothes and asked her to dress me and check my wounds while he stood watch outside."   
Snow glanced at her husband who's face was softening.   
Emma went on, "he offered to take me with him on his ship, to protect me. I had to tell him who I was so he knew the danger he was putting himself in. He agreed to help, but Mother, Father..." She looked at her parents. "He was a gentleman the whole time, he gave me his bed, while he slept on the floor, he told no one I was a princess, he saved my life multiple times fighting bravely against a cyclops, keeping us safe through 2 storms, the 2nd one was caused by Magic, we thought we were going to die! He hadn't laid a hand on me up until then, though I'd fallen for him completely...we kissed..." David tensed.  
"It was true loves kiss, it stopped the storm instantly!"  
David and Snow stared at each other, trying to process everything they'd just heard.   
"You see, I love him, and he loves me. I wanted to stay with him sailing the seas forever, he was the one who said I needed to come home and face my problems. I was so angry with you both for picking Walsh, it was Killian who told me I needed to forgive you, that I'd regret not having you in my life." 

Snow cleared her throat, "I'm so sorry about Prince Walsh honey! We had no idea!"   
David clenched his jaw, "if he ever shows his face again..."  
Snow turned to her husband, "I think it's time your Father spoke to Captain Jones..." The King looked at his wife in surprise, then she added, "it would seem we have much to thank him for." She gently laid her hand on her husbands arm and smiled at him. 

David sighed and looked back and forth between his wife and daughter staring back at him expectantly. He raised his hands in defeat, "ok ok! I'll go talk to the pirate...I suppose I need to have a chat about what his intentions are with my daughter!" 

Emma threw her arms around her Father, "thank you Daddy!" 

 

\----------------

Killian sat at a small table in the corner of the tavern distractedly turning his glass around over and over, deep in thought. Someone pulled out the chair beside him and he looked up to see King David. His eyebrow shot up, "Your Majesty! I must say, I'm surprised you came!" He admitted. "Can I get you a drink?" 

"I think I'm going to need one!" David replied. 

Killian waved his hand at the barmaid and she brought over a glass for the King. 

David downed it, then turning to Killian said, "Emma told us everything you did, how you defended her honour in this tavern, paid for new clothes and medical supplies out of your own pocket without a second thought...I will fully reimburse you by the way!" 

"That won't be necessary!" Killian held his hand up in protest. "I have no desire or need for your gold." 

"That doesn't sound very...piratey" 

Killian smiled slyly, "I've played this game for a long long time, I've more gold than I could possibly spend, I'd wager I even have more than you your Highness."

David was surprised, "well there's no need to be cocky!"

"I apologise, I didn't mean to offend, I just want you to understand I can provide for your daughter, and I've no interest in her wealth or position." He said honestly. 

"Provide for her with a wealth you plundered..." David said judgementally.

Killian winced, "well if you want to get technical...it wasn't ALL plundered..."

David raised his hands, "let's forget the pirate thing for a moment, I spoke with Granny Lucas and she confirmed Emma's story, she said despite your..." He cleared his throat, "...erm...vices...you're an honourable and fair man."

Killian smiled, he could always count on Granny to speak highly of him! 

David continued, "though, your reputation as a lady's man does proceed you!"

The pirate swallowed nervously, "yes, there is no denying my past, that particular reputation is just the start of it, I'm not proud of what I've become...I took care of myself at the expense of others, my soul was poisoned with bitterness over the loss of my brother, I replaced compassion and empathy for ruthlessness and cunning. I've robbed, cheated and killed for sport."

"You're not making much of a case for yourself." The King stated as his eyes narrowed. 

Killian looked thoughtfully then continued, "I'm laying all my cards on the table your Highness, I'm not going to lie to try and better my chances. But just as what I've told you is the truth, so is this; your daughter awoke something in me, something deep in my soul I'd buried away for years. A sense of duty, an acceptance of responsibility, a longing to be a better man, a man deserving of love..." Killian ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.   
"I can't make a case to prove my worth as a suitor, I know I don't deserve your daughter, I know it better than anyone. But I love her, and she loves me. Give me a chance to show you I can be a better man for her, that's all I ask..."

David thought over what the pirate said. "And it's true you shared true love's kiss?" 

"Aye" Killian raised his eyebrows, "honestly it took me by surprise, I knew I loved her, but I never dreamed she could feel the same way or that we'd be each other's true loves, or even if such a thing existed." Killian ran his hand through his hair, "I had heard stories...but they seemed fantastical."

David's face softened as he thought of Snow. "It's definitely real" he said recalling his and Snow's true love's kiss. 

Killian sat up in his chair, "Your Highness, I know I'm asking a lot, your daughter is a Princess and I am certainly no Prince..."

"Neither was I" David admitted

"Come again?" Killian said, shocked at the revelation. 

"I was a shepherd. I wasn't born a Prince, I happened upon it accidentally I suppose...but that is a story for another time. 

Killian stared at the King as his words began to sink in. 

David leaned in and said, "As far as I'm concerned no one will ever be worthy of my daughter, honestly, between you and me, I wasn't a fan of Walsh, I'm glad he's gone, he always seemed a bit off to me." He straightened up, "even if I don't approve of your methods, no one can deny what you have done for my daughter, you've continually put her best interests before your own, protected her valiantly, sacrificed for her with no thought of personal gain, and that has to be admired."

Killian looked up at the King, searching his eyes to try and see where this was going. 

"As far as I can see you've proven your love for her beyond any doubt."  
He stared off into the distance as he remembered everything he and Snow went through to be together. "I certainly would not want to get in the way of true love. If my daughters hand is what you seek, you have my blessing."

Killian blinked twice replaying the Kings words in his head making sure he heard him right. "Um...thank you. Thank you your Highness...you won't regret this, I'll love and protect your daughter until the day I die, you have my word!" 

David smiled, "I believe you!" He put his hand on the pirates shoulder, "and please, call me David!"

Killian was overwhelmed, he sat in stunned silence. 

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm sure Emma is eager to see you! Come back to the castle with me." 

The men rose from their seats, Killian went to the bar to settle his tab and kissed Granny on the cheek thanking her for all she'd done, the old woman blushed then nudged him in the ribs as she ushered him out, "Go get your Princess, Captain!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to post, I was trying to get it just right. It's a longer one though so hopefully that makes up for it a little bit. :)

Emma was pacing nervously back and forth in her bedroom, wondering what was being said between her Father and Killian. It had been hard telling her parents about Walsh, but they needed to know she had a reason for running away, they needed to understand the stark difference between the two men and see that Killian was the more gallant and deserving of the two. 

She decided to go to the stables, spending time with her horse, Maximus, always calmed her.   
"Hello Handsome" she purred as she opened his stall door, brush and bucket of feed in hand.   
"Well hello!" A familiar voice said behind her.   
Emma spun around to see Killian standing there, arms folded, one leg crossed over the other leaning against the door frame, a mischievous grin spread across his face and his signature eyebrow was raised, eyes sparkling playfully.   
"Killian!" Emma ran over and threw her arms around him as he lifted her off of the ground and kissed her, they smiled through their kiss and he slowly lowered her back down, their lips the last part of them to separate as they pulled apart.  
"Miss me, love?" He teased her.   
"Not one bit..." She teased back.  
"You wound me Emma!"  
She rolled her eyes and walked towards Max, who was patiently waiting for his treats. She lifted the bucket so he could eat and gently stroked his neck. Killian came up behind her, "So is this my competition?" He asked eyeing the stallion.   
"Oh there's no competition!" She looked lovingly at Killian and he smiled back. She turned to her horse. "No one could ever take Max's place in my heart!" She leaned in and kissed his velvety nose.   
"So it's going to be like that, eh?" Killian smiled wryly. He walked up to the horse and reached out with brush in hand, "I wouldn't do...that" Emma started then trailed off watching in shock as her horse nuzzled into Killian as he brushed him, "there boy, that's it, good boy" he whispered in the stallion's ear soothingly.   
"I can't believe it! He hates strangers" Emma stated in disbelief.   
Killian chuckled, "we'll apparently he doesn't think I'm strange, I can see why you like him lass, he's a stellar judge of character!" He gave her a wink, then he had an idea, "would you go for a ride with me, love?"   
Emma's face lit up, "I'd love to...if you can handle it...Max is the fastest horse in the kingdom!" She beamed proudly.   
"What do you think Max...reckon you can carry both of us?" Killian patted the horse's back.  
Emma saddled him up and led him outside, Killian jumped up on the horse then reached his hand down to Emma to help her up. She pulled herself up and sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and held on tightly as he cracked the reins and they set off galloping. 

They rode deep into the forest when Killian pulled the reins in bringing Max to a stop in the middle of a lush green clearing with a few wild pink flowers scarcely dotted around. He slipped off the horse then helped Emma down beside him, she looked around, they were surrounded by oak trees but the sun shone down on them illuminating everything, highlighting a large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the clearing. In the distance they could hear birds singing to each other and crickets chirping, "it's beautiful" she sighed.   
Killian reached down, picked one of the flowers and handed it to her.   
"Not as beautiful as you Princess."  
Emma smiled as she smelt it's sweet fragrance. They had been through so much together but he still made her weak at the knees when he looked at her like that, his eyes full of devotion.   
He took her hand in his, wet his lips and said, "Emma, the first day I met you I told you I felt something had drawn me to you, like we were destined to meet." He paused for a moment then continued, "when we kissed, I knew...I knew what I had suspected, that it was fate that we should be together. Until that moment I didn't believe in true love, but now I know...I know it's real and it's all consuming, and it's everything that I've been missing in my life." He sighed frustrated that suddenly he seemed to forget his words, he wanted this to be perfect. He took a deep breath, "I've only known you for a week but it feels like my soul has been searching for you my whole life..."  
Tears filled Emma's eyes, touched by his words. She blinked them back and waited for him to finish.  
"...I never imagined any kind of future for myself, I lived each day as it came, not caring if it was my last...but now I find myself continually thinking about the future and in every version of it my mind conjures up, your there! You see Emma, I don't care what the future brings, it's gains and losses, it's sorrows and joys, it's defeats and victories as long as you're there I can face any of it."  
He scratched behind his ear nervously. "What I'm trying to say is... Princess Emma, my swan, I don't think I'll ever feel worthy enough to ask this but will you marry me?" His voice quivered as he spoke the last few words, he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked expectantly at Emma. 

Tears streamed down her face as she bit on her bottom lip trying to compose herself. She reached up and gently stroked his face, "put any thoughts of unworthiness out of that pretty head of yours, I would be honoured to be your wife!"

Killian's eyes glistened as he blinked back his own tears, he leaned down and placed his hands on Emma's hips as she reached up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She opened her mouth letting his tongue inside as his fingers pressed harder into her hips then slid around the small of her back pushing her into him. Time stood still while they stood there basking in the moment as they slowly kissed, clinging to each other. When they finally stepped back Emma gasped looking around her, the meadow was now completely filled with pink flowers, there must've been thousands of them!   
"My magic..." Emma said looking at her hands, her brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of it all, "it seems to be connected to you..." She said thoughtfully, "Killian...I think you're the key to my powers!"

The pirate stared at the flowers, then looked at his fiancé in wonder, "How can that be? I certainly don't possess any magic, love!" 

"It only happens when I'm with you! It's like you trigger something inside me." Her face lit up, "it's because you're my true love! Killian I think you're right, we're destined to be together..." 

"We need to find someone who can help you with your magic Emma, who can teach you how to use it." He said seriously. 

She cupped his face in her hands, "yes, we do! But first we get married, then we can go on an adventure...it can be our honeymoon!" She flashed him a smile. 

"An adventure and a honeymoon..." He said thoughtfully. "...as long as we make time for both..." He raised his eyebrow and grinned, "luckily for you I'm good at multitasking!" 

She reached up and kissed him then whispered, "mmmm I can't wait to see just how good you are!"

"Minx!" He hissed then licked his lips, "I like this new side of my fiancé!" He took her hand and walked her back to the horse, "I better get you back home to your parents, I've been invited to dine with your family and stay at the castle tonight!"

Emma looked surprised, "wow you must have really made an impression with my Father!"  
He smirked, "I'm quite the smooth talker, you know!"   
Emma giggled, "That you are Captain!"

 

\-------------------

 

They rode up to the stables and Killian helped Emma remove Max's saddle and get him settled back in his stall. He offered her his arm as they walked back to the castle side by side, they reached her bedroom door and she turned to look at him.   
"Can you meet me in the library before dinner?" He asked hopefully, "I have something for you, but I need to go get it." He added mysteriously.   
"Sounds interesting...I'll be there!"  
She gave him a chaste kiss then entered her room, smiling at him as she closed her door. 

He stood there grinning like a fool for a moment, she said yes! The Princess wants to marry the Pirate, he couldn't believe it! He just had to make it official, so he made his way to the seaside town to a jeweller he'd used for years to value gems he'd plundered. He always done all his dealings with the old man and paid him handsomely, in return Killian would receive tip offs of any interesting treasures going around. The pirate built his wealth based on information this man had given him.

A small bell jingled as he pushed open the shop door. At the back of the shop he saw Geppetto hunched over his work bench, dimly lit with candles, trying to piece together some sort of toy.   
"New project?" Killian raised his eyebrows looking at the pieces of wood scattered around the bench.   
"Oh you know me, always tinkering..." He said then raised his head to look at the Captain, "I just finished your piece yesterday, it was a thrill to work on, I'd heard stories of the Eye of the Storm but to actually hold it in my hand was incredible! I've never seen a gem more beautiful. I must say I was surprised you wanted it cut and separated into a Jewellery set..."  
"Aye, well a pirate's always thinking of the best way to hide his treasure! I have no interest in selling or trading such a find! It's harder to recognise once it's been divided up, everyone is looking for a large stone not a collection of smaller ones!" Killian explained.   
"Clever" the old man nodded. "I wish you the best of luck, may you never part from it!" He handed over a velvet box.   
"Actually..." Killian said as he opened it and inspected the necklace, earrings, then picked up a small velvet bag, turned it upside down dropping a ring into his hand, he held it up to his eye and studied it. "...my life has taken an unexpected turn since I was last here, I'm giving these to my bride as a wedding gift."  
Geppetto couldn't hide his surprise. "I don't know what is more unbelievable, that you're getting married or that you're giving away the rarest treasure you've found yet?!"

"Ah see that's where you're wrong friend! She is the rarest and most valuable treasure I've found yet!" 

"That's high praise coming from a pirate!" the old man grinned, amused to no end at the change in his friend.   
Killian laughed, "indeed it is!"  
"I'm happy for you Killian! Does this mean you're not interested in some new information I've acquired about a sister stone to this one..."  
"My days of chasing trinkets are over!" Killian interrupted, he pulled a bag of gold coins from his pocket.   
"Very well" Geppetto said as he accepted the payment, "probably just as well, you'd have to fight that Prince for it..."  
"Prince?" The Pirates eyes narrowed.   
"Yes, what was his name..." The old man scratched his head, "oh yes, Prince Walsh! He came in here just over a week ago asking lots of questions about it."  
Killian clenched his jaw, "tell me everything!"   
Geppetto explained, "it's called the Heart of the Earth, it's the same size and shape as the eye of the storm but a deep green gem. They say both stones contain magical properties, the Eye of the Storm is powered by light magic and the Heart of the Earth by dark magic. The Prince was particularly interested in a spell that makes a product of true love unable to bear any children."  
"Why would somebody be interested in that spell? Killian asked, trying to figure out what Walsh was up to.   
"A second generation product of true love would possess extreme power! They say even more powerful than the Dark One! There are many of those who practice dark magic who would be scared of this, who would do anything to stop it. The Dark One included!" Geppetto could sense his friends uneasiness.  
"What ingredients does the spell need?" Killian asked, he didn't like where this was going.   
"Once you have the Heart of the Earth, all you need is a lock of hair of the person you wish to cast the spell on. And someone powerful enough to cast it of course!"   
Killian didn't completely understand what was going on but he could tell this information was vital. Prince Walsh was more than just a scoundrel, he was playing a bigger game but was he a key player or just a pawn? Emma told Killian she was the product of true love, so why was Walsh trying to stop the woman he was about to marry from having any children? It didn't make sense yet but Killian was going to figure out what was going on, no one was going to threaten his wife or future children.   
"Did the Prince have the stone in his possession?" He asked.  
"He didn't say, but he didn't ask how to find it, just what it could do, which makes me think he either has it or knows where it is. Killian shook Geppetto's hand, "thanks friend, you've been a big help, if Prince Walsh comes back to your shop, please send word to me!"   
"Of course!" His friend replied. 

 

\-----------------

 

When Emma entered the library Killian was standing over the fireplace deep in thought. She walked up to him and said, "Brooding and handsome, now that's a killer combination?"   
Killian turned to her and smiled, but there was a something behind it, sadness, or fear maybe, she couldn't quite tell.   
"Is everything ok?" She asked.  
Killian gave her hand a squeeze.   
"It will be love! I just have much to discuss with you and your parents at dinner, but first..." His eyes lit up as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He went down on one knee and said, "Emma, the stone in this ring is the second most valuable treasure I've come across, so it only makes sense that I should give it to the most valuable. You are a treasure I will cherish for the rest of my life, please accept this ring as a symbol of our engagement."   
Emma gasped as he slid it on her finger, "Killian, it's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen!"   
"I'm glad you like it" he kissed her hand, then brought her in close and wrapped his arm around her, she buried her head in his chest, listening to his his steady heartbeat."I love you Emma!" He whispered into her hair then kissed her head.


	11. Chapter 11

They entered the dining hall and Emma ran straight to her mother, "Look! Killian asked me to marry him! Isn't it beautiful?!" She showed off her ring to her parents. Snow gasped and David raised his eyebrows, "That is an impressive jewel! Do I want to know how it came to be in your possession?" He asked skeptically.  
"David!" Snow scolded.  
Killian winked at the King and smiled slyly, "Probably not!   
David sighed, then signalled to the table, where a feast was laid out. "Let's eat! My daughter is engaged and that is reason to celebrate!"  
They all took their seats and began to eat.   
"So when will you marry?" Snow asked excitedly.  
"Darling they just got engaged this afternoon!" David interrupted.   
His wife rolled her eyes at him.   
"As soon as possible!" Emma blurted out, then blushed.  
"Emma!" Now it was Emma's turn to be reprimanded by her mother.  
"Mother I love him, I want to be with him!"  
David choked on his pheasant.  
Killian cleared his throat as the blood rushed to his face, then scratched behind his ear, a telltale sign of his nervousness.   
"Erm...actually, as keen as I am to marry your daughter...there is a pressing matter we need to discuss."  
"More pressing than your nuptials?" Snow asked, surprised by the pirate's change in mood.  
"Well I will leave that for the three of you to decide..." He took Emma's hand and gave it a squeeze then continued, "When Emma and I shared true love's kiss it didn't just stop the storm, Emma's hands glowed white, it seemed to awake some sort of magic inside her..." David and Snow looked at their daughter, surprised by the revelation. "It happened again when she agreed to marry me, she caused thousands of flowers to grow around us!"  
"Emma is this true?" Her mother asked.   
Emma nodded, "I don't have any control over it, it just...happens."  
"It would be helpful if we could find someone who could help her understand her powers." Killian added, then his face darkened, "there is something else. I heard some disturbing news today when I went to my jeweller to collect Emma's ring." Killian held up Emma's left hand, "the stone in this ring is part of a bigger gem called the Eye of the Storm. It is by far the rarest and most sought after trinket I have come across. However, my jeweller told me of another stone, a sister stone to this one called the Heart of the Earth, both stones contain magic if you know how to wield it, this one is powered by light magic, the other by dark magic."   
Emma looked at her ring in wonder.   
Killian went on, "I tell you this because I found out Prince Wash had been inquiring about the Heart of the Earth just over a week ago!"  
David and Snow's heads shot up to look at Killian.   
"My source told me he was particularly interested in a spell it could be used for to make the product of true love unable to bear children."  
Snow gasped while Emma instinctively placed her hand on her stomach.   
"That makes no sense..." David said, confused by the news, "Walsh was set to marry Emma, why would he destroy his chance for an heir?!"   
"I don't understand it either..." Killian admitted, "...but apparently all he needed was a lock of Emma's hair."

David and Snow looked at each other in horror. "Rumplestil..."  
"STOP!" Killian shouted, jumping out of his seat, interrupting David. "Why are you saying that name?! You should never speak the Dark One's name!"   
"The Dark One?!" Snow exclaimed, "he's just a wizard, he helped us find Emma."   
The colour drained from Killian's face.   
"Did you make a deal with him?" He asked in a quiet shaky voice.   
Snow gasped, "David we completely forgot about our deal! I got distracted by finding Emma, and then finding out about Killian, and their engagement..."  
"What did you promise him?!" Killian asked, more sternly this time.   
David dropped his head, "a lock of her hair..."  
Killian slowly closed his eyes, his fears becoming reality.   
"Father how could you?!" Emma cried  
"Emma we were at our wits end! We didn't know where you were or what happened to you, if you were hurt..." Snow tried to explain.  
Emma felt a pang of guilt, she'd been so distracted by Killian and their own adventures she hadn't thought of what her disappearance was doing to her parents.   
"The Dark One will be expecting his reward! He will rest at nothing until he gets it." Killian pointed out grimly.   
"We can't let that happen!" Snow stood up.   
"Killian, our future, our children..." Emma voice was a mere whisper as the seriousness of their situation began to sink in.   
He pulled her into his arms, "I won't let him hurt you Emma, we fight this, I will never stop fighting for our future!"  
He looked at Snow and David, "I will hunt down the stone! Hunting treasure is what I do best."

Snow was touched by his words, she gently laid her hand on his arm and said, "Killian, Emma, your future is now! Get married tonight!"  
"Wait, what?!" David questioned his wife, "Did you not hear what Killian said? We're all in danger, the last thing we need is a royal wedding!"  
"No David, it's exactly what we need!" She replied  
"I don't follow" Killian added. 

Snow took a deep breath then said, "Look we may not know exactly what their plan is but we know that it is an attack on love. Emma is the product of true love, and she's found her true love which is the source of her magic. A magic that is powerful enough to scare the Dark One. Marrying her true love could make her stronger?"  
Killian and Emma looked at each other. "Emma it is more important than ever that we find someone who can help you understand your magic!"

"Ok, then I have a plan!" David said confidently while the rest of the group stared at him. "We get the Priest to come to the castle, Killian and Emma get married tonight then leave, the sooner the better if the Dark One is looking for you. Your Mother and I will send him a lock of blonde hair from one of your dolls Emma..."  
"He won't fall for it!" Killian warned.  
"No, but it will buy us enough time to run away." David explained.   
"Not Emma's doll!" Snow interrupted, "he could use it for a locator spell, whatever hair we use can't belong to anything any of us own."  
"You're right!" David agreed.  
"The wig maker in town!" Emma said excitedly! "Cut a lock of hair from one of his wigs and send that."  
"That's brilliant, love!" Killian squeezed her hand.   
"Send word to your Father and I by bird like I taught you Emma and we'll join you!" Snow instructed her daughter.   
"Um...we'll catch up with you tomorrow!" David said awkwardly glancing at his wife, not wanting to spend his daughter's wedding night with her and his son-in-law, "We have a friend who can provide us shelter for tonight."   
"Stay for us getting married!" Emma looked at her parents pleadingly.   
"Of course! We wouldn't miss it!" Her Father chimed. "I'll go to town now, get the hair and the priest, I'll be back in an hour!"

 

\------------------

 

Again Snow found herself standing behind her daughter fixing her hair as she prepared to go face her husband and get married. Except now it was a Pirate, not a Prince, it would be a private ceremony instead of a grand Royal celebration, and it was for love not convenience. Snow couldn't be prouder! He daughter had changed, she was braver, more confident, but still her little girl deep down. Emma looked at her mothers reflection in the mirror and reached up to hold her hand. "Thank you, for believing in me, for giving Killian a chance, and for helping us!" She smiled at her mother.  
Snow squeezed her daughter's hand, "we never should have tried to force you to marry a stranger."   
"If you didn't, I wouldn't have met Killian!" Emma pointed out.   
"Yes you would have, true love always prevails." Snow smiled thinking of her husband.  
"I just want to make him happy." Emma confessed.  
"You will!" Snow assured her. "He adores you Emma, I see it every time he looks at you."  
"He thinks he's unworthy..."  
Snow leaned down to her daughter's ear, "then show him he's not!"  
There was a knock at the door, David entered. "Killian is ready for you, he asked me to give you this."  
David held out a velvet box to Emma, she opened it and inhaled sharply at the beauty of the gems. Snow fastened the necklace while Emma put on the earrings then stood up to leave.   
"You look beautiful Emma", David kissed his daughter on the forehead and held out his arm for her to take.

Killian's jaw almost hit the floor when Emma entered the tiny chapel. She looked like an angel in her long white lace gown and flowing blonde curls cascading down her shoulders. She smiled at him and he felt completely overcome with emotion. He couldn't believe this woman wanted him, loved him even! He wished his brother was there by his side, gods how he missed him! As Emma walked towards him arm in arm with her Father he realised he had something he hadn't had for years, family.

He swallowed as David handed her over, Killian took her hands, which were shaking, in his and reassuringly stroked the back of them with his thumbs and gave her a wink. She exhaled as she smiled, he always knew how to make her feel better.   
The priest began the vows, they repeated after him then he declared, "I now pronounce you man and wife, Captain, please kiss your bride!"  
Killian didn't need anymore encouragement, he swept Emma into his arms, their lips crashed together as her hands, on either side of his head pulled him in closer. He tightened his arms which were wrapped around her waist, she could barely breath but she didn't care, this was their moment, the beginning of their happily ever, and nothing was going to keep them apart. 

The room filled with a bright white light and pink middlemist petals fell from the ceiling covering everyone in the room. David and Snow looked around in awe.

Killian's grip loosened as he slowly pulled away from his wife, they both needed to catch their breath. They stood there gazing at each other basking in their love, until David interrupted, "you have the rest of your lives to gaze into each other's eyes, right now you have to leave! Maximus is saddled up and waiting for you." He hugged both of them and said "congratulations, and welcome to the family Killian! Now run!"  
Killian took Emma's hand and ran towards the stables, once they got there he sat her up on Maximus and jumped up behind her.  
"Where will we go?" Emma asked.  
"I know a place!" He answered  
Emma quickly kissed him, "I love you Captain Jones!"  
Killian smiled widely, "and I you, Mrs Jones!"  
He cracked the reins and they set off into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma leaned back into her husbands arms, the night air nipped at their faces as they sped through the forest, she found shelter pressed against him, soaking in the warmth of his body heat. They'd been riding for an hour and a half and Emma's body ached. Killian pulled on the reins slowing Maximus down to a trot and led him off the path into the woods.  
"How are you doing, love?" He asked, now it was quiet enough for them to talk.  
Emma turned to look at him, "Did we really just get married?'"  
Killian's face dropped, "Aye, I'm sorry lass, it was quite rushed, probably not the dream wedding you imagined."  
Emma cuddled into him, "last week I thought my wedding was going to be a business contract with a complete stranger surrounded by hundreds of other strangers...instead I've married my true love in the presence of people who love us, it's better than I imagined."   
Killian smiled and kissed her head.   
As much as she loved being in his arms Emma was getting restless riding side saddle on her horse, "How much further?" She asked.  
Killian let out a chuckle, "In a hurry to get on with the wedding night Mrs. Jones?"  
Emma blushed, "No! I mean yes...I mean that's not what I meant...I'm just starting to lose feeling in my legs..."  
A wave of nerves washed over Emma, with everything going on she hadn't even thought about the wedding night, she felt unprepared, Killian had so much experience with that kind of thing, she'd only had her first kiss a week ago! What if she couldn't compete with the women he'd already been with?!  
Killian sensed her body stiffen and silently cursed himself, he didn't mean to make her nervous!   
"Forgive me, Swan, I was just teasing...we're not far love, then you can rest."  
He'd gone from meeting her to marrying her in a week, he could be patient about the rest, right now the most important thing was to make sure she was safe. 

They approached a small cabin, it was hidden away in the trees, ivy covered the walls and it looked like it had been abandoned years ago.   
"Who owns this place?" Emma asked.   
"I do!" Killian replied as he walked past her to the door. He reached up to an oil lamp hanging above the front door, and feeling inside he lifted out a key and unlocked the door.   
Emma was too tired and sore to be surprised, the realisation setting in that she really didn't know much about her husband at all. She followed him into the tiny house. 

Killian lit the lamps illuminating the one room that made up the cabin. There was a small stove in the corner and a round table with 2 chairs. On the other side of the room was a fireplace, small chest of drawers, wardrobe, and a bed. Emma looked around taking it all in. "How long have you lived here?"   
"Oh this is actually only the second time I've been here."  
Her brows furrowed in confusion.   
He went on to explain as he took white sheets off the furniture and lit a fire. "I won this cabin playing dice in the tavern about 3 years ago. I figured it would be good to have a hideout, just in case."   
"I see..." Emma said, she started unpacking the limited supplies they brought. She found a small iron kettle and put it in the stove to boil water, "Tea?" She asked her husband.   
"Not for me, thanks!" He took a small flask out of his coat pocket and held it up to her.   
"Right...rum..." she said then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed watching him light the fire. He sat beside her when he was finished. The atmosphere felt awkward which he didn't like so he broke the silence.   
"I've heard of a man, a sorcerers apprentice who lives in these woods. He works for the most powerful wizard of light magic there is. I'm confident he can help you Emma. We'll send word to your parents first thing tomorrow, we'll find him and you and your mother can stay with him working on your magic, your Father and I will hunt down Walsh and find out if he has the Heart of the Earth."  
Emma looked up at him sadly, "you're going to leave me?"  
He kneeled before her on the floor, took her hands in his and looked in her eyes, "just for a few days, I don't want to be parted from you, but the sooner this is over the sooner we can start our life together."  
Emma looked at the flames of the fire dancing up the chimney deep in thought. "All the more reason to make the most of the time we have together tonight." She said softly, looking back at him.   
He searched her eyes trying to gauge how she really felt about this, looking for any hint of hesitation. He thought he could see the tiniest glimpse of fear lurking there he needed to know she was ok with this. He pulled over a chair and sat in front of her.   
"Emma, everything has happened so suddenly between us, I'm sure it's overwhelming. I just want you to know I'm a patient man, I'm not going to expect you to do anything you're not ready for."  
"It's not that." She interrupted, "I want you, gods, I want you..." She stroked his cheek then stopped and pulled her hand back and looked away biting her lip, "I just...I'm worried I won't live up to your past experiences..."  
Killian's heart broke, so that's what was bothering her. He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands.   
"Don't ever think that! Those 'experiences' were completely selfish on my part, just trying to satisfy a need, which it rarely did. I've already told you you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I meant every word! But the real difference...Emma...is that I love you!"   
Her face softened as she smiled at him.   
"Would you believe me if I told you I was nervous too?" He asked.  
Emma laughed, "why would you be nervous? You're a seasoned professional at this!"  
"Easy Swan!" He raised his hand in protest, "for a start that's one reason, you think of me as this great lover, what if I can't live up to your expectations! Secondly, my heart is on the line this time, I don't make a habit of putting myself in vulnerable situations or opening up to people. I don't think you realise how much your opinion matters to me..."   
Emma had never thought about how Killian must be feeling about everything, she placed her hand on his thigh and leaned in. "Well how about we reassure each other." Killian looked at her and smiled.   
"Just be...gentle" she added.  
"Do you trust me Emma?" He asked breathily.  
She swallowed and nodded her head.   
He stood up and took her hand gently pulling her up to stand with him, "may I?" He asked reaching out to her dress. She turned her back to him and moved her hair to the side while he slowly unlaced her wedding dress bit by bit. He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she tried to control her breathing, seeing the effect he had on her filled him with desire. He loosened her dress enough to gently slide her it off her shoulders. It fell in a pile at her feet, she turned to face him, just in her undergarments. His breath hitched as she turned around. She gave him a small reassuring smile then slid his long leather coat off his back and unbuttoned his red embroidered vest and black silk shirt he wore for their wedding. She placed her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat her fingers curled his chest hair and she lightly scratched her fingernails down his chest to his abs.  
"Mmmmm" Killian let out a small moan and closed his eyes. The corner of Emma's mouth raised up, proud of herself for getting that reaction. She bit her lip then started unbuckling his belt. His eyes shot open he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. 

 

\------------------

A bird flew into Rumplestiltskin's great hall. "It's about time!" He hissed. He took the hair and rubbed his fingers along it frowning. He clicked his fingers causing the bird to disintegrate into a pile of ash then banged his fist on the table. "Do they think I'm a fool?!" He said aloud to himself, seething with anger. He disappeared into a whirlwind of black smoke and reappeared in David and Snow's castle. "Where are the King and Queen?" He bellowed.   
A squire nervously answered, "they left hours ago...they didn't tell us where they were going..."  
With a click of his fingers Rumplestiltskin's turned the unfortunate man into stone. The rest of the people in the room gasped in horror and he left in a puff of smoke just as quickly as he had arrived. 

Back in his castle the imp was pulling bottles of potions out of his cupboard, "I'm just going to have to get the hair myself..." He muttered, as he flicked through his spell book. 

 

\--------------

 

Killian woke at first light, Emma was facing him still sleeping, wisps of her hair streaked her face, glowing in the morning light. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his wife, he reached out and gently moved her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His touch made her stir, stretching then reaching out for him with her eyes still shut. He pulled her in and she buried her face in his chest. A faint "mmmm" escaped her lips as she breathed him in. He kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her feeling her skin against his.   
"Good morning Mrs Jones" he said in a husky voice, still cloaked in sleep. "How did you sleep?"   
He could feel her smile against his chest in response, she leaned her head back so she could look at him with one eye still closed, "what little sleep I got was great!"  
"Something keeping you up, love?" He asked playfully, his thumb lightly stroking her bare shoulder.   
"More like someone...but I'm not complaining!"   
"Really? Well that's good to know!"  
Killian said jovially, he rolled over to open the curtain enough to see where the sun was. "It's still early, but you should probably send word to your parents."   
Emma propped herself up on her elbows to look out the window.   
"Ok" she agreed and slipped out of bed and into Killian's long leather coat, much to his amusement. She picked up a piece of paper, ink, and quill and handed it to him, he wrote down directions to the cabin then handed it back to her, she kept eye contact with him while she licked the edge, a wicked smile played on his lips, then she rolled it up and tiptoed out to the front porch, he heard her whistle and a flutter of wings. She came back inside, his coat wrapped tightly around her until she came to the bed, she let it fall to the ground and crawled back beside him. She had his undivided attention.   
"Careful Swan, you're making it very hard for me to be a gentleman!" He warned licking his lips, with lust filled eyes fixed on her. She crawled closer to him and whispered in his ear,  
"Who said anything about a gentleman, I married a pirate!" she gently bit his ear and in a split second he had her flipped onto her back with him hovering over her pinning her wrists down. "So you want to play dirty, Swan?" He said in a low voice, "I think I know how we can entertain ourselves while we wait for your parents."  
Emma smiled, "Awaiting your orders Captain!"

\--------------

Rumplestiltskin found what he was looking for! A spell that tracks light magic. All he needed to do now was wait for Emma to use hers and lead him straight to her, then he could get her hair! A sly grin spread across his face. Everything was falling into place. That idiot Walsh would bring him the gem any day now, as long as he didn't mess that up too! His patience was growing thin with the Prince, he was sloppy and made mistakes, leaving a trail everywhere he went. The sooner he could get the stone and dispose of Walsh the better! 

 

\-----------------

 

"How are you going to find Prince Walsh?" Emma asked her husband while she got dressed.   
"I know where the Dark One's castle is, I'll ride that direction, no doubt that will be where your Prince is taking it."  
"Here, help me straighten this bed up!" She said walking over and lifting up two corners of the blanket. He pulled the other two corners tight and helped her smooth it out.  
"He's not MY Prince, you know!" She added sulkily.  
Killian walked around the bed to her and lightly kissed her cheek, "of course not, love, just a figure of speech!"  
"What are you going to do to him when you find him?" She asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.   
His face darkened and he clenched his fist at his side. "He deserves to suffer for what he did to you...for what he was planning to do to you!"  
Emma placed her hand on his chest, "Promise me you won't kill him."   
"Why Emma? I've killed men for less!"  
She winced at hearing that but she knew it must be true, he was a pirate! She swallowed then looked in his eyes, "you are a good man, deep down in there" she pointed to his heart. "I've seen the goodness in you, first hand. You said you wanted to be a better man for me, but I want you to be a better man for yourself! Don't further blacken your heart on my account. I've forgiven Walsh, don't forget, he drove me to you!"  
Killian's eyes softened.   
"Aye, I suppose I owe him that much! But Emma, we need to get information from him and we may have to resort to not so nice tactics to retrieve it..."  
She nodded her head. "Just don't kill him. And please don't allow your feelings for me to cloud your judgement."  
"Merciful and wise! You truly are a rare treasure my love!" He leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted by the sound of horses approaching.   
"Ah, right on cue, you're parents are here!


	13. Chapter 13

"Here we are!" Snow announced to her husband.  
David was unimpressed, "Well it looks...quaint."  
His wife shot him a disapproving look, "Killian is smart, no one is going to find them here, he's keeping our daughter safe!"  
The King was still unconvinced as he walked to the front door, "I hope they're decent!" He began to knock and before he could finish Killian swung the door open, "Good morning!" A wicked smile spread across his face, he leaned in to David and whispered, "and we're quite decent...now at least!"   
David groaned and rolled his eyes.   
Snow threw her arms around her son-in-law pulling him in tightly for a hug he wasn't completely comfortable with. Emma giggled watching him awkwardly embrace her mother.   
"So what's the plan?" David asked. 

Killian appreciated his Father-in-Law's urgency, he pulled barrels up to the table and they all sat down. The Pirate began, "There is a sorcerer's apprentice who lives in these woods, his master is very powerful but I've heard he is a good and fair man, I'm confident he can help Emma." He held his wife's hand, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.   
"I propose Emma stays there with her mother and works on her magic while the you and I..." He looked at David, "track down Walsh and stop him from giving the Dark One the gemstone."  
"It's a good plan." David nodded, "Snow is an excellent tracker, we'll find the sorcerer's apprentice in no time."  
Snow stood up, "Then let's go!"

 

\------------------

 

Prince Walsh's eyes glowed reflecting the red light pulsating from the treasure he held in his hand. He had never seen anything so beautiful, his heart filled with greed. Why should he share it with Rumplestiltskin?! He was the one who obtained it after all, hidden in a cave where no one possessing dark magic could enter. Walsh moved the stone around in his hand eyeing it. He had no guarantee the Dark One wouldn't just kill him when he handed it over, their original deal had already fallen through, enough gold to ask for Emma's hand in exchange for a lock of her hair. It wasn't until later he realised the imp would use it to prevent her having children but that didn't bother Walsh, as long as he had her. He let out a groan just thinking about her, those innocent eyes, full lips, and porcelain skin. Her corset she'd worn that night accented her curves and gods he needed her! He'd wanted her ever since he first saw her from a distance during a diplomatic visit to her kingdom with his Father. He was just a teenager back then but she had plagued his thoughts ever since. He couldn't believe his luck when she agreed to marry him, having her right there before him was mire than he could bear he couldn't help himself! Though he didn't anticipate her running. Nevertheless, she'd made a promise to marry him and he was going to make sure she kept her end of the deal. He could use the stone himself to get her back, he'd heard stories of a Queen who practiced dark magic, perhaps she could help him...  
"Men! We set up camp here tonight, tomorrow we make our way east to the Evil Queen's Castle!"  
"you will be mine Emma!" He whispered to himself.

\----------------

 

"Look! That must be it!" Snow shouted back to the others. They followed her gaze to some wisps of smoke dancing up into the sky. They dismounted their horses and led them through the the forest, cutting away at hanging vines and overgrown foliage. The mansion looked out of place, like it had been dropped there. It was covered in ivy and large patches of paint had chipped away revealing the brickwork.   
Killian took a deep breath and walked to the door. Before he could do anything it slowly creaked open and an old man with a white beard stood in front of him.   
"Umm, Hello, we need your help." Killian got straight to the point. The man smiled, "I've been expecting you, come inside."  
They followed him into the house, Emma spoke up, "I was hoping your master could help me!"   
"Alas he is not here," the man said sadly, then added, "but he has sent someone who can help you in his place!" He pointed to a door, blue light shone from underneath it, Emma's eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath and pushed it open. She couldn't believe what she saw! Before her was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen, a fairy clothed in a blue dress hovering in the middle of the room.   
"Emma! I've heard much about you!" She said, looking Emma up and down. "You possess great power, I can sense it!"  
"I...I'm the product of true love" Emma said weakly, intimidated to be in the presence of someone so magical.   
The fairy circled her, "what you say is true, but that is not all that I'm sensing." She said mysteriously. Emma didn't understand what the fairy meant.   
"I can't control my magic" she admitted.   
The fairy smiled kindly at her, "you have light magic as the product of true love, the greatest magic of all! This is intensified by the love you share with the Pirate and that love you now carry inside you is stronger than the Dark One himself! You must protect this magic at all costs, he is cunning and knows the threat you pose to him. I can teach you to control and wield your magic. Just as it is fuelled by love it is equally disabled by fear. You mustn't forget that Emma!"  
The Princess nodded, she still had so many unanswered questions.   
David cleared his throat, "Well it looks like Emma is in good hands, we should set off Killian." He looked at his son-in-law apologetically.   
The Pirate nodded, "Just give us a moment."  
"Of course." The King replied.  
Killian took Emma's hand and led her outside. Her heart dropped knowing they had to part now. A single tear ran from her eye. He wiped it away and gently held her face in his hands. She looked longingly at him, "How can I part from you after just one night together?"   
He softly kissed her then she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest listening to his heart beat, she began to sob.  
"Shhhhh" he whispered soothingly, "It pains me to leave you too, but we must focus on why we need to do this. For our future together Emma, our chance at a family, our happy ending"  
He lifted her chin up and her eyes met his, "Isn't that something worth fighting for?"   
She nodded sadly.  
He held her hand, his thumb stroking her wedding ring, "Let this ring be a reminder that you have a piercing eyed smouldering Pirate who loves you!"  
Emma beamed at him then reached up until her lips touched his, they leaned into each other losing themselves in their kiss. They broke away for air, Emma took her swan necklace off and placed it around Killian's neck, he began to protest, "Emma love, that was a gift!"  
She kissed him chastely to silence him. "It is my most cherished belonging..." Killian's face softened as she continued, "I want you to have it, for good luck, bring it back safely to me, along with yourself!"  
He embraced his wife.   
David and the others joined them outside. "I hate to break up this little moment here but Emma, we really need to make the most of what sunlight we have left today." David urged his daughter.  
"Aye, your Father's right love." He stroked her cheek, and whispered to her, "I promise I'll make up for the lost time when I return." He gave her a wink then he and David mounted their horses and rode off into the forest.

\---------------

 

They travelled for a few hours, then slowed their horses to walking pace to give them a rest.   
"Someone's rode through here recently." David observed, "See those broken branches."  
"Aye, it would appear so." Killian agreed.   
They ventured further until they heard muffled voices. In the distance they could see a camp set up with men sitting around a fire.   
"Can you make out who they are?" David whispered.   
Killian squinted his eyes, "No, we'll need to get closer."  
They started to crawl forward then felt a shooting pain in the back of their heads and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Killian came to with a throbbing pain in the back of his head. His vision was blurry at first, he shut his eyes tightly then opened them again slowly gaining focus. He was still in the forest, the sun had set but it was light enough to make out the silhouettes of tents. The fire was just embers now. He suddenly became aware of a dull ache in his arms, they were tied behind his back, he looked down and saw his ankles were also tied together. He was becoming more alert, the last thing he remembered he and David had found a camp...David! He twisted as far as he could to try and find the King. He was hunched over against a tree slightly behind Killian, he let out a groan and started to move.   
"David!" Killian whispered. "Are you ok?"  
"What happened? What the hell...who captured us?"   
"I did!" A man stepped out from one of the tents. He was tall, with brown hair, and looked to be of noble birth.  
"And you are?" Killian asked sarcastically.  
"Prince Walsh!" David answered for him. "What are you doing? Untie me at once or I'll have you hanged for treason! This is my kingdom!"  
"Forgive me your majesty, I'm only acting in your daughter's best interest..."  
"Like hell you are!" Killian spat out, unable to hold his tongue.  
Walsh walked towards him, towering over the pirate. "And who are you?" The Prince sneered.   
Killian didn't answer.   
"Very well, I'll guess." He looked Killian up and down, "If I didn't know better I'd say you're a pirate, am I right?"  
Killian remained silent.   
"Funny thing is..." Walsh circled him as he talked. "...the Princess was last seen with a pirate, one who took her away on his ship...and now you show up with the King...that seems an unlikely coincidence, don't you think?"  
"Walsh, let us go!" David ordered.  
"Not until this pirate tells me where my wife is!" His patience was wearing thin.  
Killian looked him straight in the eye and spoke through a clenched jaw, "She's not your wife! You had your chance at her hand, and you ruined it the moment you forced yourself on her! I was doing her a service taking her away from an animal like you!"   
Walsh crouched down on one knee and squared up to Killian, "Forced myself? Is that what she told you, pirate? She was begging me for it! It was written all over those big doe eyes pleading me to take her every way imaginable, she was playing hard to get, luring me in with her game of cat and mouse. Women are tricky like that...did you fall for it too, did she make you think she loved you? It's amusing isn't it? The idea of a Princess and a Pirate, a fairytale if you like. Well let me tell you how this story ends", he leaned in so close that his lips were centimetres from Killian's ear, "I take what is rightfully mine, and I make love to her while you swing from the gallows, and the last sound you hear will be her screaming my name! 

\----------------

Back at the sorcerer's mansion Emma was In the middle of her training, she stood arm stretched out with a white flame burning from her hand, a flick of her wrist and she lit every candle in the room.   
"Very good!" The blue fairy praised her. "Now let's move onto learning how to shift objects. I want you to concentrate on what you want to move and where you want to move it to, let's start with this chair, try moving it across the room to the window."  
Emma narrowed her eyes and focuses on the chair, it shook slightly but didn't move, she tried again with the same result.   
"Close your eyes Emma! Think about Killian, use the warmth you feel when you think about him to fuel your magic."  
Emma closed her eyes, the chair shook on the spot again.  
"Good, good, now focus harder on what you want to do" Blue encouraged her.   
She took a deep breath and focused again. The chair slid effortlessly across the room. Blue smiled at her student, "Well done Emma! You're a natural!"

\------------------

Walsh had left the two captives to go to his tent and rest, he had ways to make the pirate talk, tomorrow he would find out where Emma was. 

Killian sat there trying to figure out his next move.   
"Don't let him get to you!" David broke the silence. "He's delusional if he thinks Emma will ever be with him."   
Killian looked straight ahead, "I made Emma a promise the first day we met to protect her from Walsh, and I always keep my word, I'll die before I tell him where she is."  
David looked grim, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that!"  
Killian gave a half smile, "I didn't know you cared!"  
The King chuckled, "Emma would be devastated...and let's just say you're growing on me..."  
Killian's smile grew and his eyes twinkled mischievously, "I have that effect on people you know!"  
David rolled his eyes.   
"So do you have a plan?"   
Killian looked over to his Father-in-law, "Aye, I stay here!"  
"What?" The King was confused, "Killian, we can figure out a way to escape...don't give up yet!"  
"I know exactly how to escape, but if I go he will search this forest for me, we can't risk him finding Emma, I need to stay to distract him." Killian shuffled on the ground until he faced David. "Walsh is too scared to hurt you because you're the King, he already dislikes me for helping Emma escape, but he doesn't know the half of it! I'm going to tell him he can't marry her because I already did, he'll be so enraged he will put all his attention on hurting me, it gives Emma time, keeps the Heart of the Earth from getting any closer to the Dark One, and you a chance to escape and come back with soldiers."

David stared at his son-in-law, his bravery and selflessness had to be admired. "What's to stop him just killing you on the spot when he finds out?"   
"When he was in front of me earlier I looked into his eyes, I saw a black soul that was all too familiar, he will want to take his time with me, to make me suffer...because that is what I would have done..."  
David looked at Killian, who's head hung in shame, "Whatever kind of man you may have been doesn't matter, today you are a hero. I'm proud to have you as a son-in-law."  
Killian's eyes opened wide with surprise, he'd never heard his own Father say he was proud of him, as much as he tried to please him! The man had sold him and his brother into slavery to save himself. Now all these years later he found himself with a King for a Father-in-law, and the man was proud of him. He shook his head in amazement, "Thank you" was all he could manage. He couldn't dwell on it, he had to focus on the task at hand. "David, feel around the tree trunk you're sitting against, and on the ground too, try and find something you can use to cut at your ropes."   
"There's a broken part of the tree trunk here!" David whispered excitedly, "I'll start working on it!"  
"When they take me away, make your escape, go straight to the castle for reinforcements, do not go anywhere near Emma's location, we need to buy her as much time as possible!"

 

\----------------

 

Emma tossed and turned In her bed that night, she wondered where Killian and her Father were, and how long it would be until she saw her husband again. She'd learned so much already but she had a long way to go before she was in complete control of her magic and could use it to its full potential. She finally drifted off to sleep and while she lay there lightly breathing a rat scurried through her window, sniffing the air then scampering over to Emma's bed. It climbed up beside her and nibbled off some of her hair before hurrying back out of the window. It ran into the forest then disappeared in a whirlwind of black smoke revealing itself as its true form, Rumplestiltskin! Emma's light magic had led him straight to her! He let out an evil giggle as he slipped the hair into a glass vial, then transported himself back to his castle. 

\----------------

The sun rose and Walsh climbed out of his tent and stretched as he gave an exaggerated yawn. "Good morning!" He said wickedly, "How did you sleep?"  
"Like a baby" Killian replied sarcastically, "What time do they serve breakfast around here?"  
Walsh leaned down, "You think this is a joke pirate? We'll see if you're laughing once I'm through with you!" He looked at his guards, "Take him to my tent men!" He growled   
"Walsh! Don't hurt him!" David shouted after them. His hands were free, he just had to wait for his moment to escape. 

The guards threw Killian to the ground in Walsh's tent, there was a wooden post in the centre, Walsh ordered his men to tie Killian to it. They hurled him against it and roughly pulled his arms back to tie him in place, pain shot through his arms and shoulders, "Carful boys, I have sensitive skin." Killian taunted them.   
"That will be all men!" One of the guards kicked Killian in the ribs as he left the tent. He winced but tried his best not to show any sign of pain or discomfort. Walsh pulled up a chair and sat in front of him, smiling at Killian smugly, "So here we are pirate, why don't you save yourself a world of hurt and just tell me where my wife is!" He emphasised the the last syllable of the word "wife".   
"I didn't realise you were married? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your Mrs...though in the past men have been hesitant to let me near their wives, I can't imagine why..."   
"STOP PLAYING GAMES PIRATE! She may not be my wife but she will be, it's only a matter of time, she belongs to me! Tell me where she is!" Walsh hissed the last few words, he had about all he could take of his prisoner's attitude.   
"She won't be" Killian said quietly.  
The Prince's eyes narrowed, "won't be what?"  
"You're wife"   
"And why is that?" He got right up in Killian's face, "because she loves you?"  
Killian smiled, he had his attention now, he raised his eyebrows, "Well who could blame her really? I am charming!"   
Walsh punched him, in a matter of seconds Killian felt the stinging pain throbbing in his cheekbone. He cracked his neck back in place and spat out some blood on the floor.   
"Funny, I don't find you that charming! The Prince sneered, rising from his chair he walked over to a fire pit warming his tent, picking up the hot poker he returned to Killian holding it inches from his face. Beads of sweat began to pool on Killian's skin.   
"How about we cut the crap and you tell me where Emma is!"  
"I'll die first!"   
"That can be arranged!"  
A guard came running into the tent,   
"Your Majesty, the King has escaped!"  
Killian smiled.   
Walsh let out a roar, "send the men after him, you stay here with me!"  
The guard rushed out to give the men their orders then returned.  
Walsh's eyes grew dark, "remove the Captain's shirt".  
The guard obeyed, then stood behind Killian, hand on sword. Walsh picked up the hot poker again and approached the pirate. "This is going to hurt!" He promised. 

 

\-----------------

 

Emma woke drenched in sweat, she'd had a dream that Killian was in danger. She got out of bed, splashed cold water on her face, put on a cloak and walked outside for some fresh air. She'd not been standing there long before she felt her mothers presence beside her.   
"I'm scared Mom" Emma admitted.   
Snow hugged her daughter, "It's ok to be scared, you just can't let it consume you."  
Emma blinked back tears.   
"What if he wins, what if he casts his spell and I can't give Killian any children, what if he regrets marrying me?"  
Snow turned her daughter round to face her, "If the Dark One casts his spell, and that's a big "if"! Killian will love you just as much as he loves you now. You're true love Emma! I've seen the way he looks at you, there is literally nothing you could do that would make him love you less. Has he even talked about children?" Her mother asked.   
"No...I mean...we haven't really had time to talk about that kind of stuff, we got married so suddenly, I have no idea what his expectations or hopes are." She sighed, "I just wish I could see him, I wouldn't doubt myself as much of he was here..."  
"There is a way you can see him!" The blue fairy said from behind them, "Follow me."  
She led them into a large ballroom, a solid gold table sat in the corner and on it lay a mirror. "This mirror will show you whoever you ask it to." She handed it to Emma.  
Emma held it up to her face, "Show me Captain Killian Jones!" She gasped as she saw her husband beaten and bloody tied up.  
"No!" She whispered then before Snow or Blue could do anything she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple angsty chapters coming up. Sorry in advance! 
> 
>  
> 
> #sorrynotsorry ;)

There wasn't a single part of Killian's body that wasn't hurting, he let out a groan through his clenched jaw as Walsh branded him with the poker again. "Just tell me where she is!" He growled at Killian.  
"Never!" It was almost inaudible, he was so weak and broken.   
"Why are you putting yourself through this to protect her?!" Walsh demanded.   
Killian decided it was time to tell him the truth, "because...she's my wife..."  
"What did you say?!" The prince got up in Killian's face, "she married you?!"  
The thought of Emma being his wife made him smile despite the agony he was in, he slowly opened his eyes to look at Walsh, "Aye".  
Walsh backed away then let out a roar as he flipped over a table, sending goblets and plates crashing to the ground. He was breathing heavily, pacing the floor, "no no no no, she was to be mine, only mine!" He spat as he spoke pacing faster and getting more and more wound up, his rage exploded and he drove his sword into the pirate's shoulder, Killian gritted his teeth to muffle his cry.   
Walsh slid his sword back out, Killian's breathing was shallow and quick.   
"You took what was mine!"  
Killian tried to push through the pain to speak up, "I didn't take her, she chose me..."  
Walsh's fist clenched at his side, "Well I hope she was worth it because now you will pay for stealing from me pirate! Guard!" The guard stepped up, "She may be legally bound to you for now, pirate, but I believe the saying goes 'til death do you part'"  
He smiled, his eyes full of hatred and ordered, "Kill him!"   
The guard grabbed Killian by his hair and pulled his head back revealing his neck then took a dagger to slit his throat.  
"No! Stop!" Emma ran into the tent. Everyone stopped and stared at her.  
"Emma!" Walsh was completely taken aback.   
"Emma, you shouldn't be here!" There was no mistaking the dread in Killian's voice.   
Walsh held up his hand to signal the guard to hold off on killing the pirate for now. He still held the blade against Killian's neck, ready to continue once he got the order.   
"Why, Emma? Why did you marry him? We had an agreement!" Walsh demanded, seething with rage.   
"Because I love him!" She answered quietly.  
Walsh's body tensed, "You agreed to marry me..." He moved closer to her, eyeing her up and down, "What kind of woman promises herself to a man and then jumps into bed with a known scoundrel? Was the marriage to avoid scandal?"   
Emma shook her head, "It wasn't like that!" She protested.  
The prince sneered at her, "Well I can't marry spoiled goods...I'll just have to make you one of my mistresses"  
He licked his lips greedily then taunted, "So you say you love him, now that love is going to get him killed!"  
"Please spare him!" Emma pleaded.  
Walsh grinned wickedly, "I do love when you beg me Emma," his tongue brushed his bottom lip and his eyes burned with lust. Emma shivered remembering the last time she was with him. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Just how much is his life worth to you? What would you give for me to spare him?" His voice was low and sultry.  
Killian squirmed in his restraints, "Get away from her!"  
She took a step back, Walsh grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her in close to him. Fear overcame her and she began to tremble making him chuckle. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy every inch of you, I've waited a long time for this."  
Rage built up inside Killian, using what energy he had left he tugged against the ropes that bound him and threatened, "Touch her and I'll kill you!"  
Walsh's chuckle turned into a wicked laugh. "I'd love to see you try! You see, Captain Jones, I'm afraid your time on this earth has come to an end but as a parting gift I'll let you watch before I kill you."  
He turned back to Emma, his hand squeezing her hip then slowly sliding up her abdomen to her chest, his thumb stroking the swell of her breast through her dress.   
"Emma!" Killian said, his voice getting weaker as he was losing more blood. She looked at her husband, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Don't be afraid, love." He said softly then nodded at her encouragingly. He felt the room go dark.  
Emma closed her eyes, she had to let go of her fear for Killian's sake, she focused on her love for him and in a split second the room illuminated white and Walsh was hurled across it into his guard. Emma, gaining confidence flicked her wrist and the ropes which bound Killian released him, flew across the room and wrapped themselves around Walsh and his guard. 

Emma ran to Killian, his breathing was faint, he couldn't open his eyes more than a slight slant, "I knew you could do it, love." He whispered.   
"Killian!" Her tears fell onto his leather coat, she leaned down and kissed him. 

His body began to glow as her magic spread through him healing his wounds. He sat up feeling where his wounds had been, amazed at his wife's ability. He looked at her then frowned twirling a short piece of her hair in his fingers, "What happened to your hair, love?"  
"What?" She brushed her fingers through her blonde locks trying to find what he was talking about. 

At that moment Snow and Blue rushed into the tent,  
"Emma!" Snow called out, running to her daughter and hugging her tightly.   
"Killian! Are you ok?!"  
He smiled at his mother-in-law, he was still getting used to being part of a family that cared for him.   
"I am now! Thanks love!" He said, gazing at Emma, she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it softly.   
"I love you."  
His face softened, "I love you too."

"Unbelievable!" Blue interrupted their moment, "I haven't even taught you how to use your magic to heal yet!"  
Emma shrugged, "I didn't know I was going to heal him, it just happened when I kissed him."  
The fairy looked at the couple in disbelief. "Emma your magic seems to be able to wield itself when it comes to Killian, it's as if it has a mind of its own and is looking out for him. I've never seen anything like it."  
Walsh groaned as he came to, "What kind of freak are you?!" He looked at Emma in disgust.   
Killian rose from the floor, walked over to the prince, and lifted him by his collar. "You picked the wrong pirate to mess with, mate!" He growled, "I'm not going to waste my time threatening you to stay away from my wife, because as you can see she's more than capable of defending herself! But you did hold me captive and use me as your punching bag, and for that..." Killian punched him, blood, and one of his teeth splattered against the floor.   
"Where is the Heart of the Earth!" He demanded.   
A black whirlwind descended on the room, "I have it right here, deary! In powder form at least!" Rumplestiltskin stood before them, he held out his hand revealing a pile of glowing red dust, a concoction he'd created using the stone and Emma's hair. He clicked his fingers instantly transporting Snow, Blue, Walsh, and his guard back to David and Snow's castle, leaving just him, Emma, and Killian. He then blew the dust onto Emma.   
"NO!" Killian shouted and dived to push Emma out of the way but he wasn't fast enough, the dust covered her then Rumplestiltskin disappeared. Killian had knocked Emma onto the floor trying to save her. She looked up at him, "I...I'm so sorry, Killian..."  
He stood up and stormed out of the tent, she started to follow him then stopped when she heard him roar outside followed by a clatter of metal as he kicked over a pile of pots by the campfire in anger.   
Emma dropped to her knees and began to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, I love reading them and will always do my best to reply! Here's the next instalment! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. Her heart ached, she mourned for the children they could of had, for their future, for their marriage. Hearing Killian's reaction had left her heartbroken, she had no idea children were so important to him, and now she could never give him that. After two days of marriage she already felt as though she was lacking as a wife. 

Killian paced outside, he felt like a complete failure, he wasn't able to keep Emma safe, and now she'd have to suffer for it. He picked up a helmet that was at his feet and threw it as hard as he could, sending it crashing against a tree. They'd only been married for a matter of days and he'd let her down. He'd never imagined himself with children, to be honest he'd never imagined himself with a wife! But that was before Emma...he'd assumed that they would probably have children some day, that Emma would want that. He imagined her rocking a baby in her arms, his baby, perhaps with her hair and his eyes, singing softly to it. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. That chance, that choice, that hope, had been ripped from them. A faint sound interrupted his thoughts, he could barely make out Emma crying back inside Walsh's tent. His heart dropped, he'd let her down and didn't know how to face her. He sighed, his wife needed comforting, he had to try. Slowly he walked back to her. 

Pain shot to his heart when he saw her hunched over shaking as she cried. He marvelled at how the same woman who displayed such power and fortitude could now look so fragile and broken, she was beautifully human and he loved it all, the strength, the fear, the passion, the walls, the imperfections, all parts made up his Emma, his true love. They would figure this out together as husband and wife!

He kneeled before her, reaching out to touch her, "Emma"   
Her shoulders gently shook as she tried to control her crying.  
"Emma, love...look at me."  
She slowly lifted her head, her striking green eyes were red raw and flooded with tears.   
"Come here, love" he drew her into his arms and rocked her as they wept together. 

After she'd cried all she could Emma leaned back to look at her husband, she gently stroked his cheek, "I'm sorry Killian, I'm sorry I failed, I'll never be the wife you deserve, I'll never be able to give you children..."  
"Whoa whoa...Emma, wait! You think you failed me?!" He was stunned. "You saved my life! You were bloody brilliant and I couldn't be more proud to be your husband!" He pulled her in closer and rested his chin on her head, "as for what happened next, you can't blame yourself for that, love, I certainly don't blame you, I should have been able to protect you...we couldn't have known, it just happened so fast!" He sighed, "we took a big hit today, but we'll get through it, together!"   
She stroked his arm he had wrapped around her, "what now?"   
Before Killian could answer they heard horses entering the camp, they both stood up and walked outside hand in hand, they were a team now.   
David led the small army of men riding into the campsite.   
"Killian, what happened? Where's Walsh? Emma what are you doing here?!" David inundated them with questions.   
"Come inside and we'll fill you in!" Killian assured his Father-in-law. 

David looked back and forth between His daughter and her husband as Killian broke the sad news to him. He was devastated for them. After thinking for a moment he said, "Go back to you're cabin, you need time to heal."  
"I'm fine, mate, Emma healed me with her magic, I can come help you deal with Walsh..."   
David held up his hand to silence him, "you need time to heal emotionally, you both do! I can handle Walsh, when you're ready come home and then we'll discuss what our next move against the Dark One should be."  
"What about my training?" Emma asked.  
"I'll have Blue continue you're training when you come home, but for now, rest, recover, and try to have some sort of honeymoon!"   
Killian squeezed Emma's hand, "He's right, love, we'll come back stronger for it!"  
She smiled at her husband. "Ok, let's go." She kissed her Father on the cheek then holding Killian's hand transported them back to the cabin. 

They stood there looking at the bed they'd shared for just one night, it was only 2 nights ago but it seemed a lifetime. They stood there in silence taking in what they'd just been through. Finally Killian asked, "I take it your magic doesn't include fetching firewood and finding food?"   
She smiled, glad to talk about anything other than what just happened, "Sadly I've not learned that yet."  
"Just thought I'd ask!" He opened the front door to get started, she followed behind him, "I'll come help you!"

 

\---------------

 

David arrived back at the castle, he threw his arms around Snow, "I've missed you darling!" He kissed her head.  
"What happened to Killian and Emma? Are they ok? Rumplestiltskin was there and then next thing we were all back here except for Emma and Killian..."  
"Snow...you should sit down."  
The colour drained from her face but she did as he asked.  
"David...tell me they're OK..."  
"They are both unharmed"   
Snow breathed a sigh of relief.  
"But...the Dark One cast his spell on Emma, she'll never be able to have children."  
"Oh, Emma...she'll be heartbroken"  
"She's pretty upset, as is Killian, I think he blames himself for not being able to save her...I told them to go to the cabin for a few days, they need to rest and regroup and just be together."   
Snow smiled at her husband affectionately, "I'm proud of you David, you've come a long way accepting Killian into our family."  
"I was wrong about him, Snow, he sacrificed himself for us, helped me escape, and he was willing to die for Emma! I can't think of a more deserving man to have Emma's hand."   
He looked around the room, "Where is Blue? Emma wants to continue her studies when she returns."  
"She said she had to go do something but would return soon."  
"Good, now let's deal with our prisoners!"

 

\--------------

(One week later) 

 

Killian traced patterns with his fingers on Emma's abdomen, she woke from her sleep, smiling. The newlyweds were still hurting from their loss but Killian's touch was the best therapy. It wasn't exactly the honeymoon she imagined; there were tears, Emma had been sick with grief, or maybe it was a side effect of using her magic to heal Killian. He hoped it wasn't the latter, the last thing he wanted was for her to be in discomfort because of him. Needless to say they had blissful moments too, finding comfort in each other's arms. The couple felt closer, felt like they knew and understood each other better.

Emma watched her husband lean down and kiss her stomach then slowly work his way up kissing her so gently moving up her rib cage to her breasts and up past her collarbone and along her neck until he found her ear and breathily whispered, "morning love"  
"Mmmmmm" she moaned happily.   
She could feel him smile against her skin, his rough stubble scratching her fair complexion. Emma reached up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulled him down towards her. After almost watching him die in her arms she found herself constantly touching him, listening to his heartbeat, watching his chest slowly rise and fall, each breath a gift bestowed on her. She knew in those moments that her dashing pirate was all she would ever need and for the first time since that fateful day, the Dark One took their future, she felt at peace.

A few hours later they were walking together through the woods, the sound of running water led them to a lagoon with a majestic waterfall pouring into it. The mist from the falls left a cloak over the lagoon that when the sun hit it seemed almost enchanted. It had become a favourite spot of theirs, it wasn't the ocean but the sound of water and the mist caressing Killian's face reminded him of his first love, the sea.   
They sat side by side on a moss covered log watching the water crash down into the lake. Emma rested her head on her husband's shoulder.  
"I think it's time to go home" she said softly.  
"Aye, lass, I think you're right"  
He twisted his neck so he could kiss the top of her head then took her hand in his, it was so soft and small, he lifted it to his lips kissing it gently. Gods he loved this woman!   
"We'll head back this afternoon." He said with determination, they'd recovered from their attack, now it was time to face their enemies, they were stronger now, more motivated and Killian pitied anyone foolish enough to stand in their way. 

 

\------------------

 

A bird soared into the great hall and landed in front of Snow chirping excitedly. A small piece of paper was rolled up and tied to its leg with some thread. Snow carefully freed the bird, thanked it and watched it fly away. Unraveling the paper she called to the King, "David! It's from Emma, she and Killian are returning today!"  
David walked up and laid his hand on his wife's shoulder, "That's great news! I'll have the maids prepare their ..."

A flutter of wings interrupted him, the room illuminated with a blue glow and the fairy entered.   
"Blue!" Snow stood to greet her.  
"It's good to have you back, Emma is just on her way home!"  
"I heard she escaped the Dark One!" Blue beamed, impressed with her student.   
"Not without cost" David said sadly, "the Dark One cast his spell, so Emma won't be able to have children..."  
Blues eyes widened, "He cast the spell? I must see Emma as soon as possible!"   
The urgency in her voice took the King and Queen by surprise.  
"You think you can fix it?" Snow asked.   
"No, once the curse is cast there is no reversing it!"  
Snow and David's faces dropped in disappointment.   
"Alert me as soon as she arrives please!" With that the fairy left.


	17. Chapter 17

David moved along the dark dank hallways leading to the castle dungeon, the sooner they could rid their kingdom of Walsh the better! The man deserved death but the King thought it best to avoid war with his kingdom, Walsh was scum and not worth risking his soldiers lives in battle. He would extradite the wayward Prince back to his own people to judge him how they see fit.   
He approached the cell, Walsh was huddled in the corner, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, your highness?" The prisoner asked sarcastically, keeping his gaze directed at the floor.   
"You're going home today, the ship will leave as soon as possible, I want you out of my kingdom!"  
"Believe me the feeling's mutual! But that's a treacherous journey this time of year!"  
David smiled, "Don't worry, I know the perfect Captain for the job!"

 

\---------------

 

Maximus faithfully carried his master and her husband back towards home. The travelling was taking its toll on Emma, who could barely keep her eyes open out of exhaustion. Killian was worried about her, worried they'd left too soon, that she hadn't completely recovered from using that much magic and from the shock of the Dark Ones attack. She had been adamant about returning so he didn't argue. They weren't far from the castle so he slowed down to make the remainder of the ride more comfortable for her.   
"Are you sure you're ready to go home, love? Just say the word and I'll turn around..."  
She chuckled, "We can't hide away forever! I'm a Princess, I have duties, and you're a Prince now, don't forget!"  
The pirate was stunned, it had never occurred to him that marrying Emma made him royalty! Of course it would! There would be expectations of him, he would probably be given some position in court, nothing serious or important, just something that had a snappy title and ambiguous job description because what King in his right mind would give a pirate any sort of control of his kingdom! Killian's mind ran 100 mph, how would he act around the other members of the court? What would he have to do? Would he ever be able to sail again? What would become of the Jolly Roger?! Now he was the one feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. His silence didn't go unnoticed.   
"Don't worry Killian, I'm sure Father already had plans to put you to good use..." Emma tried to reassure her husband.  
"Emma, I don't have much experience in helping to run a kingdom..."  
She twisted round to face him, "That is why you have me and my parents to help you! You are smart, strategic, fair, you have admirable leadership skills, and a much greater understanding of the world beyond our borders than any member of our court. All those things will make you an invaluable addition to our Kingdom. You are far more qualified than you realise!"  
"You're shamefully biased, love" he teased her, swelling with pride at how much she admired him. He bit his bottom lip and asked playfully, "So what else do you admire about me...?"  
"Your humility to start with!" She scoffed.  
"Aye, I'd say that's my strongest trait, love!"   
They both began to laugh, an approaching horse interrupted them.   
"Father!" The King came into view.   
"Killian, Emma, good to have you home!" He nodded at his daughter and son-in-law.  
"Why did you come meet us, is everything ok?" Emma was worried by her Father showing up unexpectedly.   
"Everything is fine" he reassured her, "It's Killian I need, I have your first commission as Captain of the Royal Navy!"  
Killian stared at the King, blinking as David's words began to sink in.  
"Royal Navy?"   
"Well I thought we'd be foolish not to play to your strengths when finding a position for our new Prince in court!"  
Killian blushed, it was going to take him a long time to get used to his new title. He didn't really know what to expect when they returned to the castle, he definitely didn't expect orders before he even reached the gates. He sighed, he had to accept the new turn his life was going to take, he was no longer in complete control of his actions, he had a King to answer to.   
"What are my orders your Highness?"  
He asked, accepting his new role.   
David pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Killian,   
"I need you to transport Walsh back to his kingdom..."  
Killian raised his eyebrows, "You're sure I'm the right man for this?"  
David looked at him apologetically, "I know you're just back and I'm asking you to leave again! It's a treacherous voyage, you have the most experience as a Captain and the fastest ship in the realm. There is no one else I trust as much as you to deliver him safely to his people so we can finally be rid of him."  
"There are other ways we could rid ourselves of him..." The pirate offered.   
David shook his head, "I won't risk starting a war, we need all our resources to face the Dark One."  
Killian understood and nodded.   
"When do we depart?"  
"Immediately," the King answered, Emma gasped. "I'm sorry Emma! Walsh is being transported to The Jolly Roger as we speak" he turned to Killian, "Your crew has been informed and I've added a few of my own men, I hope you don't mind."  
Killian looked at his wife then down at the papers, "This is a two month voyage."   
David nodded his head sadly. "Look Killian if you're not ready..."  
"I'll do it!" He turned to Emma, "It will allow you to concentrate on your magic...without getting distracted by how ruggedly handsome I am!" He gave her a wink.  
Emma smiled, she knew it was his way of telling her everything would be OK.   
"Just let me stay with Killian until he departs then I will come to the castle?" She offered.  
"Of course, I'll meet you there, I'll tell your mother to expect you for dinner." 

\----------------

Captain Jones and his wife boarded the Jolly Roger. He took her hand and led her past the crew, busying themselves preparing to set off, and up the steps to the helm of the ship. Emma wrapped her fingers around the pegs remembering back when she was steering her, she looked out at the horizon imagining what it would be like to set sail with Killian on another adventure.   
He watched her, amused, knowing she was a thousand miles away in her day dreams. He leaned in close to her ear, "You'll be steering her again soon, Quartermaster Swan!"  
"Quartermaster?" She looked offended, "What about Captain Swan?!"   
Killian raised one eyebrow, "This ship only has one Captain, yours truly!" He gave a small bow. "Don't worry Swan, the Quartermaster gets a bigger cut of the loot!"  
"Well in that case..." She giggled, then turning to face him she became serious. "So you'll be gone for two months?"  
"Aye, about that, love." He eyed her making sure she was alright, he didn't like leaving her, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't long to be back at sea, he just wished she would be there at his side.   
Emma laid her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat again, her fingers toyed with the swan pendant he was still wearing around his neck. He looked down at it, "Just say the word and it's yours again!"  
She smiled, "Keep it with you for now, by your heart where I should be!"  
"Where you are!" He corrected her. "Not a day will go by that I won't think of you Emma!"  
"Good!" She lightly kissed him, "I'll write to you by bird, you can send letters back with them if you wish, they are trained to always return home."  
"Ready to set sail Captain!" They heard the first mate call.

Killian swept Emma into his arms, his lips crashing into hers, he tilted her back deepening their kiss, she melted into his arms gripping his coat collar. The crew cheered and whistled bringing the lovers back to earth, they smiled into their kiss.   
"Alright, alright men! I'm sure you've got better things to do than ogle my beautiful wife!" He joked, then stroked Emma's cheek. "I love you!"  
"I love you too!"

 

She watched them set sail, her eyes not wavering from her husband until he was just a dot on the horizon. Her heart sank feeling an immediate loss. Someone cleared their throat behind her, she turned to see Graham Hunter, the Kings Captain of the Guard. "I'm here to escort you to the castle ma'am" he bowed and signalled towards a carriage waiting for her.   
She nodded and took his arm, "Thank you, Captain."

 

\---------------

 

Snow and Blue were waiting for Emma when the carriage pulled up to the gates.   
"Emma!" Snow hugged her daughter, "It's so good to see you again, how's Killian? How are you? I heard about what happened..."  
Emma rolled her eyes at her mothers line of questioning.   
"Killian is fine, honestly I think he's happy to be back at sea, I'm fine too...I'm just going to miss him..."  
"And the Dark One's curse?" Her mother asked.  
Emma sighed, "It was hard, but...I'm ok now, we both are. We're just so relieved that each other are safe...Killian almost died Mom! I've never been so scared!"  
Snow hugged her daughter again, "Well as you said you're both fine now and Killian will be back before you know it!" Her mothers eyes twinkled, "and when he returns I'm organising a ball in his honour!"  
Emma laughed, nothing made her mother happier than organising parties! 

Blue stepped forward, "Emma I need to talk to you about the curse!"  
The Princess looked at her mentor, "It's ok, I know there is nothing that can be done now, we've accepted we'll never be parents."  
"That's my point Emma!" She walked up to her student and laid her hand on her stomach, "You will be!"  
Snow and Emma stared in disbelief.  
"But, how?" Emma asked.  
Blue smiled, "I suspected it when I first met you but couldn't be sure so early on...Emma, you're pregnant! You were pregnant before the Dark One cast his curse, making it invalid."  
Emma's hand went straight to her stomach, "but..." She stopped remembering the night she and Killian spent together in the cabin, the night they were married. "Impossible...!"  
"Improbable...but certainly not impossible, your love beat the odds Emma, and the child you carry is a second generation product of true love, he's more powerful than the Dark One, rendering the curse useless." The fairy explained.  
Emma looked up, "he?"  
Blue smiled, "yes, you are carrying a son."  
"Killian! He doesn't know..." Emma realised.  
"You can write and tell him Emma!" Her mother suggested.  
She shook her head, "No, I need to tell him this in person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....so I can finally tell you all that yes, you're right she was pregnant! 
> 
> Im so glad I had this written before watching last nights episode because there is no way I could function enough to write now!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually post chapters this frequently but I have a really busy week so I thought I'd get this one up tonight since I'll be busy tomorrow watching Civil War :) Enjoy!

The salty sea air stung Killian's cheeks, filling his nostrils and dancing through his hair, he felt rejuvenated! He couldn't help but smile as he gripped the helm while the Jolly Roger gained momentum. It wasn't long before they'd left the bay and were in open sea. It wouldn't be unusual for him to let his first mate take over the steering for a while at this point but Killian had missed his ship, he'd already had to say goodbye to Emma today, and now he was on the Jolly he couldn't bear to let anyone else sail her.

His mind wandered to Emma as he gazed out at the horizon, her golden hair, emerald eyes, full lips, and the softest skin he'd ever touched, she was a goddess and she chose him! Two months suddenly felt like an eternity! Two months ago he'd never heard of Princess Emma! Was it really just a few weeks ago that she caught his eye sitting across the tavern trying to avoid advances from that drunken fool? Just a few weeks ago that he watched her eyes light up in wonder as he wooed her with tales of exotic locations and swashbuckling adventure, then again, he had always been a raconteur of repute! Killian smiled at the memory, she got her adventure after all and a husband too! He wondered what other adventures awaited them.

It was only natural that remembering their first encounter would lead him to reflect on their second...Killian's face darkened remembering the condition he found her in, that Walsh had left her in! "Smee! Watch over her for me, I need to check our cargo!" The first mate obeyed and took his Captain's place at the helm. Killian made his way down to the cargo hold.

 

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark but once they did he saw the silhouette of a man hunched in the corner next to some rum barrels. Killian reached up and lit an oil lamp that was hanging above his head, it slowly swayed as the boat bobbed up and down on the waves sending the light dancing around the room.

"Is this the part where you make me walk the plank?" Walsh asked sarcastically, not raising his head.

"Common misconception of pirates mate! It's a impractical form of execution, we're far more likely to skewer you with our swords or just throw you overboard, none of this wasting time having you walk a plank business!"

"So when do I get tossed over?"

Killian pulled up a stool and sat in front of him, "Trust me if it was up to me you'd already be dead! But my orders are to deliver you safely back to your kingdom for trial."

"Orders?" The Prince scoffed, "Since when did pirates take orders? Has making love to a Princess made you soft? Or does she just control you with her magic?"

Killian smiled, Walsh was going to have to do better than that to get to him. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, I was told not to kill or maim you, but that doesn't mean I need to make you comfortable. Enjoy your stay on the Jolly Roger!" He stood up and walked towards the door.

"The Jolly Roger you say? She is a pretty ship, tell me how does it feel to know I've now been inside both your loves?" Walsh taunted him.

Killian froze and bit the inside of his cheek, he had to stay calm, Walsh was trying to make him lose control. He blew out the lamp and opened the door to leave.

"It must have been a relief..." Walsh called out, "...her being unable to bear children, now you can fuck her freely without fear of a little freak being born!"

Killian left the room, hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword, and shut the door. He marched to his quarters, slammed the door behind him and threw his sword across the room with such force it embedded itself in the wood panelled walls. Seething with rage he took a swig of rum from the flask he always kept on him. He'd never wanted to kill someone as much as he did Walsh. David was crazy asking him to do this!

He took his maps out and started charting the fastest course to Walsh's kingdom, The Southern Isles, the sooner this mission was finished and he was back home with Emma the better!

 

\--------------

 

Emma played with the food on her plate, she hadn't had much of an appetite the past week, now she knew why! It still hadn't sunk in completely that she was carrying Killian's child, the thought both thrilled and terrified her! A few hours ago she thought she would never be a mother, just to find out she already was one! She felt unprepared, too young, too inexperienced, she'd never even held a baby! She placed her hand on her stomach, something she'd found herself doing almost constantly since she heard the news, feeling for anything, any sign that her tiny son was there. Blue had told her it would be months before she felt anything but Emma couldn't help herself. She thought about Killian, what would his reaction be to finding out he was a father? She hoped he'd be happy, he seemed genuinely devastated that the Dark One cast his curse!

"Emma?!" Snow interrupted Emma's thoughts "are you alright dear? You've been pushing your food around your plate with that frown on your face for the past 10 minutes!"

"Sorry Mother, I just have a lot on my mind."

Snow smiled sympathetically at her daughter. "I know your heart is elsewhere."

"It's a curious thing..." Emma said quietly, looking out the window to the ocean, "...when your mind and body are in one place while your heart is in another..."

Snow placed her hand on her daughter's arm bringing her thoughts back to where she was, having dinner with her parents. "Why don't you write to him tonight before you go to bed, he'd have your note within hours!"

Emma nodded.

"How did your training go this evening?" David asked her.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "It went well Father, I'm getting better at controlling it, and I'm learning new things my magic can do every day. It still feels unbelievable sometimes...you know...that it's me!" She said honestly.

"I'm proud of you Emma!" She smiled, she really was lucky to have so much support from her family. She picked at her food some more then eventually excused herself and retired to her room.

"Oh Emma, we'd prepared a different room for you and Killian, it's the Blue Room in the East Wing...unless you want to sleep in your old room tonight...whatever you're more comfortable with! Plumette will accompany you." Snow signalled to the maid, who rushed over to escort Emma.

"I'll go to mine and Killian's room" Emma decided.

 

Emma had never spent much time in the East Wing, it was usually reserved for important guests as it was the other side of the castle from where the royal family lived. Her parents must have wanted to give her and Killian as much privacy as possible, the thought made her blush slightly. The maid opened the door for Emma and set to work lighting the candles, turning the bed down and then walked over to the Windows to close the curtains.

"Leave one curtain open please" Emma asked.

The maid curtsied then left the room. Emma looked around, it was much bigger than her bedroom, a large four poster bed was the centre piece of the room, with a side door leading to a seating area with a fireplace and bookcases filled with numerous volumes. Another door led to a washroom with a large copper bath, back in the bedroom Emma opened the wardrobe, it was full of new dresses for her and clothes for Killian too, She smiled and rolled her eyes, Mother had obviously been shopping! Under the window was a large oak writing desk, Emma sat down, took out a bottle of ink and quill and penned a letter to her husband.

 

_Killian,_

_I trust your voyage has been smooth sailing thus far! I do so wish I could be there with you, another daring adventure for swashbucklers Captain Jones, and Quartermaster Swan. Though its occurred to me that Captain Jones doesn't sound very piratey, shouldn't you have a more colourful moniker, something along the lines of captain Blackbeard or Pegleg Jim? We can work on that when you come home! We've been given one of the best rooms in the castle, in our own wing! I think you'll find the excessiveness of it amusing, though it is very lonely for one, our bed is overwhelmingly big for just my body, it feels so empty. I might take to talking to myself as a hobby. I so wish you were here, there is so much I want to speak to you about. My training is going well, I already feel a lot more in control. I have to resist using it to come to you, though I wonder...would it be so bad to just appear at night then reappear back here each morning, just to keep the image of your face fresh in my mind, they'd never have to know!_

_Don't let Walsh use me to get to you, he knows I'm your weakness!_

_I love you Killian!_

_Your Swan_

 

She rolled up the letter and placed a seal on it then opened the window and whistled, within a moment a bird landed on the windowsill. Emma carefully tied the note to its leg and whispered, "Take this to Captain Jones" the bird flew away into the night.

 

Killian guided his ship by the stars, he'd decided to sail straight through the nights, he wanted for get to The Southern Isles as soon as possible, it was 2am and in a couple hours the sun would come up, he would need to go get some rest.

"Smith!" He called to a deckhand who was on nightwatch.

"Aye Captain Sir!"

"Go wake Smee so he can come take over!"

The boy rushed below deck. Just then a bird landed on the helm chirping loudly at him. Killian raised his eyebrows then noticed a note tied to its leg, he carefully untied it and looked at it, it had a wax seal with a swan emblem on it, Killian smiled and slipped it into his inside pocket. The bird sat there looking at him. "Ok thanks, you can come back tomorrow for my reply!"

The bird tilted its head and chirped at him. The Captain shooed him away, "On you go! Come back tomorrow!"

The bird flew up and sat on Killian's shoulder, "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He muttered to it as he flailed around trying to get it off his shoulder.

"Every ok Captain?" Smee asked looking back and forth between the Captain and the bird. "New pet?" He tried to hide his laughter.

Killian's eyes narrowed angrily, "That'll be all Smee! I'll be back at sunrise, try and remember where you misplaced your respect by then!" And he stormed off with the bird still perched on his shoulder.

He opened the door to his quarters and the bird glided down and perched on his desk. "Oh so now you'll move!" The Captain said sarcastically.

He shrugged off his large leather coat and lit the oil lamp above his desk, scattered among his maps were drawings, pencil sketches of Emma Killian had idly drawn when he was supposed to be charting their course but found his mind wandering to her. He was an accomplished artist, he'd wanted an image of her to gaze at as he fell asleep. He sat down, kicked off his boots, pulled over a plate of food the galley cook had left for him, took a swig of rum and broke the seal of his letter. He smiled as he read it, hearing Emma's voice saying the words as clear as day! His smile faded when he looked up and saw the bird staring at him.

"Do you mind? It's bad form to eavesdrop on a personal exchange between lovers!" The bird chirped a response.

Killian rolled his eyes, "Emma's talking to herself and I'm talking to a bird, the sooner we're back together the better!" He slid his plate over to the bird for it to eat his scraps. Then Killian reread the letter and looking at his images of Emma had an idea, he tipped the contents on the metal plate out by his new feathery friend and sat the plate up so he could see his reflection, he picked up a pencil and set to work.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma woke abruptly; groaning at the now familiar churning in her stomach, she ran to the washroom and parted ways with whatever was left in her stomach. She slumped down until she was lying flat on her back on the cold floor. After a few deep breaths her stomach felt settled again; slowly, she sat up and walked back to her room. A tapping at the window startled her, she looked up and saw the bird she had sent to Killian last night. She ran over and opened the window; the bird jumped inside landing on the back of her hand, tied onto its leg was a note. Emma smiled as she pulled the string freeing the bird of its load. She crawled back into bed to read it, when she unrolled it a separate piece of paper fell out, she turned it over and smiled when she saw a very well-drawn self portrait of her husband. She turned her attention to his letter.

 

_My dear Swan,_

_I couldn't possibly express how much joy your letter brought me! I'm glad your training is going well! Your offer to join me at night is torturous, there is nothing I desire more than you in my arms but you are where you need to be right now. I did think about your request to see my face, after a few attempts I can tell you it is nigh impossible to capture the extent of my handsomeness with ink and paper but I trust this is close enough! As for my name, I was unaware until now that you found it lacking! While your suggestions were creative, I do wonder if you'd find me as attractive with a peg leg. I'm sorry you feel lonely, you can speak to me about anything, my love, let me share the burden you carry!_

_I must ask, where did you find this bird? He insists on perching on my shoulder like I'm some sort of tree! He has no respect for me as a Captain! Stuff him for dinner please!_

_You have my deepest love and devotion,_

_Killian_

 

Emma smiled, kissed the picture of her husband and laid it on the pillow beside her. The bird flew over and landed on the pillow next to it. It looked at the picture then cooed and rested beside it. "I miss him too!" She told it.

 

                                                                                                        ------------------

                                                                                                             (4 weeks later)

 

Killian grinned widely as he stood in his rightful place at his ships helm, he was in good spirits today, they were only a matter of hours from the Southern Isles and once he delivered Walsh his mission would be over and he would be on his way home! Even the eerie fog that covered the ocean today couldn't darken his mood. Unfortunately his crew didn't share his feeling, being pirates they were wildly superstitious and fog was considered a bad omen.

"I don't like it Captain, I don't like it one bit!" Smee shook with fear, narrowing his eyes to try and make out anything.

"What are you expecting to see? We're miles away from land; I checked the maps this morning!" Killian snapped, he had little tolerance for cowardice. "Here!" He handed his first mate a compass, "Take over while I check on our prisoner, and just keep her steady going due south!" The ship was silent, due to the crew's uneasiness, the only sound was Killian's boots echoing as he walked along the deck and down the stairs towards the cargo hold, oil lamp in hand.

"The ship is very quiet today!" Walsh observed aloud when he heard Killian enter.

"Just a little fog...I'm here to tell you we'll be dropping anchor in a few hours, you're almost home."

Walsh eyed the pirate suspiciously, "That's it? No kick to the ribs, roughing me up a little, verbal abuse?"

"No" Killian said simply, he'd wasted enough time and energy on this piece of scum. He turned to leave but was almost knocked off his feet as the ship jerked violently, with the unmistakable sound of splintering wood breaking by force. "Bloody hell, my ship!" Killian cursed.

"W...what was that?!" Walsh asked, trying to mask the fear in his voice.

Killian ignored him and headed straight out the door and up the hall. He could hear men shouting and the clashing of swords, he was just about to run up to join the fight when it stopped, and he heard a familiar voice, deep and threatening.

"We have you surrounded, drop your weapons and you keep your lives, all I want is the prisoner!"

Killian frowned, why was Long John Silver looking for Walsh? He had to protect him, his mission was to get Walsh to the Southern Isles in one piece and there was no way he was giving up when they were this damn close! He hurried back to the cargo hold as fast and silently as he could. He opened the door and slipped in,

"What the hell is going on?!" Walsh demanded.

"Silence!" Killian hissed. "Any chance you could shine some light on why the dreaded pirate Long John Silver is after you?" Killian asked whispering. He was frantically looking around the room for any sort of advantage.

"Oh no" the prince groaned.

"Oh no? That's what you're giving me, a bloody Oh no!" With that the door flew open; Long John Silver's menacing silhouette filled the doorway. Killian was standing shielding Walsh with his sword drawn.

"Don't be a fool Jones! I have your crew surrendered above deck; there is no way out of this." He warned. Killian held his ground as the pirate slowly walked towards him still talking, "I have no quarrel with you Jones, just hand over the prisoner and we'll be off, no one has to get hurt..."

"Why do you want him?" Killian asked standing firm.

"He stole from me!" Silver said through a clenched jaw.

Killian's eyes didn't waver from the pirate as he shouted over his shoulder to Walsh, "What the hell did you steal from a pirate?!" Walsh remained quiet.

"He stole my woman!" Silver bellowed.

Killian rolled his eyes and turned to Walsh, "Seriously?! What happened to you only having eyes for Emma?"

Walsh shrugged his shoulders, "I needed something to tide me over..."

"That's it, let me at him" Silver lunged towards Walsh with his cutlass, Killian blocked him with his. An epic sword fight ensued; the two pirates were perfectly matched in skill and stamina. As soon as one gained the upper hand the other would manage to win it back. Finally Killian had him cornered, his sword sliding down Silvers pinning him in place.

"Stand down Silver! I'm handing him back to his own people to be tried!"

"Why won't you just let me kill him, do us both a favour?"

The offer was tempting, Killian could just say he tried to fight to pirate off but failed, no one could blame him! He sighed, "Because I gave my word!"

"And I gave my word I'd kill him, you've fought bravely Jones but it's time we finished this!" They were interrupted by a cannonball flying past them through the hold.

"Stop blowing bloody holes in my ship!" Killian screamed.

"I gave no such order!" Long John Silver insisted. "Someone else is here!" The pirate cut Walsh's ropes.

"What are you doing?" Killian hissed.

"I’m fighting fair!" Silver replied, he pulled out a second sword and threw it to Walsh, “This is about honor; we fight to the death."

"You'll have to go threw me!" Killian jumped in the way. The ship shook again as another cannonball stuck it, it was just enough to distract Silver, Killian used the hilt of his cutlass to knock him out. The pirate collapsed to the floor, Killian reached down to pick up his weapon when pain shot through his arm, he looked down to see his left hand lying on the floor, Walsh stood there sword in hand before Killian could react he rammed his sword through his shoulder, he sunk to the ground.

"I can't let you take me in!" Walsh said unapologetically then ran out the room. The last thing Killian heard was a loud commotion in the hall.

 

                                                                                                   ----------------

 

He could hear her laughter; it fell on his ears like a lullaby; her scent, intoxicating; her hair glowing, her eyes sparkling, and her lips coaxing him to come to her. He went to follow her but couldn't move, he tried to call to her to wait but no words came out, and all he could do was watch her leave. "Emma" he breathed her name with each breath he took.

"Captain Jones! Captain Jones can you hear me?"

His eyes flickered then slowly opened, blinking as they grew accustomed to the light. He saw a man sitting beside him with copper hair, brown eyes, and a strong jaw, covered in stubble. Killian felt drowsy, "Where am I?" He asked.

The man smiled, "You're in the Southern Isles, my name is Prince Stefan, I'm the crown prince, the oldest of 13 sons, and you brought my brother, Prince Walsh, home. Killian lifted his head up and looked around, there was throbbing pain coming from his wrist, he glanced down seeing a bandaged stub where his hand used to be. "A gift from my brother I'm afraid. I can't apologise enough, he has been detestable and stands trial today, he will pay for the embarrassment his actions have caused our kingdom. The pirate, Long John Silver, told us how you protected the prince, you saved his life and he repaid you by taking your hand."

Killian was filled with bitterness, "Yes well I've noticed he likes to take things!" He wished he'd let Silver kill the bastard!

Prince Stefan lowered his head sadly, "I'd like to say he is the black sheep of the family but you wouldn't believe the mess my youngest brother just caused in Arendelle!"

"Sounds like you have your hands full!" Killian said dryly.

"The Southern Isles are forever in your debt; our doctors will care for you until you are able to return home. We're also repairing your ship. While you are here you will want for nothing, anything we can do to ease your suffering just ask and we will do it."

Killian thought for a moment. "Just some ink and paper for now, please."

"Of course, I'm sure you're keen to let your loved ones know you're ok. There is some in the drawer beside your bed." With that the prince left.

Killian opened the drawer beside him, removed the ink and quill and wrote two letters; one to the King and Queen and one to Emma. He had just finished when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter." He called. The door swung open, Long John Silver swaggered into the room. "Captain Silver" Killian said hesitantly, he was unsure if the pirate meant him harm after their duel. He noticed he was holding a box; the lid had holes in it. Neither man knew what to say, Killian started, "Apologies for that bump on your head" he lifted up his left arm revealing the stump, "I'm beginning to think I should have just let you kill him..."

"Aye, probably..." Silver pulled up a chair and sat beside Killian's bed. "But you gave your word; I understand that, we live by the same code, you know!" He shrugged, "and I commandeered your ship and tried to steal your cargo, yet when you had the chance you didn't kill me."

Killian raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "let's just call that professional curtesy."

Silver grinned, "Marriage making you soft, Jones?"

Killian sighed, "My marriage came with a title I never expected to own, Prince! And with that title comes certain responsibilities that I'm still getting used to. Being a Prince and a Pirate has its...complications."

Silver exhaled as he leaned back in his seat, "Aye I can imagine! I don't envy you mate! Though, looking at this I can see she's worth it..." He pulled Killian's drawing of Emma from his pocket and handed it to him. "I saw this in your quarters and thought you'd want it with you..." Killian looked at the picture and smiled. "I also found this creature; it appeared to be searching for you, a friend of yours?" He opened the box and the bird that had been delivering Killian and Emma's letters flew out chirping angrily then landed beside Killian.

"Just the fellow I need!" He said happily as he started to tie his two letters to the bird’s leg. "Take these to Queen Snow" he whispered and the bird flew off.

"Thank you." Killian nodded to the other pirate.

"One more thing and I'll leave you to rest," he put his hand into the box and pulled out a brace with a metal hook attached to the end, the sharp tip sparkled as the sunlight hit it.

"You bought me jewellery?" Killian teased raising one eyebrow.

Long John Silver rolled his eyes and grunted. "You may be a prince by title but your soul is pirate, and there could come a time when your kingdom needs a pirate instead of a prince. I always thought your named lacked a little menace, this is your chance to reinvent yourself, imagine the fear you could evoke with a name like Captain Hook!"

Killian smiled as he held up his new appendage, "Captain Hook...I like it!"


	20. Chapter 20

Emma had been quiet all morning, Blue was beginning to get frustrated with her distracted student. "Emma, magic is serious! If you aren't focused you'll make more mistakes! Cogsworth refuses to volunteer for us after you accidentally turned him into a clock instead of making his pocket watch appear in your hand!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "You turned him back straight away, he's being dramatic!"

Blue flashed her student a scolding look. "Emma what is troubling you?"

The princess sighed, "I haven't heard from Killian in over a week now..."

"You know the further away he is the longer it takes the birds to carry the notes."

"I know...I just expected to hear from him by now...I worry he's in trouble."

Blue smiled sympathetically, "Have faith in your pirate, he won't let anything stop him from returning home to you."

"Do you think I should have told him about the baby?" Emma asked.

Blue looked thoughtfully, "That is a choice only you can make."

"I just didn't want to worry him or distract him from his mission...but most of all I just...I just wanted to see his face...when he found out...I wanted to share that moment with him."

"I understand." Blue told her.

There was a knocking at the door, Snow entered excitedly, "Emma letters from Killian have arrived!" Snow held out the letter for her daughter. Emma ran to her mother and practically ripped the letter from her hand, she looked up at Blue.

The fairy laughed, "Ok, ok! Read your letter, we'll continue our lessons after lunch."

Emma smiled widely, "Thank you!" She called out behind her as she ran out the room and down the hall to her bedroom.

Snow and Blue looked at each other knowingly. "What was I thinking trying to set her up with an arranged marriage?!" Snow shook her head.

"You were thinking about the kingdom. Don't be hard on yourself, you've made up for your mistake now and accepted Captain Jones into your family.

Snow smiled thinking of how much her son-in-law loved her daughter, her eyes widened, "Oh! That reminds me, I need to find David, Killian wrote to us too!"

 

Emma shut her bedroom door behind her, then taking a deep breath walked into her sitting room, Plumette had already lit a fire, she curled up in a large chair and broke the anchor seal on her letter and unrolled it.

 

_My darling Emma,_

_I apologise for the length of time between letters, I didn't mean to alarm you, my ship was hidden in a deep fog which I imagine made it difficult for Hermes to find me. Yes, I have named the creature, I suppose I've grown fond of him, after all, no one can fault his bravery and loyalty delivering these letters between us!_

_I succeeded in transporting Walsh to his kingdom, he stands trial today, that is the good news, the bad news however is that my ship has suffered damage after an altercation with another pirate ship and the Southern Isles Royal Navy. The misunderstanding was cleared up before any deaths, you'll be happy to hear, although it means prolonging my voyage back as I must stay here until the Jolly Roger is repaired. The King has graciously provided the materials and tradesmen as a thank you for bringing his son back safely. I expect to set sail on Friday, it should only add a week onto my arrival time. I know this must come as a disappointment, believe me when I say it disheartens me too. I want nothing more than to see you again, and, forgive my forwardness, I intend to lock you in our private wing as soon as I return and make up for all this lost time!_ _You've consumed my thoughts each day and dreams each night._

_Finally, before I end this letter, how are you, love? I got the impression something was troubling you that you wished to speak with me about. It's not gone unnoticed that you've chosen not to confide in me in these letters. I trust your decision and hope you'll feel you can talk to me about what's on your mind when we are reunited. I'm always here for you, love._

_All my love,_

_Killian_

 

Emma smiled but her heart ached, she missed him so much. She set straight to work replying, if it was going to take a few days to get to him she wanted to reply as soon as possible.

 

_My Love,_

_I was so relieved to hear from you! Please don't even entertain the thought that I don't trust you! There is no one I trust more, I don't wish to worry you either. I just simply desire to talk to you face to face, to be in your company, hearing your voice, feeling your embrace while I confide in you. So come home as fast as you can please!_

_I've almost completed my training, and I can tell you I feel stronger than ever! You will return to a different woman than you left, one with focus, determination, and bravery. I know what I want now and I'm prepared to fight for it; for our kingdom, and for our future!_

_The name you bestowed on our faithful feathered friend is perfect! I couldn't have picked a better one myself! Now we just need to work on yours!_

_Come home to me soon Killian!_

_Emma_

 

                                                                                       ----------------

 

Snow and David looked up at each other after reading Killian's letter. David exhaled with relief, "He did it! I knew he would!"

Snows face was pale, "but at what cost David? Walsh almost killed him, he's lost his hand! What's Emma going to say?!" She was worried about her daughter's reaction given her current condition. "What if she responds emotionally and it interferes with her magic?"

David took his wife's hand in his and squeezed it. "He asked us to let him tell her when he is ready, we need to respect that." He twisted his body around to face Snow, taking her other hand in his spare one. "As for Emma, she is strong and she loves Killian, her concern will be with him and how he feels about it. I'm confident of that!"

Snow sighed and nodded her head, "You're right. They're true love, like us." She smiled at her husband and placed her hand on his chest, "if we can survive sharing a heart then I'm sure they'll have no problem with three hands between them!" She shuddered thinking about the day she almost lost David.

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "True love always prevails." He told her then met her lips with his.

 

                                                                                        --------------

                                                                                          (5 weeks later)

 

Killian read Emma's letter for the hundredth time, while Hermes looked on curiously. He'd sat down to reply countless times but the words didn't come. He'd decided to tell her what happened to him so she wouldn't get a shock when he returned; not wanting anything to cast a shadow on their reunion. Taking his flask from his jacket pocket the pirate turned to rum for inspiration, but all that seemed to do was highlight the real issue. It was there staring him in the face, the hook that now replaced his hand. He'd grown accustomed to using it these past few weeks, there actually wasn't much he couldn't do that he could before, in some ways it was even 'handier' than his former appendage. However, at the moment it taunted him; reminding him that he was returning less of a man than when he left. What if Emma was repulsed by it, or scared? She'd always looked at him with a distinct expression; her eyes an intoxicating cocktail of admiration, love, and want. It was just how a man hoped to be looked at by the woman he loved and like a sweet wine, that look from Emma left him light headed and weak every time! That was what he feared losing.

The portrait he drew of Emma lay on his desk beside her letter, he traced the outline of her face reverently with his calloused fingers. Tomorrow he'd finally be able to look upon the real woman, to feel her smooth skin, comb his fingers through her silky golden locks, and feel her soft lips against his own. Killian let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding so long, then picked up his ink and quill and began to write.

 

                                                                                      ---------------

 

Emma looked at her reflection as she ran her fingers through her braid unravelling it for bed. Was it just her imagination or was her face filling out? She was 10 weeks pregnant and even though her clothes still fit her, she didn't know if anyone would be able to tell just by looking at her. She stood up and lifted her nightdress to look at her abdomen, it still looked flat, she gently stroked it wondering if the baby could sense her. Walking over to the window Emma leaned against the pane and gazed out at the starlit sea. It'd been weeks since she last wrote to Killian, he hadn't responded yet. She hoped he wasn't in trouble or annoyed at her for keeping something from him. He'd sent word to her parents a week ago updating them on his return, he told them to expect him home soon. She watched the moon shine on the water, Killian had told her to watch the stars if she felt lonely and to find comfort in the fact that he would be watching them too. She smiled, then her eyes narrowed, she thought she saw something, she blinked and looked again, something was moving in the sky. As it descended down to her she smiled, "Hermes!"

The bird landed on the windowsill and chirped excitedly. Emma untied her note and leaned down to kiss his head, "Thank you Hermes!" He cooed back at her then rested in a tree by her window. Emma wasted no time in opening her note.

 

_My dear Emma,_

_I find myself apologising to you once again for my absence of letters, I'll be honest with you, love, I've been nervous about writing you. There is something I need to tell you before I return tomorrow. But first let me say that I am so proud of you, Emma, though I have to disagree on one point, the woman you described in your letter isn't new, she was the woman I left behind, I always saw those traits in you, it's part of what made it so easy for me to fall in love with you, but I am thrilled you now see those characteristics in yourself. All I have ever wanted is for you to see yourself through my eyes. You are the strongest, most talented, capable, and exquisite woman I've ever known._

 

Emma couldn't help but tear up as she read his words. Where most men would be fearful, or at least intimidated, by her magic, Killian fully supported and believed in her. She read on nervously wondering what he needed to confess.

 

_I'm afraid to tell you, though, that I have changed. Walsh tried to escape when we were just hours from the Southern Isles. He came at me from behind then separated me from my left hand. I'm healed but left lacking; where my hand once was is now just a stump. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to alarm you but after much consideration I thought it better you knew before you saw me, I didn't want to shock you on my return. Forgive me Emma for returning less of a man then what I was when I left. I hope this doesn't take away from any excitement you may of had for my return._

_I eagerly anticipate holding you in my arms tomorrow._

_Killian_

 

Emma looked up; tears running freely down her face. How could he think she would love him any less! She was livid with Walsh, she blamed herself, Walsh would never have known Killian if it weren't for her, her husband shouldn't have been the one to deliver the prince back home. The letter didn't put her off seeing her pirate but rather made her more impatient. One more night, then she could tell him their news, she suddenly felt nervous. She crawled into bed running countless versions of tomorrow's conversation in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of letters and dialogue in this one but I promise a reunion is coming next chapter! Thank you for reading and all your comments/kudos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update, I thought this chapter would take longer for me but once I started writing it just kept coming. 
> 
> I have a really busy two weeks coming up so I will try and keep updating 3 times a week but I'm just warning you I might not be able to but this story is precious to me so it definitely won't be put on the shelf! 
> 
> Here's a fluff filled chapter for you, slightly longer too, to try and make it up to you.

The early morning breeze caressed her skin sending a shiver down her spine. Emma pulled her shawl tighter around her arms. The song of the waves lightly lapping against the shore down below calmed her as she waited for her love to return home to her. The moon was full and bright, hanging suspended in the clearest of night skies, just a hint of sunlight beginning to tease its way up on the horizon where the princess had focused her gaze, not wavering from it for the past hour. Come hell or high water she would not look away, she would not move until she saw sight of the Jolly Roger. It was all she could do to keep her breathing steady as the anticipation built inside of her, standing perched against the castle garden wall looking out across the sea. Suddenly she felt very aware, she refused to turn around; to take her eyes off the thin line of light that was bringing the day with it.  
"Your highness?"  
She didn't need to look; she knew the voice well. A small smile teased her lips. "Captain Hunter."  
The Captain of the guard was taken aback by Emma's beauty, he knew she was attractive but in this light; the aurora softly illuminating her face; she glowed.  
"Princess Emma, you shouldn't be out here this time of night!"  
She shrugged her shoulders "it's practically morning Captain"  
He followed her gaze and realised what she was doing.  
He sighed "I can keep watch for you and tell you when he arrives. It's not good for you to be out here alone in your...condition" he said the last word hesitantly.  
Emma's shoulders dropped, "so you know" it was more of a statement than a question. Her eyes stayed focused ahead "is it that obvious?"  
"No, no...not at all" he assured her, "your mother told me when she appointed me as your guard."  
Emma smiled slyly, "and here I thought you just liked spending time with me." She didn't have to look at him to know he was blushing. "At ease, Captain! I apologise, I shouldn't tease you for doing your job, though I'm completely capable of looking after myself, I do wield magic, you know!"  
"Well you certainly know how to make a man feel redundant, your highness!"  
Emma laughed, the truth was she'd enjoyed Graham's company these past few weeks, she didn't have many friends and he did seem to coddle her less than the other guards, probably because they'd known each other since they were children, his mother being her governess, he knew how stubborn she could be.  
"What's it like?" He asked.  
"Hmmm?" She was still distracted watching for Killian.  
"True love. What does true love feel like?"  
The question caught her off guard, she cleared her throat, "It feels..." Emma thought for a moment, she'd never really put it into words before, she laid her hand on her stomach. "It feels powerful...overwhelming, actually! It pulsates through you like an energy, and when you're together you feel invincible...but when you're apart...well, it's as if a piece of your very being is missing. It is the greatest feeling in the world and also the scariest because...what if you lose them? But then you remember that true love is bigger than death, it extends beyond time and space...it just is, and always will be...and that gives you hope, and the drive to get out of bed every morning and be the best version of yourself. Because you know that what ever happens you've been loved in the most perfect and intense way, and that makes everything worth it."  
"Wow" was about all the Captain could say. "I guess I understand why you can't leave your post."  
"Thank you for not trying to make me."  
He couldn't leave her out there alone so he sighed and stood beside her leaning against the wall looking out. "I'll wait with you."  
Emma smiled, "Thank you, Graham"

 

Killian had refused to leave the helm all night. They were so close to home: he wasn't going to trust anyone else to get them there. The Jolly Roger chased the sunrise; cutting through the waves effortlessly as it powered along. Killian kept his focus steady on the distant land ahead of them.  
"The Enchanted Forest, Captain! Not long now!" Smee came from behind and stood next to his captain.  
"Aye Smee, we're almost home..."  
His voice was wistful, he smiled, wondering if Emma would be at the docks waiting for him. How would she be wearing her hair? What dress would she have chosen? He felt like a young boy meeting his crush. He pulled his drawing of her out of his jacket pocket and stroked her face with his thumb. It felt like an eternity had passed since they were together and his heart, body, and soul ached for her. It had been so long since he had loved someone; he'd written that emotion off years ago, dismissing it as weak and distracting. He thought he was incapable of it; that is until Emma, she'd awoken something deep inside him. At first he thought it was just desire but there was something more, he didn't want her to be a one time thing, he wanted her with him. He had never asked a woman to join him on his ship before; but that day in the tavern when he saw those eyes looking up at him he knew he was at her mercy, he suddenly cared what she thought of him, a overwhelming need overcame him to make her happy, to care for her, to love her. Her rejection that first meeting cut him like a sword to his heart. Killian smiled thinking about how much had happened since then, if only he knew how much his life would change as a result of punching that drunken idiot making advances on her. He'd love to see what she'd do to any man who tried that now with her new found confidence and abilities. The thought made him laugh out loud.  
"Captain?" Smee missed the joke.  
"Oh, nothing Smee, let's just get home! I would very much like to kiss my wife!"

 

Graham and Emma watched the sun rise together. The princess stubbornly refusing to take her eyes off the sea. The Captain of the Guard was impressed by her perseverance. He hoped the pirate knew how loyal and dedicated his wife was.  
"Emma, it's light now, will you not go inside and get some breakfast and I'll take over your post?" He offered.  
"No, I won't leave until I see him."  
"Emma...your highness..." He corrected his informality "you don't know what time he is arriving today, it could be hours! You have to eat and drink!"  
For the first time that morning Emma turned and looked at him. "What is your favourite food?"  
"What? Um...probably meat pie..." He said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Hold out your hand"  
He obeyed her; she clicked her fingers and a freshly baked meat pie appeared in his hand. It was the first time he had ever witnessed her magic. His eyes widened in wonder, "that's incredible!" He took a bite, and closed his eyes blissfully. "Mmmm, I didn't know you could cook, princess!"  
Emma laughed.  
"Ok, your highness, what about you?"  
Emma thought for a moment, "the only thing I find myself wanting to eat these days is..." She lifted her hand up, and clicked her fingers again "...pickles and strawberries"  
"Interesting combination" he teased "is that a side effect of...?"  
"The pregnancy? Yeah."  
They sat on the grass and ate their breakfast; Graham looked up as he was chewing his last bite, he jumped to his feet "Emma! Look!"  
She jumped up too, a bit too quickly as a wave of nausea and dizziness came over her, but it was fast forgotten as she saw the silhouette of the Jolly Roger sailing towards them with the morning sun behind it.  
"Killian" she whispered.  
Graham noticed the colour had left her face. "Princess Emma, are you alright?"  
She looked up at him "Graham you have to take me to him...now!"  
He nodded and held out his arm "can you walk to the stables?"  
"No need!" She said and took his hand, the next thing he knew they'd been transported to the stables in a billow of smoke; it cleared away and Emma's legs gave out. Graham caught her in his arms.  
"Emma!" his voice was full of concern.  
"I'm alright!" She assured him as she peeled herself out of his arms, still holding on with one hand to steady herself. "It was just some pregnancy nausea, I shouldn't have used my magic when I was already feeling weak, I just thought it'd get us here quicker."  
Graham looked around nervously, he knew he should probably take her back to the castle to rest, especially since she seemed too weak to stop him. Emma realised what he was thinking and started to shake her head "no...no Graham, please take me to him, I need to be there when he arrives!" The captain of the guard was visibly torn about what he should do. Emma squeezed his arm and he looked at her "please" she begged.  
He couldn't refuse her "ok princess" he helped her into a carriage and rolled his eyes as he shut the door. "I better not get fired for this!" He muttered to himself. 

Emma took deep breaths as they rode into port, finally the nausea passed and she felt better again. The carriage slowed to a stop; Graham got down from the front and came around to open her door. "We're here, your highness, how are you feeling?"  
"Much better!"  
He could see the colour had returned to her cheeks "the ship isn't far, princess, would you like me to wait with you? I'm sure your husband is eager to see you and make sure you and the baby are well."  
"Actually...he doesn't know...so if it's ok could you wait for us here, I'm going to take him for a walk and tell him the news before going back to the castle. I don't want him finding out from anyone else!"  
He could see her nerves setting in, now he understood why it was so important for her to be here when he arrived. He certainly didn't want to intrude on such a private and emotional moment. "Of course, I'll wait with the carriage...and Emma.." He took her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze "don't be nervous, he will be thrilled!"  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you, Graham" she turned and ran towards the docks. 

 

Killian took out his telescope and held it to his eye; his breath hitched. She stood there, radiant; her loose golden curls blowing gently in the sea breeze, she was wearing a deep red dress that accentuated her figure perfectly, but most importantly she was there, waiting for him, smiling beautifully. Killian felt like his heart might burst, suddenly he also couldn't wipe the grin off his face, they were so close. 

As the ship approached he put his telescope away, he didn't need it anymore, they were locked in eye contact, both smiling. She bit her bottom lip nervously and he raised his left eyebrow mischievously at her then mouthed 'I love you' as the ship finally reached the dock. He left his crew to sort the rest as he ran down the gangplank towards his wife. She started running to him too and threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her into the air and spun her around, she slid down his arms until their faces met. She wasted no time grabbing the collar of his leather coat pulling him in as she kissed him all over his face. He laughed trying to catch a breath between her frantic kisses. All she could do was keep kissing him, she didn't care that it was improper, didn't care that people were watching, she needed him. When her kissing slowed down he took over, pulling her in tightly, her lips parted allowing his tongue access into her mouth, they groaned simultaneously into their kiss. Killian reluctantly pulled away, their breathing was shallow; he chuckled "miss me, Swan?"  
"You have no idea!" She said breathily, smiling with relief that he was home and safe.  
"Actually...I do" he winked at her.  
Her hands slid down his arms, her left one clasping his right, her right hand holding up his new appendage "a hook?"  
"Aye, love. You're looking at Captain Hook, himself" he bowed theatrically.  
A wide grin spread across her face "you changed your name!"  
"Piratey enough for you?"  
"It's perfect!"  
"Glad you think so, Mrs Hook" he teased. He took her hand and started walking down the pier with her "now don't you think we've given these fine people enough of a show? Let's go home." He pressed his lips to her ear and added "to bed."  
Emma shivered with anticipation; they reached the the start of the pier. "Actually..." She said; tugging him by his hand the opposite direction of the carriage "...first...I need to talk to you...walk with me?"  
He nodded with a confused expression "as you wish" whatever she needed to tell him must be important. Emma smiled and waved to Graham who waved back awkwardly. "Who's he?" Killian eyed the man, looking back over his shoulder as Emma pulled him along.  
"Oh that's my guard"  
Killian raised his eyebrows, "they couldn't have given you an unattractive one?"  
Emma giggled; it was true, Graham was very handsome but she didn't see him that way. "Now's not the time to be jealous Killian!"  
He followed her onto the shore, they walked silently holding hands until they were away from town in a small secluded section of the beach. Killian stopped and turned to face her, still holding her hand. He searched her eyes for any clue to what she was going to say, she was noticeably nervous which made him uneasy too. "I'm all ears, love" he gave her hand a squeeze.  
Emma swallowed then cleared her throat. She took his hand and pressed it on her stomach; what happened next surprised both of them. Killian felt a kick against his hand, his face shot up to look at his wife "Emma?"  
Her eyes were wide with wonder and filling with tears, "I didn't think he'd do that so soon..."  
"He?"  
Killian stared at his wife, too scared to ask what deep down he already knew. Surely it was impossible, he was right there when the Dark One cast his curse, no, he wouldn't believe it until he heard the words from her lips.  
Emma stroked his face, "your son"  
"M...my son? But...but...how is it possible...the curse?"  
"Turns out I was pregnant before the curse was cast...so it didn't work."  
Killian's eyebrows jumped up in disbelief "after one night?!"  
Emma shrugged; giggling, "apparently so"  
Killian shook his head amazed by it all, "we're going to be parents, Emma!"  
"Yes!"  
"Truly?"  
"Yes!" She laughed.  
A tear escaped from his eye and he slid down onto his knees and kissed her stomach. Emma also started to cry, overwhelmed with emotion. He rested his forehead on her abdomen then slowly stood back up and pulled her into his arms, she buried her head into his neck and he kissed her head. "I love you! I love you both so much!" He whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marriage ain't easy guys!

He awoke, still clinging to her. Their body's woven together like one of the elaborate tapestries hanging in their room. He could feel her soft breath on his neck, like an angel whispering sweet promises. Killian smiled contently, this was all he needed, his beautiful wife snuggled into him, skin against skin, breathing in unison, the sound of her heart beating in time with his. He wrapped his arms tighter around her knowing he was holding not only her but their son too.   
They'd finally walked back to the carriage yesterday after many tears and kisses. Graham helped them sneak into the castle undetected, perhaps the man wasn't all bad after all. He agreed to let the King and Queen know he had arrived and that they weren't to be disturbed. Graham had blushed when Killian gave him the instructions, much to the pirates amusement. He and Emma had been in bed ever since. She'd even used her magic to make them dinner so they wouldn't have to leave apart from a bath they shared before finally giving into sleep, too exhausted to get dressed for bed.   
Emma let out the sweetest sigh, and squirmed closer to him, kissing his chest; still half asleep. Her eyes slowly fluttered open; they lay there gazing at each other in a haze, neither quite believing they were finally back together and with the added joy of a baby on the way. Emma gently traced patterns on his chest; she knew they couldn't stay here forever, locked in their room, as much as they wanted to! Her point was proven by light knocking at their door.   
"Princess Emma? Prince Killian? Can I come in?" A voice asked from behind the door.   
"Who the bloody hell is that?" Killian was in no mood for interruptions.  
"It's our maid, Plumette"   
"Maid?" Killian's eyes twinkled, "Is she as good looking as your guard?"  
Emma jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "I'm sure Graham will be flattered to know you find him so dashing!" She teased.  
Killian propped himself up on his elbows, "come in, love" he called out. His eyebrows shot up when the petite but curvy maid hesitantly entered. She had Raven hair, blue eyes, and full lips, she was very attractive, though her cheeks flared red when she realised Emma and Killian were undressed in bed together.   
Killian turned to Emma, eyes wide with a playful grin, raising his eyebrows up and down. He was enjoying this far too much! She knew this was his idea of punishment for her having such a handsome guard so she refused to give him the satisfaction of thinking she was jealous. She simply rolled her eyes at him, slipped out of bed and behind her dressing screen to get ready. Killian furrowed his brow pouting. His plan backfired and now he was missing watching Emma get dressed, something he loved to do almost as much as watch her undress. He flopped back on the bed with a sigh.   
Plumette placed a tray with hot tea on the table, quickly lit the fire, and then, while making sure not to look at either of them, said "Breakfast will be served in an hour, the King has requested you both attend." With that she curtsied and left the room as fast as she could.   
Emma emerged from behind her screen fully clothed, Killian's jaw dropped, she was radiant and looking every part princess in her royal dress. It dawned on him that he'd never seen her dressed like a princess before.   
"Swan, you look..."  
"I know" she smiled smugly, "there are clothes for you too!"  
Killian looked over to the wardrobe, his expression filled with uncertainty. Today would be his first official day as a prince. He swallowed nervously and went over to choose an outfit. 

 

\---------------

 

They stood outside the dining room door arm in arm.  
"You ready for this?" Emma asked her pirate prince.  
Killian sighed, "as ready as I'll ever be!"   
"Glad you two could join us!" David said as they entered the dining room, the underlying tone implying he wasn't exactly pleased with their recreational activities the past 12+ hours taking the place of their appearing at court.   
Snow rushed to Killian and gave him huge hug.  
"It's so good to have you home safe Killian!" She leaned in to his ear, "and you look very handsome too!"   
"Your majesty, please, you're making me blush!" The pirate teased.

They had a leisurely breakfast together. Killian entertained them with tales of his trip to the Southern Isles and his run in with Long John Silver. Emma hung on every word, something about the way he told stories, always captivating his audience and drawing them in. He even had David at the edge of his seat recounting the dramatic sword fight. 

Once the meal was over David rose to his feet. "Killian, if you would join me in the great hall, I have my best strategic minds gathered to discuss our plan of attack against the Dark One. I would like your input as well."  
Killian nodded, stood from his seat and bowed politely to the ladies.   
"Wait, what about me?" Emma protested.  
Her father looked at her sympathetically.   
"Emma...I think it would be better if you rested. Tomorrow is your last day of magic lessons with Blue, you should be focused on that."

"I have every right to be there, am I not your secret weapon after all?"

"I will do whatever I can to ensure you don't have to face the Dark One, sweetie."

"Don't you see Father? I'm the only one who can! I'm the one he's been focused on because I'm the only one powerful enough to stop him!"

Killian cleared his throat and added gently, "Emma has a point. I don't want her in danger any more than you do but I believe in her magic, and she's right, the Dark One is scared of her. Perhaps she could at least come to the meeting and listen?"

Emma smiled at her husband. It meant the world that he believed in her. David sighed and nodded his head in defeat.  
"You're my little girl, I'll never stop trying to protect you."

"I know Father, and I love you for it. But you're going to have to start trusting me. This is what Blue has been preparing me for!"

 

\--------------

The King's council were gathered around a large round table. David, Snow, Emma, and Killian joined them. Killian looked around, he only recognised Graham and the Blue Fairy. There were three dwarves, a woman wearing a red hooded cape, a naval captain, a knight, and a man who looked like some kind of bandit. It wasn't what he expected when he imagined the King's advisers. 

David began: 

"Ladies and Gentlemen I've brought you here because our kingdom faces the darkest of foes; the Dark One himself! He's been living just beyond our borders, hiding in plain sight as a wizard. He has threatened your kingdom, your King, but particularly your princess."

Emma looked down, she could feel the glare of everyone looking at her. For the first time she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Rumplestiltskin was after her, and some of the people closest to her had already been hurt because of it. How many more people would suffer at her expense? She felt Killian's fingers intertwine with her own.   
"Are you ok, love?"

The question was innocent enough but she was tired of everyone protecting her at their expense. Especially since she was the most powerful person in the room! She stood and shouted over everyone. "I will face the Dark One!"

"Emma? What?!" David was taken aback from her outburst. 

"I'm the only one who is powerful enough!"

There was a murmur of conversation between the council members, only a couple of them knew about Emma's magic, the majority were completely taken by surprise with her offer.

"Emma, I'm not going to allow you to put yourself in danger!" David argued.

"And how many people have already been in danger because of the Dark One's attacks on me? You, for one! And Killian almost died! Do you think I'm going to let anyone else get hurt because of me. My magic is powerful enough to fight him!"

An audible gasp filled the room

"Magic? The princess has magic?" Leroy, a dwarf with a disgruntled nature, asked. 

David's eyes closed slowly. He wanted to keep Emma's magic secret for as long as possible. He looked to Blue. "What is your guidance Blue?"

The fairy rose from her seat and addressed the room.   
"Emma possesses the most powerful magic of all, the magic of true love. And what she says is true, her magic is powerful enough to fight the Dark One...but not powerful enough to defeat him."

Killian breathed a sigh of relief, maybe that would convince Emma not to be so reckless! Had she forgotten she was carrying their child?! He was happy for her to be active in the Imps downfall but not to march into battle while she was pregnant!

"But..." Emma protested "...but I am still the most powerful...I must be the one who fights him!"

Blue looked at Emma, "there is one who is prophesied to defeat the Dark One, a saviour, so to speak."

"Who?" David asked. 

"Have none of you been listening to me all this time? The child will be the Dark One's undoing!" She pointed to Emma. 

Emma placed her hand on her stomach. Another gasp filled the room. Killian rolled his eyes, 'does no one tell anyone anything around here?' He thought. 

"I can harness the baby's power" Emma declared.

"What? Emma!" Killian objected.

"I could do it, couldn't I?!" She asked her mentor. 

Blue looked solemn. "In theory, yes because the baby is inside you it is possible for you to harness its power with your own and defeat the Dark One, but it doesn't come without risks!"

"I'll do it!" 

"No Emma!" Killian shouted. 

She glared at him and said determinedly, "I've made up my mind! I'm not going to let my child face the Dark One alone, he'll be safer inside me. He'll never have to know the horror of the Dark One."

"Emma I don't know about this!" Her father tried to reason with her. 

"It's my child father, and my choice!" 

Killian stood, he had no desire to make a scene so he leaned in close to her and practically growled "Your child? I think you mean our child!" He slumped back in his seat. He was livid at her for being so flippant about her's and their son's safety. 

David cleared his throat. "Ok Emma, you make a valid point. But you're not doing this alone, we'll have a group of people go with you. This will be safer with help, you'll be stronger as a team. Ruby, Graham, Robin, Killian, the Queen, and I will accompany you!"

Emma began to protest.

"That's final Emma! Now we are holding a ball tonight to welcome Killian to the family, we will all meet again in a weeks time to lay out the plan. The news that Emma is with child is not to leave this group! Right now we have the advantage of the Dark One not knowing she is a threat. I hope you see you all tonight. That'll be all."

Killian stood straight up and left the room. Emma knew he was upset but she felt strongly that she was doing the right thing. Killian would come around to her way of thinking! 

Killian left the castle without a word, borrowed a horse and rode straight to port and boarded the Jolly Roger. It was empty, the crew must be in the tavern. It suited him just fine; he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He made his way to his quarters and went to grab his flask from his coat pocket just to realise he wasn't wearing his leather coat, just this bloody Royal garb! He cursed and made his way down to the ship's rum store. 

 

\------------------

 

Several hours slipped by as Killian drank rum and played cards alone. The more he thought about the meeting earlier the angrier he became towards Emma. His dark train of thought was broken when he heard a knock on his cabin door.   
"Go away Smee, I'm busy!" 

"Um...it's Captain Hunter...the Captain of the Guard...we met yester..."

"Well come in then!" Killian snarled. Graham was the last person he wanted to speak to now. "What can I do for you Captain Hunter?" 

Graham stood awkwardly, sensing how unwelcome he was. 

"The...the Princess sent me. She was concerned you wouldn't come to the ball tonight and the Queen would be disappointed..."

"Was she now? Interesting she chose to send you instead of coming herself"

"She didn't think you wanted to see her at the moment." 

Killian flinched, he hated that Emma felt that way and hated even more that it was true. "Look Captain, we're fine, I just need some time to cool off. I'll be at the ball tonight. You can let the Princess know I'll meet her there."  
He knew he and Emma needed to talk but he wasn't ready for that yet. He had clothes on board the Jolly Roger he could wear. They could talk after the bloody ball. 

Graham nodded his head and turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway, trying to decide if it would be wise to say anything else when the pirate was in such a foul mood. 

"Something else, Captain?" Killian sensed his uneasiness.

"I just wanted to tell you that I agree with you..."

Killian raised his eyebrow, "come again?"

"I don't think Emma should be putting herself in that kind of danger...it seems reckless to me."

Killian mused over Graham's words, "Aye I suspect you and I don't like it for the same reason..."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean..."

"I mean neither of us like the idea of Emma putting herself in harms way because we're both in love with her."

Graham was stunned into silence. 

"So you don't deny it?" 

"Captain...I mean Prince Killian..."

"Please! I much prefer Captain. And don't worry, I'm not angry..."

"You're not?"

Killian smiled sadly. "How could I be? I know how easy it is to fall for her. I'd think there was something wrong with you if you didn't love her, actually."

"Captain Jones, I can assure you I'd never act on it..."

"I know, Captain Hunter, you're too noble a man. Why didn't you tell her all these years?"

Graham shrugged, "honestly I never felt it my place. I assumed she'd marry a prince."

Killian looked down. He could only imagine how it must feel for Graham to see his princess end up with a pirate.

"It's for the best though.."

"What makes you say that?" Killian asked.

"I obviously wasn't her true love. She deserves to be with you. I just hope one day I'll be lucky enough to find mine."

Killian felt for Graham. "Well if it's any consolation she's bloody impossible!" 

"Aye, I can imagine!" 

Both men laughed. 

"We have a very attractive maid I could introduce you to?" 

Graham blushed and chuckled, "that's not necessary"

Killian shrugged, "well the offers there! I like you Graham! You're a good man, I'm glad Emma had you to look out for her while I was gone." He surprised himself with the confession but he meant every word. He knew Graham could be trusted. 

"Thank you, Captain Jones."

"Please, call me Killian!"

Graham nodded then began to leave, he turned again at the last minute, "Killian, please don't tell Emma...I don't want her feeling sorry for me, or awkward around me."

"You have my word!" 

"Thank you!" And with that Graham left, leaving Killian with his rum.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not we are nearing the end of our story! After this chapter there are only three more and an epilogue.

Emma sat alone in their room getting ready for the ball. Killian still hadn't come back and worry was setting in. This was the first time he'd ever been angry with her, she'd seen it in his eyes; dark clouds swirling like a storm on the sea. For the first time she felt like she'd seen the pirate he once was, one that struck fear into the heart of his foes. It left her feeling awful that she'd made him react that way. His words were playing in her mind on a constant loop, "Your child? I think you mean our child!" The weight of those words hadn't sunk in at the time. She was too busy trying to convince everyone to let her help, to prove that she was strong and brave and not some little princess who needed wrapped in cotton wool to prevent breaking! A heavy lump formed in the pit of her stomach, she stroked her abdomen, "do you feel that son? That is what you call guilt...I need to say sorry to your daddy..." A light fluttering sensation followed, as if her son was applauding her decision. She walked over to where Plumette had hung her dress earlier, she had chosen a red ball gown with long sleeves and tightly fitted around her waist, she wouldn't be able to wear these dresses for much longer, she wanted Killian to see her like this at least once before the baby bump appeared. She'd chosen red for him, it reminded her of his red vest he wore the first time they met in the tavern. He'd completely stunned her with his good looks and charm that day! There was a knock at the door and it opened, her head shot up to see if it was Killian. Plumette's face poked around the door, "Princess Emma, I'm here to help you get dressed."  
Emma's shoulders dropped, still no sign of her pirate.

 

\-----------------

 

Killian entered the castle gates. Snow had sent a carriage for him so his clothes wouldn't be spoilt riding a horse. The castle was lit up and the atmosphere as people arrived was buzzing. An excitement hung in the air like a thick fog and he couldn't believe this was all for him! He hoped it wouldn't draw too much attention that he got ready elsewhere, away from his wife. He took a deep breath and climbed the steps to the castle entrance. Snow hurried over to him.

"Killian! You look incredible! That outfit wasn't in your wardrobe!"

"You'd be surprised what this pirate has on his ship....and you're really going to have to stop sounding surprised every time you tell me how handsome I am!"

Snow smiled, "Where's Emma?"

Killian shrugged, "I assume she is still getting ready."

Snow eyed her son-in-law suspiciously. "You getting ready on your ship doesn't have anything to do with a certain outburst my daughter had in the council meeting this morning, does it?"

Killian scratched behind his ear. "I just needed some time...to think...you know, some space. I'll talk to her after the ball tonight."

Snow squeezed his arm. "Emma chose her words poorly...she has always been like that, when she feels she isn't in control of her life, that people are making her decisions for her she reacts emotionally and sometimes irrationally. Remember this marriage is new for her too, she will learn that decisions effecting your family need to be made as a family, just give her time..." 

Killian smiled and nodded, then kissed his mother-in-law's hand. "Thank you, your highness."

"Marriage isn't easy, Killian. But you are true love, you'll figure it out! David is waiting for you in the library, since this ball is your first official introduction to the kingdom we'll have you and Emma enter together." 

 

\------------------

 

Emma nervously walked to the library, escorted by Graham. He noticed her wringing her hands and taking deep breaths. 

"Is everything alright, your highness?" 

"How was Killian when you saw him? Was he...angry?"

Graham chose his words carefully.   
"He wasn't in the best of moods, but he did tell me he loves you."

A small smile formed on her lips, followed by a sigh.  
"I messed up, Graham, really messed up! And I did it in front of everyone! I can't blame him for being angry at me." 

"His anger comes from a place of love, of that I'm sure, princess."

"I just wish I could make him understand, make everyone understand, I'm the only one who can fight the Dark One."

"Forgive me, your highness, that may be true in theory, but isn't your magic linked to your love for the prince? True Love is the most powerful magic of all but it's a magic that comes from the connection two people share. I don't know much about magic...or love...but it makes sense to me that you would be stronger as a team, not as an individual! There are many people here who love you, your highness, let us help you! And especially let your husband stand by your side!"

Emma let his words sink in.  
"You are very wise Graham!"  
She kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"  
He bid her farewell and she opened the library door.

Killian turned around when he heard the door opening, their eyes met and locked onto each other. They stood there in silence for a moment until David cleared his throat. "I'm just going to go find Snow..." He said awkwardly and left. 

Killian pulled his gaze away from Emma's eyes and looked at her dress. His tongue darted across his bottom lip. 

"Emma, you look..."

"...so do you!" She blushed slightly and bit her lip. 

"Emma...I..."

"Killian, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

He walked closer to her. He wasn't ready to hash this out yet, not when she was looking that good, and they were about to walk out together officially for the first time in a matter of moments. He offered her his arm.

"We'll talk about it later, love." He gave her a small half smile. Emma nodded her head and took his arm. 

 

\------------------

 

The doors to the ballroom opened as Cogsworth loudly announced, 

"Prince Killian and Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest!"

The room erupted in applause. Killian bowed and Emma curtsied then they walked down the ornate staircase. Killian led her to the middle of the dance floor while the crowd formed a circle around them waiting for them to have their first dance as a married couple. The music began and Killian led Emma gracefully across the dance floor in his arms. 

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" She asked surprised with how relaxed and confident a dancer he was. 

He grinned, "I attended many a dance during my time in the Royal Navy."

"I'm sure every girl there wanted to dance with you!"

He winked at her, "I don't kiss and tell, love"

"Who said anything about kissing!"

Killian laughed. 

"You're a beautiful dancer yourself, princess, I'm sure you've had many a dashing dance partner!"

"Yes but all we did was dance!"  
She snapped back.

Killian looked at her playfully, "play your cards right, your highness, and tonight you may get your kiss!"

He almost forgot they were fighting. He'd missed their banter and he couldn't help but tease her when she looked this delectable, just to see the colour in her cheeks and those gorgeous eyes rolling at him. He wanted to kiss that sarcastic look right off her face! But not now, now he needed to play the part of prince. 

The music ended and the other guests filled the dance floor. Emma danced with her father, Graham, and Captain Scarlett, to name a few. Killian was in no shortage of dance partners too, they finally ended up in each other arms again for another dance. 

"You cut quite the figure in that dress, Swan" 

Emma blushed, "I think every woman in this room has been staring at you!"

"What do you say we get some fresh air?" 

"Good idea!"

Killian led her outside the ballroom and into a private garden. They strolled quietly until they came to an ostentatious fountain in the centre. They sat on a stone bench looking onto it, listening to the running water. It reminded Emma of the lagoon they'd visit during their time at the cabin in the woods. 

"I made a terrible mistake today. I'm sorry."

Killian nodded.

"Aye."

He wasn't used to expressing his feelings, especially feelings of anger or hurt. Before, if someone angered him he killed them, or at least hurt them badly and then moved on with his trusty friend, rum, to ease his conscience. This time was different, he loved her, he needed to forgive her, and to communicate how he felt. The whole situation was completely foreign to him. He gathered his thoughts and said in a calm voice,

"I believe in you Emma, I believe in your magic. I believe in your strength and determination, but sometimes you are impulsive and that can be dangerous. While you possess great power you lack experience. War is a serious thing, you need to plan your attack, use all your people and resources to their fullest, and listen to the council of those who have fought before." 

Emma looked at the ground.   
"You're right. I was so frustrated with being protected by everyone I didn't think before I spoke." 

"I can only imagine how hard it is to have your decisions made for you on a daily basis. I've lived a life of freedom for so long, I forget what it was like not to have control of every aspect of my life...until this morning. You see, Emma, you were so annoyed with people making decisions for you it blinded you to the fact that you did the same to me! You made a decision effecting my family without including me. Our son my be inside you but he is still my son too and I should have a say in matters involving his safety." 

"I know, I should have talked with you first, I should have trusted you not to try and control me." 

"I will always do my best to support and encourage your abilities, love. I've no interest of leaving you on the sidelines but you have to keep me involved. Don't dismiss me because of my lack of magic!"

Emma's eyes filled with tears. She hadn't intended to hurt Killian. 

"We should speak to Blue tomorrow about the risks, do our homework before next week's meeting and figure out our options."

Killian nodded.   
"Good idea, love."

"Killian, will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Swan!"

He leaned in to kiss her, resting his hook and hand on her hips, squeezing them gently as his tongue explored her mouth. She groaned and he smiled into their kiss. 

"What do you say we take this to our room, Swan? Do you think we'll be missed?"

"I don't care if we are! Take me to bed!"

"As you wish!"


	24. Chapter 24

Emma and Killian walked into the great hall together, her arm linked through his. They were a team now. The council was already seated waiting for them. David stood up from his seat, 

"Emma, Killian, please sit, we're just about to begin."

Emma took her place on Killian's right, he interlocked his fingers with hers and gave her hand a squeeze. They'd spent the week discussing Emma's involvement in the attack against the Dark One, they'd met with Blue, read countless books on light magic and anything that might give them useful information on the Dark One and possible weaknesses. They felt prepared to address the council. 

David turned to Graham. "Captain Hunter, what have your scouts found out?"

Graham cleared his throat.   
"Our scouts said they saw the Dark One return to his castle 2 days ago and it appears he is still there. They know this because the castle is active when he is present, people come and go, the servants make themselves busier to impress him. They've been watching for a few months now and that seems to be the pattern."

David nodded his head.   
"Killian, where are you and Emma on finding a way to defeat the Dark One?"

Killian took a deep breath.   
"Emma's magic is strong enough to defeat the Dark One while she carries our child. However she and the baby are still at risk, like any fight there is always a chance that they will be hurt...or worse."

He looked at Emma, his face riddled with concern. They had talked about this all week; during their meals, while they researched in the library, during their afternoon walk, and in the quiet moments before they drifted off to sleep. Ultimately they had agreed, this was their fate, the reason they were brought together. Their family was destined to defeat the Dark One, if Emma did it their child would never have to and she was only powerful enough to do so because of Killian's love. They knew this was bigger than them, the Dark One threatened everyone. As much as Killian hated the idea of Emma and their son being in danger he couldn't be selfish, he knew that now, but he would damn well do everything in his power to protect them, he'd do whatever he had to do to give Emma her best shot. 

"We have an advantage in that The Dark One doesn't know I'm pregnant." Emma added, "His guard is down and he doesn't realise how powerful I am!"

"Emma will have her best chance if she can gain the element of surprise. We need distractions, lots of them! Whatever we can to keep him busy so Emma can strike." Killian instructed. 

"I'll lead the Navy in a strike from the sea." Captain Scarlett said in a commanding voice. "That will allow you to sneak in from the other side."

"He will suspect a trap, we will need to be stealthy in our approach!" Killian thought out loud. 

"That's where I'll come in, stealth is my specialty!" Robin spoke up.

David nodded in agreement.   
"We'll need someone around the perimeter to keep watch and warn us of any of the Dark One's minions approaching. 

"Snow and I will cover that!" The cloaked woman said confidently. "We're the best trackers in the kingdom! I'll sniff out any oncoming enemies."

Killian frowned, he had no idea what that meant but David seemed to agree.   
"Great! Once we get inside it will be a case of everyone attacking the Dark One at the same time, keep him on his feet and buying Emma enough time to harness all the magic within her and strike the Dark One using this."  
He held up her left hand, showing her wedding ring. 

"I'll go with Captain Scarlett. I can attack the castle with magic, perhaps the Dark One will think I'm Emma?" Blue offered. 

"That's a good idea!" David agreed. "Well it seems like we have ourselves a plan! We leave tonight. We'll use the cloak of darkness. Robin, Graham, Killian, Emma, Ruby, and Snow, let's meet in an hour, we'll leave through the passage in the south west wall. Blue and Captain Scarlett you should probably leave now since you're travelling by sea."

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways to prepare. 

Killian turned to Emma; a small smile graced his lips,  
"Are you ready for another adventure, Quartermaster Swan?" 

He raised his eyebrow playfully but his eyes lacked that sparkle the promise of adventure used to fill them with. Emma returned his smile, she knew this time he was worried and just putting on a brave face for her sake. 

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth...and time, Captain Hook!"

"And I you!"   
He lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. 

 

\---------------

 

The group walked through the woods, they wanted to avoid drawing any attention to them so decided to forgo horses. Maximus had grunted in protest when Emma went to the stables to say goodbye. He didn't like her going on adventures without him. 

"It's ok, Max, I'll be back before you know it!" She'd promised her faithful friend. 

Killian wasn't thrilled with the idea of Emma walking that much while pregnant but knew better than to argue with her, instead he carried both of their supplies to lighten her load. He'd make sure they paced themselves and she got plenty of opportunity to rest. Graham was looking on with concern too, Killian knew he must be thinking the same thing. The two men gave each other a knowing look, a silent promise to each other they'd both do whatever they could to protect Emma. 

"I'll go ahead and scout out a good place to set up camp" Red informed the others than ran off. 

Killian looked at Emma, "What's her deal? She's just a good tracker?"

Emma smiled mischievously, "oh...you'll see!" She said mysteriously. 

"And Robin?"

"I'm a thief!" A voice said from behind him, Killian hadn't even heard him approach. "Well...reformed thief!" The man flashed Killian a charming smile. "I can break in anywhere!"

"Good to know!" Killian smirked. 

\--------------

 

A couple hours passed, Emma was starting to get tired but she refused to admit that to her fellow travellers. Killian noticed her pace had slowed slightly the past while, he eyed his wife looking for any sign of fatigue. He'd promised not to coddle her, and she'd promised to let him know if she needed to rest. She looked over to him and quietly nodded, signalling she needed a break. He handed her some water.

"You alright, love?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired! I'm glad I'm past the nausea phase of the pregnancy!"

Killian's expression turned sad, "I'm sorry I wasn't around at the beginning, I should have been here to comfort you..."

"You didn't know Killian! I only found out after you left, besides you were where you needed to be and you're here now!"

The others had slowed down, realising the princess needed a break. Graham walked back to check on them.

"Princess, Captain, is there anything I can do?"

"Thanks Graham, I just need a moment to catch my breath." 

They were interrupted by a howl.

"Red must have found somewhere, she sounded close!" Emma said excitedly, she was looking forward to finally setting up camp and resting! 

"Wait...what? That was Red?" Killian couldn't hide his confusion.

Emma and Graham looked at each other and chuckled. 

"What's the inside joke?!" Killian didn't like Graham and Emma sharing something without him, despite how much he respected the man.

Emma hugged her pirate, "you'll see darling!" She linked arms with both men and walked towards where the sound had come from.

They finally reached a small clearing, it was well sheltered and had a river close by, it was perfect. In the centre stood a wolf, Killian stood in front of Emma instinctively protecting her. 

"It's ok!" Snow said and ran up to the wolf laying Red's cloak on top of it.

What happened next left Killian stunned, the animal transformed into Red. 

"Well that's...different" he said.

Ruby winked at him, "don't worry Captain, my bark is worse than my bite!" She walked away to help the others unpack. 

"You're staring!" Emma teased her husband. 

He smiled, "well that's the most attractive wolf I've ever seen!" 

"Hey!" Emma thumped his chest with the back of her hand. "Pregnant wife here!"

"Oh, now you're playing the pregnant card!" 

"Just because I'm going to be huge soon doesn't mean you get to ogle other women..."

Killian lifted her up and spun her around making Emma squeal.  
"And why would I look anywhere else when I have the most beautiful woman in all the realms right here in my arms!"

He stroked her abdomen, a small bump was beginning to form, it was easily hidden under her cloak, just the start of her baby bump, and he loved it, he couldn't wait to see how her body would change as their son grew, just a couple weeks ago he thought this wasn't possible, that they'd never share the miracle of birth. Now it was all too real and he didn't want to miss a second of it! He kissed her forehead and walked her over to a moss covered tree stump where she sat while he opened their supplies and set up a small make shift shelter for them to sleep under. 

 

\----------------

 

The group of unlikely comrades sat around the campfire listening to Killian recount stories from his years pirating. Emma watched her husband captivate his audience once again. Her mind began to wander imagining him telling their son bedtime stories, perhaps tomorrow's adventure would be one of them. She pictured him holding their baby, singing softly to him. She'd heard Killian sing a few times while they were at sea, usually after he'd consumed too much rum! The truth was he had a beautiful voice, smooth and silky, she wished he sang more, perhaps she'd ask him about it when they returned home...she was so deep in thought she didn't realise he'd finished his stories, and most everyone had dispersed to their different areas of the camp, all except Graham and Red who sat talking quietly on the other side of the fire. Emma felt Killian's arm snake around her waist. 

"What's wrong, love? Didn't you enjoy my stories?"

"Oh, sorry...I wasn't listening"

Killian looked wounded. She laughed then added.

"I mean...I was listening but then my mind started to wander..."

"And where did it take you?"

"To our future" Emma smiled widely.   
"I was imagining you telling our son bedtime stories...and singing him to sleep."

"That sounds nice."

Emma laid her head on his shoulder. "I was thinking about names..."

Killian raised his eyebrow, "oh yeah?"

"How would you feel about calling him "Liam?"

Killian sat up and turned to look at her, tears filling his eyes.   
"After my brother?" He whispered, not trusting his voice not to break if he spoke any louder. 

"Would you like that?"

Killian pulled her in tightly, partly to embrace her and partly so she wouldn't see the tears threatening to escape his eyes.  
"Aye, love, I'd be very happy with that!"

"I just wanted you to know...you know...before tomorrow..."

Killian understood. There was no guarantee everyone was going to make it home tomorrow. He knew she was worried about him getting hurt, but he was a survivor, there was no way he was going to miss his child entering the world! 

"Don't worry, love. I'll be there to name him myself!"

"Promise? I mean promise you'll be there with me, when he comes? I know it's not proper for the father to be there and most men avoid it, I guess because of all the blood..."

Killian kissed her lips soft and slowly, cupping her face with his hand. He licked his lips as he pulled away smiling at her. In the light of the dying fire,projecting onto her face, she looked angelic. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it, if she'd ever stop taking his breath away.

"Blood's never bothered me Swan, nor has propriety! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

She let out a contented sigh. The fact she and Killian were destined to be together so that she would have the power to defeat the Dark One strangely comforted her, she felt as peace, like she was exactly where she needed to be and tomorrow she would do what she was born to do. She felt strong and empowered and Killian played a big part in that. 

Whatever tomorrow would bring...she was ready.


	25. Chapter 25

"Emma, Emma love..."

She could feel his soft lips on her forehead. A hint of a smile played on her lips. She wasn't ready to wake up yet; to leave her dream world. His fingers lovingly combed a loose strand of hair off her face and behind her ear. Her eyes cracked open to see his, deep blue pools of intensity, looking at her with concern. 

"Killian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, love, we just have to set off before first light."

A shadow passed over his face, and then he added,

"Emma are you sure...we're doing the right thing..?"

She sat up and stroked his cheek, trying to reassure him.  
"Yes. You know we are...and you know we'll win!"

He smiled, "Aye, we will! Ok, love, lets do this!"

 

\----------------

 

Snow and Red went ahead of the others to clear the way. The two women ran through the forest, this was second nature to them, Snow had met Red years ago when she was on the run from her step-mother, Red was on the run too, after finding out she was the wolf who had been terrorising her village. The two outcasts quickly became friends and learned how to survive together. The first few months were a struggle, they had to learn how to track and hunt for their food, what plants were poisonous, how to build a fire, and how to leave no tracks since they were both also being hunted. It had been a steep learning curve but the friends had managed and those skills served them well through many a fight protecting the kingdom over the years. 

They slowed as they reached a clearing on a cliffs edge. In the valley below, the Dark One's castle loomed in the shadows, cloaked with an eerie fog. 

"There it is..." Red said to her friend.

The two women laid on their stomachs close to the ground, finding shelter in the long grass, the last thing they wanted was to be seen and ruin the surprise attack. They observed the castle while they waited for the others to arrive. 

"So this pirate...you approve?" Red asked, needing to find something to talk about while they passed the time.

Snow smiled, "he's the best thing to happen to our family!"

"That's high praise indeed!" 

"No one will protect Emma more fiercely."

"I hope you're right...the Dark One is a formidable foe, he won't want any of us walking away from this!"

 

\-------------------

 

Killian, Emma, Graham, David, and Robin walked through the woods on their way to meet Snow and Red. At the front Killian and David discussed their plan.

"Snow and Red will make take care of the perimeter of the castle..." David told Killian, "...Graham's men say there is a back gate that is only used for supplies, it's the least guarded and the only one not protected by magic since the servants use it so often. Robin can get us in."

"How do you want to orchestrate the attack?" Killian asked.

"We wait for Blue's signal, when the castle is under attack from the navy Robin will get us in the gate. Robin and I will keep the guards at bay while Emma goes after the Dark One."

"I'll go with Emma!"

"Yes, of course, and take Graham with you."

"That won't be necessary!" Killian interrupted. 

"He's a good soldier, and he's always been protective of Emma, he'll help you keep her safe."

"He loves her, you know." Killian said quietly, they were a fair bit ahead of the rest but he didn't want to risk being overheard.

"I've always had my suspicions...you don't have to worry though, he's a noble man and would never threaten your relationship."

"I know, we've had a...little chat..."

"And he survived to tell the tale!" David said feigning shock.

Killian chuckled, "I actually admire the man. I think we'll be good friends."

David raised both eyebrows, "now that is a surprise!"

 

\---------------

 

Graham walked with Emma at the back of the group, she had slowed down and he was worried about her. 

"Are you ok, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm fine Graham, just not as quick as I used to be!" She eyed him playfully, "I saw you and Red getting close last night, is love blossoming there?" She teased.

Graham blushed mercilessly. "Um...I can assure you...we were just discussing today's mission!"

"Well that's too bad, you deserve to be happy..." 

He glanced over to her, hoping she wasn't looking back at him, he knew his eyes would betray him. Thankfully she was watching where she walked. 

"That's very kind, your Highness" 

She stopped and laid her hand on his arm, "When this is all over, Graham, you should ask her out, I think you two would hit it off. Nothing would make me happier than to see you in love!"

He didn't know how to respond so he just smiled politely. How could he love anyone when his heart belonged to her? 

His thoughts were interrupted by Killian walking towards them.   
"Ah! Speaking of love!" Emma beamed at her husband, leaning up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips, moaning happily into it. Graham looked away uncomfortably, while Killian awkwardly pulled back from his wife.

"Thanks, love. Um...your father wants to talk to you..."

Emma looked at Killian curiously, but decided to do what he asked and talk to him about it later.

The two men watched her walk away.  
Killian scratched behind his ear.  
"Erm...sorry about that mate..."

"It's ok, she's your wife, you certainly are allowed to kiss her!"

"Aye, but I've no desire to add to your heartache...you know she'd not act that way in front of you if you let me tell her..."

Graham shook his head, "I don't want her walking on eggshells around me, you know...a long time ago before I was a guard and before being a princess carried any responsibility for her we were friends. Just two kids being raised in the palace running around causing trouble. Then the older we got the more our stations in life mattered. I could never publicly call her friend now but I still think of her that way."

"She still thinks of you as a friend too, a close friend...and as crazy as it may sound, I do too!" Killian admitted then opened his mouth and shut it a few times, obviously unsure how to say what he wanted to next. Finally he cleared his throat and said, "look Graham...my priority today is to keep Emma and our son safe...whatever it takes! They are my family and it's my duty to protect them at all costs. What I'm trying to say is...I may not make it home today..."

Graham's face froze, realising the severity of what the pirate was saying.

"...I...I just...promise me you'll look after them if I'm gone?"

"Killian...you're going to leave here today with your family...I'll make sure of it..."

"Don't! Please, don't worry about me just help me protect Emma, she's all that matters. The safety of this kingdom depends on her. You love her sacrificially and unconditionally and I need to know that if anything happens to me she has someone looking out for her...there's no one i trust more than you with that."

Graham was solemn. "You have my word that I will protect your family at all costs."

"Thank you"

 

\---------------

 

It wasn't long before they met up with Snow and Red who had determined their were 5 guards covering the perimeter of the castle. In the distance they could see the Royal Navy coming closer. Before long they saw the first canon fire hurling towards the castle. Emma used her magic to teleport them all to the rear entrance. Snow and Red separated in opposite directions to take out the guards. Robin set straight to work picking the lock and within seconds the door was unlocked. David and Killian kicked it open and made quick work of the two unfortunate guards posted behind it. The rest of the group followed the men inside, they had infiltrated the Dark One's castle!


	26. Chapter 26

David and Killian had made quick work of the few guards there were behind the gate. Once the dark hallway was clear, Emma, Graham, and Robin joined them. 

"Ok" David panted, "We need to get to the Dark One." 

They could hear the distant roar of the navy's cannons firing on the ocean side of the castle. 

"Hopefully that will distract him for the time being but we need to find him as fast as we can. Killian, Graham, and Emma, you find his great hall. You can wait there to surprise him when he returns. Robin, you and I will head to the other side of the castle and draw him to them."

The group of comrades separated, Killian took Emma's hand in hers and led her down the corridor, him in front and Graham behind her. 

 

\-----------------

"Fire!"

Captain Scarlett shouted to his men, they had caused some damage to the castle exterior but not much, he was worried this wouldn't be enough of a distraction, so far there had been no sign of the Dark One. 

"We need more firepower!" He turned to Blue. 

"Looks like there's some coming now!" She pointed to a pirate ship sailing towards them. 

Will Scarlett frowned. "Pirates? Captain Jones is with the Princess, do we know other pirates?" 

"Let me find out!" Blue flew towards the pirate ship, dodging cannon balls whizzing through the sky, the castle was firing back at their attackers. When she finally made it to the other ship she fluttered down onto the deck in front of the Captain. 

"Are you a friend of Captain Jones?" She said in a demanding voice.

"Cap'n Jones? Never heard of him! I'm here to help Cap'n Hook!" The man had a twinkle in his eye. 

Blue smiled. "Well then Captain..."

"Long John Silver!"

"Captain Silver, it seems we fight on the same side, you came just in time! We're going to attack the castle from the beach, will your men join us?"

"Hear that boys? Drop anchor and ready the boats, there is a castle full of treasures like you've never seen just waiting to be looted!" 

Blue flew back to Captain Scarlett, "they're on our side, friends of Captain Hook!"

Will Scarlett's eyes widened. "Captain Hook? I've heard stories about him! He's the most dangerous man on the sea, why would he want to help us?"

Blue smiled, "because that is not his real name, just his moniker!" 

"So who is..." Realisation set in and a grin spread across the captain's face. "Ha! Well I'll be damned! 

"And now we should go to land and show the Dark One what we're made of! I'll draw the fire while your men row to shore!"

Blue soared into the sky and sent bolts of magic to the castle, it worked and the cannons aimed towards her. Now she just needed to buy enough time for the men to get safely ashore. 

 

\------------------

 

Gold sensed magic attacking his castle but he knew it wasn't Emma, it wasn't strong enough. What were these idiots trying to do? Surely they didn't think they could defeat him...not even Emma could do that! She could fight him, absolutely, their power was equally matched, the only way one of them could win was if they had the element of surprise...

He froze in his tracks, that's what this was! A surprise attack, of course! Emma was here! He clicked his fingers cloaking himself with an invisibility spell and waited...

 

\-------------------

Killian, Graham, and Emma ran down the castle corridors looking for the great hall. Killian led the group, taking out any guards they came across with a left hook and his trusty cutlass. Emma had never seen him fight before and was nothing short of impressed at how quickly he neutralised any threat. Graham fought bravely at the back too, keeping the occasional guard that chased them at bay. Both men were master sword fighters, for a split second Emma wondered who'd win in a fight between the two. She couldn't dwell on it long because Killian had opened a large door and there in front of them was the Great Hall! 

"Well, love, we found it. Are you ready?"

Emma swallowed hard then narrowing her eyes and with her jaw clenched in determination she replied "let's do this!" and marched into the hall. 

The room was strangely quiet, she looked around slowly, getting her bearings. Killian and Graham entered behind her; swords drawn ready for what awaited them! 

"He's not here" Graham whispered. 

"Wait!" Emma held up her hand signalling silence. The three friends were back to back looking all around the room. "He's here! I can feel his magic! He's..." She slowly turned around with her hand outstretched. A tingling sensation ran through her body and she stopped in front of a statue. She squinted her eyes and focused on it. 

"Emma?" Killian asked in a hushed tone.

Her head tilted slightly to the side as she concentrated harder on the statue pulsating with magic. Suddenly a bright light and ball of magic shot across the room, hitting her on the back and knocking her to the floor. 

"Emma!" Killian shouted as he jumped in front of her holding out his sword, pointing it at Rumplestiltskin walking slowly towards them. Graham helped Emma up the stood next to Killian his sword also outstretched. 

The imp let out a blood curling laugh. "You'll have to do better than that dearie! That trick is the oldest one in the book! You should have paid better attention in your lessons. Do you really think a few months training is enough to defeat me?" He taunted her. 

"We'll just have to see!" She replied coolly. She raised her hands to strike but was interrupted by an arrow whizzing past her face, flying seamlessly between her head and Killian's straight towards the Dark One. He held his hand up with cat like reflexes stopping the arrow in mid air just before it reached its target. Emma spun round to see her Father and Robin, bow still held high in place. 

"You'll need more than arrows to kill me!" Rumplestiltskin flicked his hand sending David and Robin flying, hitting the wall with a thud, knocking them out. He flicked his hand again and Killian and Graham flew in the other direction landing on the floor with an almighty bump. Emma stood alone in the middle of the room directly in front of the Dark One.   
"Now that's better, don't you think?" He hissed. "Let's make this a fair fight princess, your magic against mine"

"Fine by me!" Emma squared up to the imp. She slid her left foot slightly back to steady herself and then drew from all the magic she had within her. The ring on her finger glowed blindingly and her hands charged ready to strike. The Dark One was in a similar stance their magic shot out of their hands at the same time shooting across the room crashing together in the middle, brilliant white light against deep red fiery light. The two held their ground, beads of sweat forming on both their foreheads. 

At that moment Killian came to and hauled himself off of the floor. He saw his opportunity, took his sword and launched it through the air towards Rumplestiltskin piercing him in the side. It wasn't enough to harm him but knocked his concentration enough for him to falter and instinctively shoot a ball of magic towards Killian. That was all Emma needed, she pushed her magic forward with all her strength and in that split second Rumplestiltskin looked away she stuck him down rendering him unconscious, she ran towards him and slapped a cuff onto his wrist that Blue had given her. The new jewellery prevented him being able to use magic. It would be enough to keep him immobilised while they decided what to do with him. Emma was so focused on this she didn't see the flash of dark magic flying straight towards her husband. She turned around just in time to see Graham dive out knocking Killian to the ground and taking the hit. His limp body fell to the floor. 

Killian scrambled over to him.  
"Graham, you bloody fool! What did you do that for?" He scolded him, his face wrecked with worry.

Graham struggled for breath.   
"She...needs...you" was all he managed before his eyes shut and his breathing ceased.   
"No...no no no, come on Graham!" Killian shook his friend.   
By this point Emma had ran over to them and collapsed onto the floor hugging her childhood friend. 

"Emma, use your magic! Heal him!" Killian said urgently.   
The others were running over to them, Snow and Red had arrived, followed by Blue, Captain Scarlett, and Long John Silver.   
Emma wiped the tears away from her eyes and lifted her hands over her friend, she focused but nothing happened.   
"What's wrong Emma?! You healed me you can damn well heal him!"  
Killian was sounding frantic. This man had sacrificed himself for him, for his future and he was bloody well going to do whatever it took to bring him back.   
Emma tried to ignore her husband's words and concentrate on Graham, she tried again but still nothing.

"I don't understand!" Now she was becoming frantic too. 

"You can't save him" Blue said sympathetically "he was struck with dark magic, you possess light magic, there's nothing you can do, I'm so sorry Emma!"

Tears flowed down Emma's face as she clung to her dead friend. Killian looked on grimly. 

Captain Silver cleared his throat.  
"I hate to interrupt but while my men were...um...taking inventory in the Dark One's vault, we found this and thought it may be useful."   
He held out a small round box. 

"It's Pandora's Box" Blue recognised it immediately. 

"I've heard of that!" David said, "do you think we could use it to trap the Dark One?"

"It would be perfect for that!" The fairy answered. 

Emma stood up, wiped her eyes and walked over to the pirate to take the box from him. 

"Princess, it's an honor to finally meet you!" He bowed and handed it to her. 

She nodded and smiled sadly. Taking the box she made her way over to Rumplestiltskin and held it out and waved her hand over the top. Light shot out from the box, a wind filled the room and Rumplestiltskin, still unconscious, was pulled inside and the lid closed tightly. She handed the box to her father. 

\---------------

The next day the town cathedral was filled with mourners for Captain Hunter. His mother sat between Emma and Snow on the front pew weeping for her lost son. Emma's head hung, as did Killian's. He held his wife's hand while their hearts broke. 

After the ceremony Emma looked around for Killian but couldn't find him anywhere. She wandered outside and looked out towards the pier. She saw his silhouette standing at the end of the pier looking out onto the sea. 

He heard the footsteps behind him but didn't turn around. He felt her presence beside him. Neither spoke for a while; they just gazed at the horizon side by side. 

After a while he finally spoke, voice weak and riddled with pain.   
"It should have been me..."

Emma winced. She hated that he felt that way! She thought for a moment then replied, "The day you were due to come home from delivering Walsh I came outside before dawn and stood watching this same horizon for your ship. Graham found me but nothing he said could convince me to leave my post..."

A faint smile appeared on Killian's face. 

"He asked me what true love felt like, after I told him he knew I would not be moved so he stayed with me until we saw your ship. He knew I couldn't live without you...yesterday he did what he is trained to do, he protected the princess, by saving you." She looked up at Killian and took his hook in her hand. 

The pirate smiled sadly. "He cared very much for you."

"He was a good and loyal friend."

"Aye lass, that he was!"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they stood there quietly remembering the man who died for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys just the epilogue left! I'm genuinely sad this story is coming to an end but I didn't want to just drag it out because I love it, I wanted it to have a clear beginning an end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is it! The end of our story! I hope you like it!!

"Killian!" 

The pirate spun around just in time to drive his cutlass through an ogre; wielding a club, and hurling itself towards him. 

His eyebrow shot up, "cheers, mate!" He called out to David. 

"Always got your back, son!"

Killian rolled his eyes, he hated when David called him that and the King knew it! Killian nodded signalling behind his father-in-law, David turned and took out another oncoming ogre. 

"They're bloody relentless, that's for sure!" The pirate complained. 

"Somewhere you need to be, Hook?" Robin teased as he fired two arrows above their heads, two ogres fell from the trees. 

"You know, you didn't have to come! We could have handled this!" David said for the hundredth time since they left that morning.

"And stay cooped up in the castle, no thanks! Snow will send word when it's time!" 

"I don't know why you want to be there" Robin said, "just go after its happened like everyone else does!"

"I gave my word to Emma I'd be there and I'm not going back on it!" Killian lunged with his sword slaying another beast then spun around and took one out with his hook. "Besides I want to be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

David fought off another three ogres, surely they must be getting to the last of them! "I was there, you know!" He shouted above the fighting "when Emma was born"

"And?" Killian stopped in the midst of the battle and looked at his father-in-law.

"And...you're doing the right thing! I don't regret for a second that I was there to watch my daughter enter this world!" His eyes were misty recalling it. They heard thuds behind them and turned to see three ogres falling to the ground, arrows in their chests. 

"Oh don't worry, you go ahead and have your heart to heart, I'll take care of the enemy!" Robin said sarcastically. 

At that moment a small bird landed on Killian's shoulder. 

"Hermes!" He greeted his friend then his heart quickened as he quickly untied the note. A smile spread across his face, "it's time!" He said beaming.

"Then go!" David called

"You sure you boys can handle this?"

"GO!" The two men shouted at him in unison. 

 

\--------------

 

Emma looked nervously towards the door.

"He'll be here Emma!" Her mother assured her. 

The princess nodded, "I know" she breathed deeply through another contraction. "I just don't want him to miss any of it"

"It will take a while Emma, you're contractions are still widely spaced out. Just try and relax between them, you'll need your energy!"

Emma laid back in her bed and closed her eyes. The past 6 months had flown by! She'd managed to convince her parents and Killian that they needed a break before the baby came. He took her away on the Jolly Roger, with the one condition that they bring Dr. Whale, the Royal physician, with them. Emma smiled remembering their voyage. It was their own little adventure, though far less dangerous than their first one! Killian took her to exotic locations he'd visited in his past, he even let her do most of the steering, him taking over when the waves grew strong so she didn't over exert herself. At night they watched the stars, he taught her different constellations, and showed her how to follow them home. It had been wonderful, their own little bubble.

She was ripped from her thoughts as another, stronger, contraction came over her. Her eyes flew open, "they're getting stronger and more frequent!" She told Dr. Whale, who was standing by her bedside. 

"It's ok Emma, that's normal, I'm keeping an eye on it; we are getting close now!"

Just then Killian burst through the door, covered in blood, sweat and mud. 

"Emma!" 

He ran towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" Dr. Whale held his arm out stopping Killian in his tracks, the pirate's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. 

"What the hell, Whale?! Let me see my wife!"

"After you shower and change! I'm not risking infection!"

Killian looked defeated, Emma gave him a sympathetic smile and said "it's ok, you have time..." She tightly closed her eyes breathing through another contraction.

"Be quick!" Snow urged her son-in-law and ushered him towards the washroom.

In record time Killian washed himself and got dressed, returning to his wife's side. Dr. Whale wisely stepped aside out of his way as Killian took his wife's hand and kissed her forehead; damp with sweat.

"Can you give Killian and I a moment alone?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure..." The doctor began. 

"Please! You can wait outside"

"I'll call you if anything happens!" Killian added.

The Queen and doctor looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.   
"Ok, but if anything changes call me!" Whale said firmly.

"You have my word!" Killian promised. 

They left the couple alone. 

"What is it, love?" Killian asked her.

Emma exhaled, "I'm so glad you're here!" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Killian, I'm scared..."

He kissed her hand, "you are the strongest woman I know, you can do this, I'll not leave your side...just squeeze my hand!"

"You only have one, I don't want to break it!" 

They both laughed. 

"Don't worry about me, love, you squeeze away! Just listen to my voice, I'll talk you through it."

Emma squeezed his hand as another contraction made her body shake. 

"That's it, Swan, deep breaths." 

"Killian...have you done this before?!" She asked, more desperately than she intended. 

He laughed.

"No, no love, this is my first child, I promise!"

"Oh" she said, feeling silly about her jealous outburst. 

Her face screwed up in pain and she gripped his hand tightly again shaking from the force of the contraction. 

"Emma, I think we should call the others back in!" 

She nodded her head. 

Killian opened the door, "I think it's time!" He told them. 

Dr. Whale and Snow rushed to Emma's side, Killian took his place next to her, holding her hand, rubbing her knuckles softly with his thumb. The doctor gave her a quick examination, Killian wasn't thrilled to have another man anywhere near that end of his wife's body but he knew it was necessary and Dr. Whale was a professional. 

"Ok, princess Emma, you're fully dilated. Next contraction I'm going to need you to push!"

She nodded then looked at Killian. 

"You can do this, love, remember, just squeeze my hand!"

The contraction came and she groaned through gritted teeth as she pushed through the pain with all her might.

"That's great, your Highness, just keep doing that each contraction, I can see the baby's head!"

Killian coached his wife through each push, encouraging her with "that's it, love" and "you're doing great, just think Swan, we're going to meet our baby any second now!"

Hearing their son cry out as he entered the world was music to their ears. Dr. Whale cut the cord, quickly checked over the baby and then placed him in Emma's outstretched arms. As soon as the baby felt his mothers embrace he stopped crying, snuggling in. Killian stared at the little bundle in awe. 

"You did it Swan, you were bloody fantastic, love!" 

She looked lovingly at her husband.  
"No Killian, we did it!"

He felt like his heart would burst as he beheld the glorious sight that was his wife holding their son in her arms. He kissed both their heads then crawled up on the bed, much to Dr. Whale's dislike, and lay beside his little family. Emma snuggled in and she and the baby both fell asleep contentedly. 

Emma was so exhausted she didn't wake when Dr. Whale carefully lifted up the baby and took him to be weighed and cleaned. He wrapped him up tightly and offered him to Killian. The pirate carefully got out of bed, not to wake Emma and took his son in his arms. 

Emma awoke an hour later and looked up to see Killian recounting tales of his many adventures to his son who looked lovingly up at his father. She smiled, she'd never been happier. 

 

\----------------

A week later they stood in the great hall of their castle, the room filled with well wishers. Emma glowed holding their son, Killian stood beside her; taking in her beauty that went so much deeper than her appearance, he silently thanked every god he could think of that he was in the tavern that day she was being harassed. He looked out over the crowd and announced, beaming with pride, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, please welcome Prince Liam Graham Jones!" The room erupted with applause as little Liam slept through all the excitement, completely unaware that he was a 2nd generation product of true love and had already, before his time on earth even began, saved his kingdom from the Dark One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming along with me on this adventure! You're comments have been so encouraging and kept me motivated to do this story and these characters justice, I hope I succeeded! You've all made my first fan fic writing experience amazing so thank you!
> 
> I'm genuinely gutted to be saying goodbye to these characters. I may do a sequel at some point but I need to take a break from it for a while first and maybe write a few one shots or other fics. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your support, you're the best!


End file.
